Regrets Of The Past
by animexchick
Summary: When D'Artangan disappears it up to his brothers to delve into their young Gascon's hidden past to find the cause before he is lost to them forever. (lots of D'Art whump!)
1. Leaving

**Hello Readers!**

 **New story time yay!**

 **There's going to be some serious whumpage to little D'Art in later chapters so I hope you'll hang around for that**

 **Please follow/favourite/review and check out my other fics for more H/C musketeer fics**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the musketeers.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Leaving  
**

Taking a deep breath in a desperate attempt to steady himself, D'Artangan allowed himself one final glance into the tavern's window. From this spot the young Gascon could clearly make out the three men who had become family to him. They were drinking the evening away, enjoying the merriment that accompanied completing a difficult mission.

The Gascon longed, more than anything, to return to their sides, to rejoin his brothers and bask in the safety and love that he had come to sinuate with them. But he couldn't, he didn't deserve the brotherhood and family that they had extended to him.

For a time he had allowed himself to believe that he did, that he belonged, but then all it took was one simple letter to remind him just how false that belief was.

Clutching said letter tightly in his fist, D'Artangan whispered the men he was proud to call brothers a goodbye before disappearing into the dead of night.

* * *

Back in the warm, boisterous tavern the three remaining musketeer's turned their conversation focus to their recently departed little brother.

"The whelp's been right quiet the last couple of days" Porthos mentioned, his gaze flicking over to the tavern's door where the subject of their conversation had exited through only minutes previously having stated the need for an early night – not that his brothers believed him though.

"Has he said anything to you?" Aramis asked, looking to Athos with a concerned yet inquisitive stare. It was well known in their little group that the boy had a serious case of hero worship going on where Athos was involved. The Gascon had clearly chosen the typically drunk and extremely morose ex-noble as his role model and mentor in the regiment – much to said musketeer's fond annoyance and their brother's great amusement. If the kid were going to voice his problems or troubles to anyone, it would most definitely be Athos.

"He has not," Athos informed, shaking his head. D'Artangan's behavior the past few days had been concerning him greatly and whilst he didn't outwardly show it often, he was quite fond of the exuberant young man who had charged into the garrison with demands for a to-the-death duel with him, only to then end up being instrumental in saving him from the firing squad. That the boy was clearly troubled, yet insistent on not sharing it with them nor asking them for help, which they would give in an instant, was disconcerting and worried the senior musketeer seriously.

"Started with that letter 'e got the otha day" Porthos mumbled between mouthfuls of stew. This particular tavern served the best chicken stew and Porthos, never one to miss out on good food, had decided that he could not help his brothers determine what was troubling their youngest on an empty stomach so had ordered a large helpings for all three of them.

"Letter?" Athos questioned, he had been stuck on palace duty for most of the week before being sent out on the latest mission, something about being the only one out of the four of them that was the least likely to embarrass themselves and the regiment in front of the King and his important visiting guests. As such he had missed a lot and was feeling quite out of the loop.

"Came the day before we left" Aramis nodded, a small scowl forming as he remembered the incident, "the boy went really pale and looked like he was about to throw up… We asked if he was okay, he tried to assure us he was before going back to training as if nothing had happened"

"Not like his head was in it after that though" Porthos said with a frown. "Tried to get him to talk about it but 'e just kept brushing us off, and then with the mission we 'ardly had the time for chat"

"Should we go after him?" the medic asked worriedly

Athos pondered the question for a moment, half of him was desperate to go and demand answers from his brother, but the other – the more sensible and logical part of him informed him that the boy would likely shut down if they pushed him too much and that he would seek their help when he was ready, sighing he looked into the expectant faces of his brothers "No, he'll likely shut us out if we continue pushing… We let him have time to sort it out in his head but we'll watch over him carefully"

"Still don't make it feel right," Porthos grumbled acceptingly

"Maybe we can tell him that we know that whatever was in the letter is bothering him and that we wont push but that when he's ready or if he needs us, we'll be there" the Spaniard suggested, eager to reach a compromise between pushing the matter too far and not pushing it at all. Their little Gascon was barely out of his adolescence and while they would be happy to sit back and let him work out his problems on his own if that was truly what he wished for, it was clear to the medic that they needed to reiterate the fact that he didn't **need** to, that they were there for him if he needed it.

"Maybe Treville knows what the letter was about" Aramis added as an afterthought, "he was the one to give it to D'Artangan after all"

"If he can at least tell us who it's from then we may gain some insight as to how to handle the situation" Athos nods, feeling himself relax now that they had a firm action plan.

"Right" Porthos exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together, "now that that's sorted I think it's time I liberated those Red Guards of their coin purses"

"And I am going to go and speak to the lovely Sasha" Aramis said, a charming grin adorning his face as he stood from the table and made his way over to the young, attractive barmaid.

Lifting his wine bottle in mock salute to his brothers Athos made himself comfy, sending up a prayer to a God he wasn't sure he fully believed in anymore that they had made the right decision about D'Artangan.


	2. Gone

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **First of massive thank you to everyone for their support, after just one chapter I already had 19 followers :D that made my day!**

 **It's going to take several chapters before we get into the proper whumpage, but some past whumpage will be briefly mentioned soon.**

 **NOTES ON REVIEWS:**

ZoeBreaky: Glad you're liking it so far, please stick around for more, thanks for the review :)

Sarah(Guest): Thanks for the review I hope you like the new chapter :)

Leahelisabeth: I honestly hadn't noticed I was spelling it wrong but thank you for letting me know, I've changed it for this chapter (and those that follow) so hopefully it will stop taking you from the story. Thanks for the kind review and enjoy the chapter :)

Issai: Nope they definitely did not make the right decision, glad to hear you're sticking around :D enjoy the chapter :)

Tidia: It will be several chapters before we find out what was in the letter and who sent it but all will be explained and considering what I have planned they will all most definitely regret their actions (or inactions) mwhahaha :D Enjoy the chapter :)

Debbie(Guest): I do know you and D'Art hurt lol as i said it might take a while to get into proper whumpage but I hope you'll stick around for it (theres just something about whumping D'Art lol) Enjoy the chapter :)

 **Anyways thanks again to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Gone  
**

Sitting at their usual table the following morning Athos couldn't help but think they had made a grave mistake in letting D'Artagnan leave the night before. Any minute now Captain Treville would emerge from his office for the morning muster and the Gascon had yet to show.

Athos tried to convince himself that the boy was simply exhausted and had slept in and was running late as a result, he would show up any second now with cheeks red from exertion and embarrassment and Aramis and Porthos would make it their personal mission to tease the boy relentlessly for the remainder of the morning. However with each passing minute Athos found his confidence in this theory diminishing and replaced by an ever growing fear that refused to be placated.

"Where is he?" Aramis muttered worriedly as his eyes flickered between the dormitories and the garrison gates, "If he misses the muster Treville will eat him alive"

Neither of his brothers had any chance to respond as it was at that moment that Treville emerged from his office to announce the day's duties.

"You three!" Treville called after dismissing everyone else, "my office. Now!"

"Reckon this is about the whelp?" Porthos asked quietly as they followed their Captain back into his office.

"Maybe he's been sent out on a mission and that's why he didn't show up this morning" Aramis shrugged, frantically wanting to believe that there was a perfectly reasonable excuse as to the whereabouts of their brother… Sure Athos would be pissed if the boy had been sent on a solo mission without their knowledge – ever since he almost got blown up by Vadim the senior musketeer had been very protective of the boy when it came to solo missions, but a pissed off Athos was a small price to pay for relief from the ever tightening band of fear and worry gripping the medic's heart.

Unfortunately for the Spaniard it would seem that luck was not on his side this morning.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" questioned a stressed Treville, the visiting dignitaries putting added pressure on his already overworked shoulders, he really didn't have the patience to deal a missing Gascon at present but the boy had worked extremely hard and pushed himself to his limits to earn both his commission and his place within the regiment as the fourth member of the 'inseparables,' he would not jeopardize it by slacking off, something was clearly going on and as Captain, Treville needed to know what.

Athos sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "we had hoped you had sent him on a mission" he offered by means of explanation.

"I have not," Treville stated, although that much was clear already, "he's missing then?"

"Possibly" Athos nodded grimly, "apparently he's been off for a few days…ever since receiving a letter just before we left for our mission"

"We were hoping you might know what it was about as we saw you pass it too him" Aramis pressed

Treville was silent for a few moments as he tried to remember giving a letter to the boy – in all fairness with this visit, which had been a rather spontaneous affair, the Captain was a bit frazzled… but he did remember something.

"Hmmm I do remember passing it on" Treville mused aloud before raising his gaze to the expectant faces of his men. "He didn't say who it was from but got pale rather quickly and asked if anyone had come around asking about either him or someone who matched his general description"

"And you didn't think to mention it to us!?" Athos roared, this was clearly more serious then any of them initially realized.

"He told me it was nothing and relaxed quite a bit when I told him no one had mentioned anything like that to me so assumed he would have mentioned it to you… I do have other things to do than mother the boy Athos so when he insisted he was fine and would, at the very least, mention it you lot if it persisted or got worse, I had to let him go"

"Look" Aramis yelled, stepping in between the two arguing musketeers in an attempt to calm the situation down, "maybe he's simply overslept and is still in his room. Let's check that out first before we start panicking."

With one last glare at his Captain, Athos stormed out of the room, intent on tracking down the missing Gascon no matter what it took.

Swinging opened the door to D'Artagnan's lodgings Athos frowned, they didn't often spend time in the younger man's rooms, mainly due to the fact that Athos's were bigger and he had the wine, so he had never really noticed just how little his brother actually had… there were few if any personal touches to the room and if it wasn't for the small pile of clothes on the floor waiting to be washed he would have assumed nobody lived in here.

He was about to leave, as it was evident that D'Artagnan was not there when a small piece of parchment on the bed caught his attention. Approaching it Athos felt his earlier fear and panic return in full force… Sitting onto of D'Artagnan's perfectly made bed was a letter addressed for himself, Aramis and Porthos.

"Well?" Porthos asked when Athos returned to their sides in the courtyard. The men had decided to let the senior musketeer deal with the boy on his own if it was simply that he overslept. But seeing the look on his brother's face Porthos knew it was bad news.

"He was not there, the bed does not look slept in" Athos informed through gritted teeth, "there was this though," he said, lifting the letter for them to see, "its addressed to the three of us"

"I don't like this" Aramis muttered as he went to stand beside Athos to read the letter.

Opening the letter it would appear that the Spaniard was correct with his statement as its content made worry and anger fight for dominance within them with each line.

 _To my dearest brother's Athos, Aramis and Porthos_

 _If you are reading this then it means that for once I was able to muster the courage to finally face this head on._

 _I can never repay you for everything you have all done for me, not only did you give me the chance to avenge and get justice for my father but you also took me under your wings and taught me more than just combat techniques. Because of you three I found myself with a home and family – something I didn't think I would ever have again once my father died and because of that I will be eternally grateful._

 _There are things you don't know about me, things that I am beyond ashamed of… things that make me truly undeserving of the brotherhood and friendship you have given me._

 _Although I have every intention of returning to your sides when I am worthy I do not know how long that will be or if it will even be possible._

 _Please know that me not mentioning what this is all about has nothing to do with my trust in all of you. I trust the three of you implicitly, but this part of my past will stop at nothing to be brought to the forefront of my attention and I can't… Wont have you guys put in danger because of my sins._

 _Please don't hate me for leaving and not telling you anything and know that I was so very proud to have been called your brother._

 _Charles D'Artagnan._


	3. Following

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Almost 30 followers after just 2 chapters! you guys are the best xxx**

 **This chapter took such a long time to write - i didnt want to just have them out of the garrison straight away hence this... but dear God! was it difficult to write - I dont even know why it was such trouble but oh well its written now :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:** Debbie (Guest): Glad you liked the letter, I wasnt sure if it would work but I figured he'd want to say goodbye even if he couldnt do it in person. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review :) Its going to be tough for little D'Art but his brothers arent going to let him give up so easily ;)

Issai: Yep they're definitely panicking now, and will be having some major regrets when they learn more of his past in the next couple of chapters - thinking there may be some fluffy moments needed near the end of the story to address them but that's a while away yet. Thanks for the review :)

rycbarm123: Yep they will be traveling to Gascony in the next chapter where we'll find out more about what all this mess is all about. Thanks for the review :)

 **As always thank you to all you awesome people who follow/favourite/review this story it makes my day to hear from you all or to get a new follower/favouriter so thank you :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Following  
**

Athos gripped the small piece of paper so tight in his fist that his skin turned white, anger and concern warring for dominance within him, though there was a strong sense of love that surged through him at the thought of their little Gascon wanting to face this – whatever 'this' was, alone, to protect them.

He didn't understand what the kid could have possibly done, or not done, that made him feel unworthy of their brotherhood. If he, a man who failed to protect his younger brother from the clutches of his murderous wife – who he then sentenced to hang but didn't stay to watch and so she escaped, was welcomed within the musketeer brotherhood then D'Artagnan certainly was deserving of a place amongst them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a very irate Porthos slammed his fist into the table in anger.

"We're going after 'im right?" the larger man growled, unlike Athos who had anger, Porthos had guilt. He had heard the boy's occasional self-deprecating comments and whilst he had done nothing to validate or encourage them, he also hadn't done enough to dismiss them either. In his mind he had helped push their little brother to face a part of his past that clearly scared him a lot… If the boy came to harm because of his lack of action Porthos didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

"Of course we are dear Porthos" Aramis teased, placing a hand on the larger man's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. The medic knew exactly where his friend's mind had taken him, his own doing the same thing, and he was determined not to let him carry the guilt alone. "Although where we start I have no idea"

"…Gascony" Athos said softly, concern for the younger man evidently having won out over his anger. "He said this is something from his past, maybe someone in his home town can enlighten us."

"It's as good a place to start as any" Aramis nodded before his eyes hardened in seriousness, "ride out in an hour?"

Athos nodded, "I'll inform Treville, go pack what you need and we'll meet at the stables in an hour."

* * *

When Athos stormed into Treville's office, his face looking like thunder, the Captain knew that the missing Gascon had not been in his chambers.

"D'Artagnan?"

Athos didn't answer the Captain, something that made the man raise an eyebrow at his lieutenant's lack of respect, but before he could say anything about it a letter was thrust into his hands.

"Stupid boy" Treville muttered under his breath, his tone a mix of fondness and exacerbation.

"We leave for Gascony in an hour" Athos explained allowing no room for complaints.

Treville nodded, knowing full well how fruitless an endeavor it would be to try and convince them to do anything else, "I can take you off of rotation for three weeks, if you need longer or need additional assistance simply send word"

Athos nodded his appreciation to the generous amount of time given to them. If they rode hard, like they all silently agreed to, they would be able to make it to Gascony within three days – four if the weather turned. That gave the musketeers several weeks to locate their brother and bring him home.

"We will keep you apprised of our progress"

"See that you do, now go and bring that foolish boy home" Treville grunted, though the ghost of a smile that appeared on his face negated any attempt to appear unfeeling and distant.

* * *

Arriving back down in the courtyard Athos was greeted with the sight of Aramis trying to stuff more medical supplies in his already overflowing bags. He knew the medic was most likely just being his usual overprotective mother-hen self but the sight of such a large quantity of bandages and other supplies filled his heart with foreboding and dread.

"You told the Captain?" Aramis asked without looking up from his packing, gently swatting Porthos's hand when the larger man attempted to stop him from squeezing in **another** batch of medicinal herbs.

Athos nodded before realizing the medic would not be able to see it so spoke up, "Yes and he has agreed to give us three weeks with the promise of more providing we inform him of our need for it"

At that information both of the other musketeers visibly relaxed. Usually for something like this they would be given a week, a week and a half at the most to come up with leads before being forced to return to the garrison. Having not only three weeks but also the promise of more if it was required was a weight off of their shoulders that neither man noticed they had been carrying.

Aramis himself couldn't help but smirk slightly at their Captain's show of fondness for their Gascon. The boy had that effect on people, he had the ability to draw people in, to make them happy – with very little to no effort on his part, it was something the sharpshooter greatly admired and even envied in the younger man. It was also something he feared loosing if this situation was more serious than they anticipated – hence the need for the extra supplies.

He dreaded for what their young friend had gotten himself into if he feared for the safety of men with over twenty years combat experience collectively between them. If the Gascon thought they would face trouble with this element from his secretive past, what hope did an ex-farm boy with more natural talent and determination then experience and wisdom have to survive the ordeal.

He had tried to rationalize the situation in his head, stating it was not the mysterious opponents skill level that the boy was concerned with, but simply the thought of loosing one of them to this figure from his past. Even though the explanation made perfect sense to him and was likely true, he couldn't stop the worry and fear that gripped his heart.

"Well then…" the Spaniard smiled brightly, though it was clear that it was forced, "what are we waiting for? Lets go bring our brother home."


	4. A Glimpse Into The Past

**Evening once again loyal readers :)**

 **I'm loving the responses I've been getting for this story so thank you so much for those.**

 **This chapter was originally supposed to be two separate ones but it made more sense to combine it into one - and on the plus side I get to upload a nice longish chapter for you all :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thank you for the review - it's going to be several chapters before they even find him, let alone bringing him back home but I have plans for his return as well so please stick around for that :)

Tidia: Thank you for the review - I figured he'd be a proper worry wort and mother hen when it came to packing, but I will say that those supplies will come in VERY handy in later chapters. Treville has a rather large soft spot for these four in my opinion hence he's generosity.

DeyVarah: Thank you for the review - Yes that was the word I was looking for, I'm blaming the CSI episode I had on in the background whilst I was writing for that lol :) Have a couple more chapters before we get into the action but the chapters do get slightly longer than my average 1000ish later on so :)

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - When is it ever that simple lol :) I aim to upload every day, or at the very least every other day so you wont be waiting long between chapters :)

ZoeBreaky: Thank you for the review - I can confirm nothing good will be happening for poor little D'Art for some time. We learn some more of the past in this and then the next chapter but most of the nitty-gritty details will come from the boy himself later on.

Katx (Guest): Thank you for the review - They will definately be having a nice long chat about the importance of relying on brothers later on lol :D As it'll be a little bit till they find him but not much longer :)

LeaBuxy (Guest): Thank you for the review - I'm so glad you like my writing style thank you for that :) I'm trying for daily updates so you wont be waiting long :)

 **As always many many thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews your kind words make my day :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Glimpse Into The Past  
**

As predicted the three musketeers rode hard to reach Gascony in record time, they had eaten on their horses as much as possible and only slowed their pace when it became apparent that they would be risking their mounts lives if they did not allow them to rest.

The ride had been an almost silent affair with each man battling their own emotions and concerns regarding their missing little brother; Athos had anger, Porthos had guilt and Aramis had near overwhelming fear. As such neither man spoke much in the evening when they were forced to make camp, as they could no longer see the road.

* * *

Their hard pace had succeeded in getting them to Gascony within the three-day assessment Athos had silently made before they left.

Unfortunately one of the first properties they came across was the burnt out remains of what once must have been an impressive farmhouse.

"Do you suppose?" Porthos asked quietly as they took in the destroyed house.

"That this is D'Artagnan's home?" Athos answered without tearing his gaze from the property, "It matches the description of what LaBarge did to his home so I would imagine so."

"There's nothing left of it," gasped the Spaniard, his heart filled with immense sadness that the boy now had nowhere outside of the regiment and the garrison. They had known this of course for a while… but to actually see it was heartbreaking and the marksman found himself almost praying that D'Artagnan hadn't come this way, that he hadn't seen what remained of his childhood home which looked as if it had been passed down through generations.

Staring at the burnt out shell of D'Artagnan's family home Athos could see that it had once been an impressive property – nowhere near equal to an estate or manor house but still beautiful and impressive for a farmer's home. The house had clearly been in the D'Artagnan family for several generations given the remains of the furniture he could see.

A small sad smile appeared on the musketeer's face as he envisioned a young rowdy D'Artagnan running around the fields, climbing the trees and generally enjoying the excitement that came from being a child. Those memories were all his little brother had now. The fire had completely destroyed most of the possessions within the house and those it didn't were damaged beyond repair.

"Do you men have business with the D'Artagnan's or do the King's musketeers make a habit of staring at burnt out homes?" questioned a voice.

Spinning to meet the source of the voice the men were presented with two men, one – the source of the voice no doubt, was young, barely older than D'Artagnan. He had the same tanned skin from years of working out in the sun but had much shorter hair than their brother and this man's was more of a dirty blonde colour rather than D'Artagnan's dark brown. The second man was many decades older than his companion, with slightly lighter skin and wisps of grey hair on his otherwise baldhead, he was leaning on the younger man for support and the resemblance was clear enough to posit that the elder man was the grandfather of the younger.

"We are searching for our friend and brother, Charles D'Artagnan, he left Paris several days ago and we have come here to begin our search" Athos informed, noting the surprised, yet proud looks, that graced the faces of the men.

"Charlie became a musketeer?" the younger man breathed out, clearly astounded at that piece of news

"Youngest to be commissioned" Porthos clarified, pride for the young Gascon clear in his voice.

"Always knew that boy was destined for better things than farming" the old man smiled before realizing he and his companion had yet to introduce themselves. "My apologies gentlemen. I am Fredrick and this is my grandson Lance. We were close to the D'Artagnan family, especially after the death of Ester – Charles's mother. Although Lance here only became friends with young Charles when the boy returned" he explained, his voice grim at the end.

"Returned?" Athos questioned "Returned from where?"

"He has not told you?" Fredrick asked surprised

"Grandfather, if Charlie wouldn't tell his own father or best friend what happened to him do you really think he'd tell musketeers he's know for what, a year?" the younger man – Lance, scoffed.

"What do you mean 'what happened to him'?" Aramis pressed, concern and worry clear in his voice. But it was also underlined with a slight bit of hope that maybe this might be the 'sin' from D'Artagnan's past that he referred to in his letter.

"Please, D'Artagnan left to confront something from his past… something that clearly terrified him enough to go without us out of fear for our safety. We only wish to be reunited with our little brother so please if you know what this is about you have to tell us" Athos begged when it appeared that neither of the men in front of them were willing to talk to them.

Seeing the pure desperation and fear on the musketeer's faces Fredrick relented – these men clearly cared deeply about the boy and if, as they feared, the boy had gotten himself into trouble again then he was not going to deny him the aid of talented musketeers. "Follow us, our farm isn't far and you can rest yourselves and yours horses while you hear the story."

"Grandfather!" Lance exclaimed, disbelief clear in his voice

"Enough boy!" his grandfather chastised, "if Charles is indeed in trouble then we will not turn away the very people who could help him. We couldn't be there for the boy when his father died, nor could we stop that man and his brutes from burning down his house… But this! This we can do, so get over what ever issues you have and show these men the way"

Had the situation not been so serious Porthos would have laughed at the uncanny resemblance the old man Fredrick had to their Captain when he was chastising one of them. But given the seriousness of the situation and the tension that had grown since they had questioned about D'Artagnan's 'return' the larger musketeer, as well as his brothers, remained silent as they followed the men to their humble farmhouse.

* * *

The three musketeers followed their new acquaintances in silence, each lost in their own thought. Much to their guides amusement however when they were visibly startled from said thoughts when a woman emerged from the house, "Father! Lance! There you two are" she called, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.

Given her apparent age (and the fact she had called the elder man father) it would seem that she was Lance's mother, who appeared rather annoyed at the two men, until she saw their company at which point she blushed in embarrassment "Father why have you brought musketeers here?"

"Easy Hilda" the old man soothed, "these are the men Charles wrote to us about… he's gotten himself in trouble and they're looking for him"

The brightness of the woman's beaming smile was only matched by the confusion (and slight amusement) on the musketeer's, "D'Artagnan has told you about us?" Athos asked, being the first to recover his manners.

"Oh yes" the woman, Hilda, exclaimed happily, her eyes flickering between the men, "He writes at least once a month and tells us all about his adventures with the three of you… Lately we've received fewer letters but they still sing your and your companions praises good sir" she explained with a small smirk, before remembering why the men were here in the first place and her 'no-nonsense mother' mask was back in place.

"You said he was in trouble, please tell me he's okay"

"It is what we are trying to find out Madame" Aramis explained, smiling his thanks as the woman quickly ushered them all into the house, "Several nights ago D'Artagnan left the garrison, in the morning we went to check on him and found his room empty and this on his bed" he said, passing D'Artagnan's letter over to the woman who frowned as she read it.

"We decided to start our search in Gascony as D'Art's letter stated it was something from his past. We had just reached his farm when your son and father found us and explained that it might have something to do with his 'return' only we've no idea what that means… will you please tell us what you know so we can find our brother" the pleading tone the medics words took near the end of his explanation were not lost on the woman who's eyes and features softened significantly at the sound of their evident distress.

"We don't know much" she began hesitantly, unwilling to give these men false information and to believe that the boy she viewed almost as a second son was facing this particular demon again; "Charles has never spoken about it… to anyone"

"What do you mean?" Porthos growled, becoming frustrated and concerned at the dark direction this story appeared to be heading down.

"When Charles was a boy, just reached his eighth year he disappeared," Fredrick explained somberly

"What?" Athos stammered out

"Missing?" Aramis gasped, his hand instinctively reaching for the Queen's rosary that hung around his neck.

"How long?" Porthos whispered in disbelief.

"Around three months" Hilda explained grimly

"Near broke Alexandre's heart it did" Fredrick added dourly

"What happened exactly?" Athos asked through gritted teeth, it appeared their young Gascon had a much darker past than any of them realized.

"He was out playing at the entrance of the town, when it began to get dark and the boy had yet to return Alexandre went looking for him – fully expecting him to be asleep under a tree having tired himself out playing" Hilda spoke, a fond smile gracing her otherwise worried features as she remembered the good memory, "When he couldn't find Charles where he had been playing he came to us as the boy was always fond of my biscuits. He began to panic when we told him that we hadn't seen Charles since his birthday meal four days prior. We helped organize the rest of the town into a search party but… but after a week with no leads, no signs and fields to manage the search was reluctantly called off."

Seeing his daughter struggling to tell the rest of the story Fredrick stepped in, "Alexandre refused to give up of course and spent every spare second he had searching for the boy, he has his mother's trusting nature and Alexandre feared that it was what had gotten him taken. As weeks turned into months we lost count of the number of times we had to drug him to get him to rest, or bar the door to prevent him from leaving before he had eaten something"

Aramis had paled considerably during the story, his thoughts travelling to Anne and the baby – his baby, she was carrying within her. He already loved the child more than anything despite knowing the child would never know its true parentage nor would he ever truly know it. The thought of that child going missing for **months!** That terrified the medic more than anything he had ever faced before and he found his respect for D'Artagnan's father growing to sky-high levels at how he kept himself functioning enough to be there when his son returned.

"You mentioned three months," Athos prompted when Fredrick had paused in his telling. In truth the musketeer had a near overwhelming desire to **not** here more of the story out of fear for what his beloved protégé had gone through at such a young age. However he could tell that this was what he had left to face and so he and his brothers would need as much information as possible to find their brother fast.

Fredrick nodded grimly before continuing his tale, "He had been gone for around three months when this boy – could barely have been older then fourteen, collapsed near the D'Artagnan farm. It was only when we got closer to the boy did we see the atrocious condition he was in and that cradled safely on his back, in a slightly better but still shocking condition was young Charles."

The three musketeers looked at each other in shock, they had seen the old faded scars that marred their youngest skin, and they had questioned it of course but had never been given a proper explanation as to the cause – now it made sense… saddening, sickening, heartbreaking sense.

"The boy had broken several of the bones in his left arm and had multiple cuts and burns all over his body" Fredrick explained sadly as he remembered to appalling state of the child he considered family.

Hilda resumed the story at this point, "Charles was so terrified when he came to, and not even the sight of his father could fully calm him down. In fact it was only when he was the other boy was still alive that he relaxed and stopped looking ready to bolt. Alexandre told the other lad that he could stay until he was well enough to travel and then he would personally see him to his home safely if he had one, and that if he didn't that he could remain with them for as long as he wanted… The boy mentioned he had family in Toulouse and they agreed to send a letter to his parents letting them know the was okay and that they would travel as soon as he was able and that they were welcome to come if they wished."

"Did either say who did the damage to them?" Porthos asked, the desperate need to be with his little brother was almost suffocating the man as he listened to the woman recount the tale. He couldn't believe they had known nothing of this – their seemingly carefree young pup had been through so much.

"Neither of them would say a word about what happened to them," Fredrick answered grimly. "They clearly knew the person's name although as I said, they both refused to talk… Even a decade later Charles still refused to even acknowledge it, always changing the topic or even just ignoring the question when it's brought up"

The three musketeers sighed – well there went their best chance… Unless…

"The other boy" Athos said after a few moments silence, "Is he still in Toulouse? Do you know where we can find him? He might not have been willing to talk then but now that D'Artagnan's in trouble from the same person again he might talk to us, he clearly cared enough about him when they were younger to carry him to safety despite the pain the injuries you mentioned must have been causing him."

Hilda smiled then, truly glad to be able to give these men and in turn Charles, some help, "His name is Dorian, his father used to run the large blacksmiths forge in Toulouse… When his father passed half a decade ago Dorian took it over, last we heard he's made quite the name for himself in the town and business is booming."

Athos turned to face his brothers; each had a small smile on their faces – at last a lead!


	5. At Last A Lead

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I promise we are so close to the whumpage please stick with me i have lots planned (i'm feeling quite evil with this story lol)**

 **We get to see who sent the letter to D'Artagnan and what it said in this one :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

ZoeBreaky: Thank you for the review - I am feeling really mean to poor D'Artagnan in this story he definitely doesnt get off easy in this story and its only going to get worse MWHAHAHA lol :D

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - I am going to address exactly what happened to him as a child in later chapters and no its not going to be nice, I will say there will be tears all around for our boys when the story comes out.

Tidia: Thank you for the review - I'm glad you liked the house bit, I figured they couldnt go to Gascony and not see D'Arts home

Issai: Thank you for the review - You're quite close to what I have planned so well done *high five* we find out one of the things he's truly ashamed of in this chapter, but exactly what happened during the time he was missing and why they took him will be revealed in a couple of chapters

Katx (Guest): Thank you for the review - Yes they're well on their way to find the missing Gascon... but they'll be regretting not following him out of the tavern in the first chapter when they do find him (feeling very evil now lol)

 **Many thanks as always to followers/favouriters/reviewers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Lead At Last  
**

The three musketeers were eager to leave as soon as they had Dorian's location however a look out of the window into the completely dark night alerted them to just how long they had spent hearing about D'Artagnan's past.

Hilda was insistent that they stay the night and not risk traveling in the dark, even going as far as to use D'Artagnan's love for them against them by stating that he would never forgive himself if they got hurt because they rode out in the dark just to find him.

When it became clear that they could not win against her stubbornness the musketeers relented and were shown to the spare bedroom that had once belonged to Hilda's eldest son before he had gotten married and moved out of the town.

Sleep was not something that came easily to any of the men that night. Images of a terrified young D'Artagnan enduring the hellish pain that resulted in the numerous scars that, to this day, still marred his skin plagued each of their minds. Because of this they each found themselves up at first light and went about preparing to leave. Toulouse wasn't a far journey – especially if they continued to ride hard, but still the faster they had answers, the sooner they could find their brother.

"At least eat before you leave" pestered Hilda when she saw them emerge from the room all suited up and ready to go.

Athos turned to decline her offer but quickly found a bowl of porridge being thrust into his hands as Hilda then proceeded to give him a not so gentle push towards the table.

"We thank you for your hospitality Madame" Aramis smiled, barely hiding his amusement at both her actions and Athos's reactions.

After they had eaten and passed a few coins in thanks to the family the musketeers finally made their way out to their horses.

"We will let you know when we find him" Porthos reassured the woman as he noticed her worried expression, which quickly relaxed into a small thankful smile at the man's words.

* * *

They were thankful that the road to Toulouse remained clear and they were able to reach the city without incident. They had been concerned about the rumor of bandits prowling the area when Lance had enquired about how skilled they were and if they would be able to handle them. Luck, it would seem was on their side and they could only hope and pray that it would stay with them throughout the journey.

Arriving in Toulouse by late afternoon the men were quick to find someone who could direct them to Dorian's forge, hoping that the man himself would still be there and would be willing to speak to them.

Having received directions the musketeers were able to find the place with little trouble aside from Aramis stopping to flirt with a young woman he was supposed to be asking directions from.

Standing inside the forge Aramis could only marvel at the mastery of the works that littered the room. His eyes were instantly drawn to a pistol, clearly recently finished, that was laying on the table. The firearm was exquisitely crafted and the sharpshooter longed to test it out.

"Nice to see a man who admires a good gun" jested a voice from the doorway.

Spinning around with a slightly guilty expression at being caught staring Aramis looked at the man who called out to him. He had a scar over one of his eyes not unlike the one on Porthos's face, however the man's one reached the entire length of his face and the medic within Aramis winced in sympathy as he recognized how painful a wound like that would have initially been. The man also wore a long sleeved tunic despite the overwhelming heat that would no doubt be present within the forge when it was running. Aramis thought back to Hilda's story and realized this must be the man they had come to see.

"Don't usually deal with musketeers, how can I help?" the man enquired, seemingly indifferent to their not so subtle staring.

"We're looking for Dorian" Porthos stated, he had a feeling this was the man they were after but refused to divulge any more details before being sure.

"You found him" Dorian responded, sounding slightly puzzled now as to why three impressive looking musketeers had come looking for him.

"Do you know a Charles D'Artagnan?" Athos questioned while giving the man an appraising once over.

"Charlie? Yeah heard he was in Paris… Why is he in trouble?" Dorian asked, panic slipping into his words.

"He disappeared from Paris after receiving a letter several days ago, he left us this" Athos explained, passing D'Artagnan's letter over to the blacksmith, "We then traveled to Gascony looking for him and one of his family friends said you might be able to help us if the incident mentioned relates to yours and D'Artagnan's disappearance years ago."

"Stupid Boy!" Dorian exclaimed, alarming the men who watched with confused fascination as the blacksmith began nervously pacing, "I sent him that letter to warn him, not to push him back into that bastards clutches!"

Their ears pricked up at this bit of information, "You sent the letter?" Porthos asked sternly. His voice startling the man who had seemed to forget they were there in his panicking.

"Yeah" Dorian admitted, running a hand through his hair before slumping back into his chair. "I was doing a delivery to a noble in a nearby town just over a week ago when I stopped in the tavern for the night. I was just minding my own business when I heard a voice that I couldn't forget even if I wanted to" he explained, absentmindedly rubbing the scar on his face.

Seeing the man's nervousness Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze – something the man appreciated before he continued his tale "that bastard was bragging about how he had finally found something that had escaped from him over a decade ago and was on his way to Paris to collect it." Dorian spat, ignoring the looks of anger that were growing on the musketeer's faces, "I knew it had to be Charlie, that man had a sick fascination with him when we were children. I had just received a massive order so I couldn't leave my forge… and if I'm honest the idea of being anywhere near that man makes me want to vomit… But I couldn't just let him find Charlie so I paid the one person I trust the most in this town to take the letter to the garrison, hoping it would find him in time and he could alert the musketeers and receive protection."

"If he had given us the chance we would have in a heartbeat" Athos assured, hearing the guilt that laced Dorian's words, "He chose to leave instead, that is not your doing"

"We know a bit about what happened to you" Porthos started hesitantly, knowing full well that everyone had things they just didn't talk about, "what we don't know is what happened to D'Artagnan that makes him think himself unworthy of our friendship and brotherhood"

"I know what he feels guilty about" Dorian sighed, running his hand once again through his hair, "it is not his burden to carry… I made the decision for him, he was a child, the youngest"

"What do you mean?" Aramis asked softly as he recognized the look of past shadows that had begun to haunt the man's eyes.

"It wasn't just me and Charlie that had been taken" Dorian explained, surprising the musketeers, "there were a few others, most of them older then me and all of them older than Charlie… He kept us locked in a room when we weren't with Him – three to a room. One night Charlie had been thrust back into the room after a particularly nasty session and I had heard talk about His plans for us. I couldn't let Him get away with it, not without at least trying to get away. So over the next day or so while Charlie was healing and His attentions were focused on the others He had captive, me and Patrick who was the other boy in the room, worked out an escape plan." Dorian's eyes began to gloss over as he became lost within his dark memories, only to be thankfully pulled from them by another reassuring shoulder squeeze from the Spaniard.

"We managed to get out of the property but Charlie's wounds were still paining him and I had to drag him behind me, which wasn't easy as it had been my turn the morning before and He had been in a bad mood. We hadn't gotten far when we noticed He and His men were chasing us. I managed to get us into the woods, hoping to lose them in the trees but they started gaining on us and then…"

"Then?"

"Then Patrick fell, his foot got caught on a root… we heard the bone snap," Dorian breathed out, refusing to look into the eyes of the musketeers, "Charlie started to head back to him, not wanting to leave him behind… But I could see the torches of the men following us and knew we would be caught if we tried to drag Patrick between us. I had been there longer than Charlie and had seen what happened to one boy who had tried to escape… it was… It was not pretty and not something an eight year old should have to endure so I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Patrick."

The three musketeers looked at each other, understanding now why D'Artagnan would feel he was unworthy of the brotherhood they and the rest of the musketeers offered. The musketeers was a fiercely loyal regiment, a musketeer didn't leave a man behind willingly, and certainly not without a fight. That he had left the injured boy to a fate no doubt worse than death – even unwillingly, would have eaten the boy, who had an outstanding sense of justice and doing the right thing, alive, making him feel like he was living a life he did not deserve.

"Dorian" Athos called softly after several tense moments, causing the man in question to finally lift up his head to face the musketeers with a questioning gaze, "D'Artagnan has gone to face the man who held the pair of you in an attempt to redeem himself for leaving Patrick –"

" – But he didn't leave him! I made him!"

"In D'Artagnan's mind he left him" Porthos replied sadly

"If D'Artagnan has found him or visa versa then there is no telling what sort of condition D'Artagnan is in at the moment" Athos stated grimly causing Dorian to blanche in fear, "please we need to know who held you so we can save our brother" the elder musketeer begged.

Dorian was silent for several moments, he wanted to help he truly did – having Charlie there was the only thing that made that hell-hole remotely livable and now he was back there, alone. But he had never mentioned who held him out of fear that he would find him and finish what he had started all those years ago.

The musketeers watched as the man warred with himself. The scared fourteen-year-old boy part of him wanting nothing more than to remain silent and tell them nothing whereas the good, caring part of him that obviously loved D'Artagnan like a brother wanted nothing more than to help. Small feral-like grins spread across their faces when the caring brother part won over and the man looked at them with pure determination.

"Lucian… His name's Lucian"


	6. Reinforcements

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Here's the next chapter I hope you like it**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thank you for the review - I'm glad you like Dorian and yeah we'll probably see him again soon, they need to let him know the outcome after all. He might also make a trip to Paris later on. We get to D'Artagnan in the next chapter, I know I've kept everyone waiting for a while - honestly didnt plan for it to take so long but hopefully you'll all forgive me ;)

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - Glad you liked the chapter, things are only going to get more intense as things progress so stick around ;)

Issai: Thank you for the review - I see Athos as being too noble to deny the woman once she gave him the food no matter how much he wanted to lol :) He'll definitely be relieved when Lucian is taken care of thats true.

Katx (Guest): Thank you for the review - I'm so happy you're enjoying it :) Dont worry we find little D'Art in the next chapter and lets just say they'll be grateful for Aramis's overzealous packing several chapters earlier ;)

 **All your follows/favourites/reviews make my day and bring a smile to my face I really appreciate the support and kind words - you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Reinforcements  
**

Once he had spoken his childhood tormentors name out loud Dorian found a well of courage within him and began to tell the musketeers as much as he could about the man who made his life a living hell for four months.

Dorian had decided to limit what he told them about D'Artagnan's time with Lucian. He knew the men cared about his friend dearly but he could not betray Charles's trust and besides it was Charles's story to tell not his.

He did however describe to them where they had been held – he did not know if it was somewhere Lucian would return to but he reasoned that he could feel safe there, as neither he nor D'Artagnan had given the location up to the authorities. He also felt that if Lucian was as obsessed with D'Artagnan as he seemed then he may return him to where they had spent the most time together – at the very least he reasoned it would have been D'Artagnan's first stop in his hunt for the man.

"There is more to the story isn't there?" Aramis questioned sadly, having noticed the man's clear reluctance to mention anything regarding D'Artagnan's time there.

"There is a lot more" Dorian admitted, quickly continuing before any of them could interrupt, "What happened to Charles is his own story to tell. He made me swear never to speak of it to anyone and I don't care how much he may care for you I will not betray that oath"

Impressed with the blacksmith's loyalty to his brother Athos nodded his acceptance and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "We thank you for speaking to us… we know it was not easy for you" he said sympathetically.

"It's the least I could do… It's all my fault anyways, if I had just spoken up all those years ago then –"

"Nonsense" Porthos interrupted, slapping the man gently on the shoulder, "you were a scared child who feared for his life. This is the fault of the bastard, Lucian – Not yours and definitely not the whelp's okay?"

While he did not agree with the musketeer, his words helped lift a weight that had settled on his heart since he heard about D'Artagnan's disappearance.

"I have another favour to ask if you would be willing," Athos asked, drawing the blacksmith's attention away from Porthos.

"Name it"

"If Lucian's as obsessed with D'Artagnan as you say, he will likely not leave him unguarded at all…" Dorian nodded grimly, this made perfect sense to him. "We are skilled fighters but the chances are D'Artagnan is hurt so we will be down a fighter while Aramis tends to him" Athos explained stoically, not wanting to focus on the pain his little brother could be, and most likely was, enduring at that very moment. "Myself and Porthos can handle a decent amount of men but without knowing how many we're up against, it would be suicidal to try – we need to get word to our Captain, he has men on standby ready to ride out as soon as we give the word. Do you know of someone who can be trusted to ride hard and fast to Paris?"

"You want to just wait around for Treville to arrive!?" Porthos roared, unable to believe Athos would leave D'Artagnan in this lunatic's clutches.

"We have no choice" Athos replied calmly, having expected the outburst, "if we charge in there we risk getting captured and thus giving that man even more leverage over D'Artagnan. And should we get hurt badly trying to reach him, he will believe himself even less worthy of our brotherhood and will never return to us"

The two men argued back and forth for several minutes, Athos trying to get Porthos to see that they were putting D'Artagnan in more danger by barreling in there unprepared and outnumbered whereas Porthos, who was still hung up on this apparent 'sick obsession' that Lucian had with his brother was arguing that they had faced worse odds and come out on top and that D'Artagnan needed them now.

Porthos calmed slightly once Athos's words started to actually register in his mind and his earlier fear, whilst still there, receded a little, hearing the cold, hard, logic. As much as he didn't like it his brother was right, they needed the back up.

"We can scout while we wait" Aramis interjected helpfully drawing the attention of the room, "while Treville is on his way here, we travel up to the property and scout out enemy numbers and entry points. That way we will have a plan ready to go as soon as Treville arrives"

Nodding his acceptance of his brother's plan Athos turned his steely gaze back to the blacksmith, who seemed confused for a split second before he remembered he had been asked a question before the larger musketeer's outburst.

"Paul has the fastest horses in all Toulouse, he's trustworthy and a man of good conscience, he would be willing to ride. Write your letter and I will take you too him"

Athos nodded his thanks and went to work drafting the missive for the Captain whilst his brother's saw to their horses and equipment.

* * *

 **MUSKETEER GARRISON**

Captain Treville was known to be a man with strong morals who was immensely loyal to France and its monarch. However he was also completely devoted to his men – they were the closest thing he had to family and while he knew they knew the risks they undertook each time they road out of the garrison it never made him worry less.

D'Artagnan had been no exception to the Captain's worry – if anything the boy had received the brunt of it on regular occasion. Being the youngest man to be commissioned into the regiment alongside still carrying an air of innocence and naivety, Treville, along with many others in the regiment, had developed slight protective tendencies towards the boy.

The fact that the boy was facing some unknown situation all on his own did not sit well with the Captain and he would be having strong words with the lad when he returned home with the inseparables.

At present he was pacing his office waiting for news that may or may not arrive about his missing musketeer. Treville had been immensely proud of his men when he had asked for volunteers to remain on standby, ready to ride out as soon as they were needed to go to the young Gascon's aid. Within seconds of making the request he had double the volunteers he needed or expected – whilst the boy may not feel that he was deserving of the regiment's brotherhood, they had extended it to him regardless.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Reynard, one of the senior musketeers burst into his office, before Treville could reprimand or question Reynard said the words Treville had been waiting for, "Athos has sent word."

Treville was out of his office and down to the courtyard in a flash, greeted by the sight of a breathless and exhausted horse and her rider who mirrored her tiredness.

"You have word from my men?" Treville questioned as he approached the young man.

"Captain Treville?" the young man questioned in reply, relaxing slightly when Treville nodded, "Musketeer Athos stated this be handed to no-one but you and that a young man's life depended on it."

Treville swallowed a lump in his throat as he took the missive from the young man, "thank you, our stable boy will see to your horse, Reynard will show you to the kitchen – help yourself to as much as you like"

Turning away from the expectant musketeers who had gathered when they learnt of Athos's letter – several sensing the impending order had left to saddle up their horses, knowing Athos would have been unlikely to have found D'Artagnan yet and so was most likely requesting help, Treville pried the letter open with shaky hands.

 _To Captain Treville_

 _We have learnt why D'Artagnan left the garrison. He heard from an old friend that a man by the name of Lucian, who had kidnapped him as a child, holding and torturing him and many other boys for at least three months, had found he was in Paris and was making arrangements to come find him._

 _From what Dorian, a boy who escaped Lucian's clutches with D'Artagnan, can tell us Lucian is well trained, smart, dangerous and completely obsessed with D'Artagnan._

 _There is more to the story that I wont put in writing but needless to say D'Artagnan is once again in this man's grip. Below is a map leading to the property Dorian and D'Artagnan were held at as children and we think Lucian would have returned there with D'Artagnan._

 _We are loathed to leave D'Artagnan there any longer than necessary but we cannot breach the property, take out Lucian's men all whilst finding and protecting D'Artagnan on our own._

 _Please send what men you can spare, we will scout the property and have a plan ready for their arrival but we can not and will not wait more than a week once this letter has been sent for their arrival before we breach regardless._

 _Athos._

Gripping the letter so tight his hand turned white Treville turned to his men – pleased to see the volunteers he had chosen were finishing up saddling up their horses. "Bernard, you're in charge whilst I'm gone, those chosen to be on standby mount up, we have a long hard ride ahead of us"


	7. Rescuing The Gascon

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First of sorry about the lack of updates yesterday I got back from work and ended up falling straight to sleep.**

 **On the plus side we see D'Art FINALLY in this chapter - I never intended for it to take so long for them to find him so I'm really sorry about that, hopefully the next couple of chapters make up for that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - You were right to expect the worse. D'Art's been with Lucian for just over a week (probz nearing 2 at this point) as he had a head start on our boys and then they've waited for Treville. His time with Lucian has done a lot of damage but hopefully our boys can put it right :) Also glad you liked the fight :)

Katx (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry about making you wait so long but rescue starts now! :) I'm not mean enough to give him permanent injuries but they still are quite bad, Aramis's skills will definitely be put to the test

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The back up will come in handy and I have plans for Treville as well so had to get him here somehow :)

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep Treville's mad and is only going to get more angry as things progress, Lucian has no idea what's about to happen mwhaha :D

 **As always lots of love to followers/favouriters/reviews you all make my day :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Rescuing the Gascon  
**

Treville and his men had pushed their mounts to just before the point of complete collapse. After he had filled his men in with the situation they had absolutely no qualms about foregoing sleep and food to ensure they reached their brothers as quickly as possible.

The Captain had been unable to relax nor had he been able to let go of the tight band of panic and concern that had gripped his heart since reading Athos's letter, and now that they were only minutes away from the rendezvous point it was only tightening more.

"Captain!" exclaimed a nervous yet joyful voice at the top of the hill. Raising a hand to block out the harsh glare of the sun Treville saw Aramis riding towards him, a strained smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, plastered on his face.

"Aramis" Treville responding acknowledging his man's presence, a frown forming when he noticed the distinct lack of his other too men, "the others?"

Aramis's smile fell completely then and he looked at his commanding officer with such pain and determination that the man found himself straightening in anticipation, "Porthos is keeping an eye on Athos"

"He's injured?" Treville questioned confused, they had reached the meeting point within the allotted time so Athos shouldn't have breached the house yet.

"Not physically no"

Treville's head tilted to the side slightly, "explain"

Taking a deep, steadying breath Aramis began his explanation, "We were scouting yesterday afternoon and had managed to get closer to the place where D'Artagnan is being held than we had be able to previously… We were doing a quick sweep, checking out possible entry points to see if we needed to adjust the plan when…" the medic's voice faltered.

"What happened" Captain Treville asked softly, placing a reassuring arm on the medic's own.

"When we heard him"

"Lucian?"

"D'Artagnan"

Treville and his men were silent as they absorbed what the Spaniard was telling them, before they could respond the sharpshooter elaborated.

"We heard him scream… He sounded in so scared and in so much pain" he explained, tears forming in his eyes as the sound of his little brother crying out replayed in his head. "Athos reacted immediately and almost broke cover to charge right in. It took both me and Porthos to hold him and keep him quiet while he calmed down."

Treville sighed forlornly, "and now he's blaming himself and questioning his decision to wait for us and keeps trying to get to the house" he guessed, sighing again when Aramis nodded sadly, "We had to drug him last night so he wouldn't try running off while we were asleep."

"Well" Treville spoke up, straightening himself in the saddle as he did so, "you've had just under a week to come up with a plan so lead on so we can get started… The only one who Athos will listen to now about this not being his fault will be D'Artagnan."

It had taken just over an hour to fill the Captain in with what they had found out, both about D'Artagnan and the man holding him. During this time the other musketeers kept a respectable distance having realized that this was personal to D'Artagnan and was not their place to know.

They returned to the discussion when it moved onto the rescue plan that the inseparables had concocted. The men adjusted the plan slightly given the amount of men Treville had brought with him was more than they had hoped for. Because of this they would be able to cover the area and reach D'Artagnan quicker – something everyone was pleased with.

The plan itself was relatively simple; the property was split over three floors including a basement and had multiple entrance points, so the men would split up into smaller groups of two or three and breach the house at the same time. Athos, Porthos and Aramis would head straight to the basement as it was from there that they had heard a shout the day before. While their attention was focused on getting D'Artagnan out of there Treville and his men would cover them by taking out as many of Lucian's men as possible – ensuring the way would be clear for them to get the no doubt injured boy out safely. Treville's men would spread themselves out over the remain two floors while the rescue was taking place in case D'Artagnan had been moved – though it was unlikely they were not taking any chances.

"What of Lucian?" one of the volunteers asked as they went over the plan, deciding on the groups.

"Capture alive if you can, the boy deserves to see justice done after everything the bastards done to him. But if you have to, you have permission to use deadly force" Treville clarified as they began final weapon preparation before setting their plan in motion.

* * *

Inside the house D'Artagnan was pulled from the blissful escape from his seemingly never ending pain by the shouts and sounds of battle.

He tried to raise his body, or at the very least his head but it simply took too much energy and caused him too much pain he settled for whimpering pathetically and resuming his earlier position, cursing his initial plan to seek out Lucian before he found him. He had let his fear of the man dictate his action, he had ignored the one lesson Athos had mercilessly been drilling into him since day one; _Head over heart_ … Athos… The thought of his beloved mentor and brother caused pain to shoot through his heart and he prayed that the man did not hate him for his departure.

He was pulled from his thoughts, which for the first time in several days were somewhat lucid and coherent when an agonizingly familiar voice sounded from down the hall.

"Where is he!" growled Porthos as he flung the mercenary against the wall, not caring about the pain he was causing the man.

"Don't know what'cha talking bout" spat the man through bloody teeth – curtsey of a punch from Aramis minutes earlier.

"That boy is our little brother," said Athos, his tone so dark and dangerous that his brother's almost didn't recognize it, "We are more than willing to have you endure the same injures he has, plus more, if you don't tell us what we want to know."

The man swallowed nervously, paling notably at the threat before deciding keeping the boy hidden for his employer was not worth his life and pointed them to the room just down the hall.

With a swift hit to the man's temple to knock him out the three musketeers barreled down the remainder of the corridor to reach the room. Mentally they had tried to prepare themselves for what they might have seen when that door opened, but what awaited them was worse than they had imagined. gf

"Christ above! D'Artagnan!" Aramis yelled, racing over to the boy, followed quickly by his brothers.

In front of them on a worn, thin mattress was their brother. Wearing nothing but the torn remains of his breeches and a thin tatty blanket that covered his legs. There was no part of their young friend that had escaped Lucian's cruelty and even the feather touch of Aramis's medic fingers had the Gascon whimpering painfully and trying to shift away from the touch.

"Easy D'Art it's us" the medic cooed softly while he tried to make a mental list of the injuries the boy had sustained – sickeningly the boy simply had too many to count.

"Bastard has him chained like a dog!" roared Porthos when he noticed the steel collar that was wrapped tight around his brother's throat and the chain that attached from it to the wall, limiting the boy's movements to a few steps either side of the bed – not that the boy looked in any condition go anywhere.

"…P'thos?" mumbled a small voice from the injured boy. It was so quiet they almost didn't hear it; in fact it was only because they were so focused on any signs of awareness from the boy that they heard it at all.

"Yeah whelp I'm 'ere" the large musketeer confirmed whilst moving into the Gascon's line of sight, knowing that he would believe it more if he saw him. "Athos and 'Mis are here as well… We're gonna get you out of here okay"

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan slurred, tiredness and pain making his brain fuzzy and muddled – all his earlier clarity was slowly beginning to wane.

"Right here D'Art, just stay still while Porthos gets that chain off you and then we'll get you out of here" the medic said softly, having noticed the small flinch the boy had exhibited when Porthos yelled earlier.

D'Artagnan let out a small broken chuckle at the medic's words before a coughing fit stopped him. The fit aggravated the numerous chest injuries he was sporting and the world had momentarily gone a bright white as the pain nearly overwhelmed him.

As the world came back into focus he could hear someone murmuring soothing comforts in his ear and he forced his eye's back open to greet his last brother.

"…'Thos" he breathed, a valiant attempt at a smile appearing before even that pained him enough for it to transform into a grimace

Athos looked at the broken, bloody body of his brother and longed to reach out and comfort him but the memory of his reaction to Aramis's fingers stopped him. The boy had endured enough pain, he wouldn't add to it if he could help it.

"…'m s'rry 'Thos" slurred D'Artagnan as unconsciousness once again threatened to claim him.

The elder musketeer's face morphed into one of pure confusion at the boy's apology before he figured he was probably apologizing for leaving.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he soothed, stilling the boy with a single raise of an eyebrow when he looked ready to protest.

"Ah Ha!" Porthos cheered as he managed to open the lock on the chains, freeing the Gascon from the collar. Though the sight of the raw skin that took its place disgusted them almost as much as the sight of their brother collared like a beast.

"Can you walk?" Athos queried. He could tell from his own evaluation that the answer was probably no, but the boy was resoundingly stubborn so he might still surprise them.

True to expectations he did surprise them… just not how they were expecting. D'Artagnan let out another chuckle sounding so broken that chilled the musketeer's blood, before forcing his weary, pain and fever filled eyes open and over to his beloved brothers

"…Not…Anymore"


	8. Injuries

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow the responses I received for the last chapter made me feel really bad for leaving you all on the cliffhanger.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thank you for the review - First off wow thanks for the speedy review dont think the chapter had been up 30mins before you reviewed so thanks for that :D Nothing that can't be fixed with some tlc from his brothers i think (i'm not that mean (i think lol)) I have written a bit of Athos's guilt and regret in a later chapter so keep an eye out for that, needless to say he and D'Art will been needing a heart to heart at some point.

Tidia: Thank you for the review - I figured we needed something happen whilst they were waiting (that and i'm just plain mean to D'Art lol) we'll find out exactly what's up with D'Arts legs in this one so read on :)

Rita Marx: Thank you for the review - I was in the mood for something dramatic lol glad it had the intended effect, hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

ZoeBreaky: Thank you for the review - I know I'm so mean. They'll hate me even more when they find out what else I have planned for them i think, There are going to be several heart-to-heart moments later on i think. Our boys need to get it into D'Arts skull that he can rely on his brothers. :)

BerserkerHellHound: Thank you for the review - I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like the new chapter :)

SindarDragonRider: Thank you for the review - Your kind words made my day so thank you for that :) If you like protectiveness/comfort you'll be getting a lot of it in later chapters so I hope you'll enjoy it. Hoping the wait for the new chapter wasnt too hard ;) I'll try to keep my updates daily - especially if i leave you all on a cliffy :)

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - Sorry yours werent showing properly it seems to be really picky about showing reviews, especially guest ones, they'll probably be up in the next day or so but thanks anyways :)

 **I'm really humbled by the support and kind words you've all given me so thank you so much, sending my thanks to followers/favouriters/reviewers**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Injuries  
**

"…Not…Anymore"

Those two words made Athos see red and it was only the knowledge that D'Artagnan needed the comfort of family more than anything at this point that stopped the elder musketeer from going on a rampage. He desperately needed something to keep his hands busy before he punched something – and given D'Artagnan's condition it would only scare him, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Porthos had guessed the boy wouldn't be in any condition to walk and was more than willing to carry him in his arms like a mother would a babe if it got him out of this accursed place.

Aramis however picked up on the underlining emotion in D'Artagnan's words and within moments was significantly paler and swearing in Spanish as he reached for the blanket coving the boy's legs.

"Oh D'Art" the medic soothed as he observed the damage done to his young friends legs. It looked as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to them. They were both very obviously and painfully broken, there was even part of one of his bones sticking though the skin in his right leg.

The sight of the Gascon's bloody, deformed legs made each of the musketeers fight to keep their breakfasts safely inside their stomachs.

"…'s 'llright 'Mis" D'Artagnan slurred bravely, even though the group could hear the fear underlining them. "…D'n't 'urt 'nym're" he mumbled, ignoring the still lucid part of his brain that was screaming at him that, that was a bad thing.

Alarm bells went off in the Spaniard's head as he spun on his heels to look into the eyes of the stubborn Gascon who was still fighting against the pull of unconsciousness. "D'Artagnan!"

Aramis repeated his name with increasing seriousness until he was greeted with a look of recognition from the Gascon. "When did you lose feeling?"

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to bat away the fog in his mind to answer his friend's question. It was important he knew that but he just could remember, the days and the pain had all melded into one. "…D'n't know," he mumbled honestly, the pauses between words becoming longer as he struggled to remain focused, 'ow long…been 'ere?"

"How'd you get your legs broken anyway," Aramis muttered under his breath while he assessed the damage, concern that the loss of feeling might be permanent if he didn't do something soon – if it wasn't already. The optimistic part of him putting the time confusion down to the amount of time the boy would most likely have been unconscious.

As D'Artagnan had been using all his focus to listen to his friend in case he was asked another question he was able to hear the Spaniard's muttering and without registering that it was a rhetorical question and that Aramis wasn't expecting an answer he grunted a reply, "…almost …got out" pausing to catch his breath and missing the concerned looks that passed between his brothers at the sound of his harsh breathing, "…Pi'k'd lock like… P'thos taught" he continued, a bit of pride coming through as he remembered the relief of finally getting the collar unlocked.

Porthos in turn frowned deeply, he was ecstatic that the boy had been able to put what he taught him to practical use to try and get out of a dire situation. But it also meant that the pain and damage to D'Artagnan's legs were his fault. After all if he hadn't taught him to pick locks, he never would have been able to get free and then would have been injured.

Oblivious to his brother's turmoil as he pushed through the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him D'Artagnan continued, his breaths getting harsher the longer he spoke, "M'naged…to get… trees…b'for' caught"

"Easy D'Artagnan" Athos soothed when he saw the strain simply talking was putting on the boy. He had no idea where Aramis would want to start treating when he finished seeing to the lad's legs. His whole body was a mesh of deep bruises, cuts and burns and judging by the trouble he seemed to be having breathing Athos was almost certain he had some broken ribs – he could only hope that his lungs had not been damaged – Athos himself had suffered some mild lung bruising once before and the pain was horrible, the last thing he wanted was for his protégé to suffer that alongside his other injuries.

"…Athos?" Wheezed a confused D'Artagnan. The single word and look of confusion was enough to ramp up the musketeer's panic to a whole new level. If D'Artagnan was having trouble remembering who was in the room with him then things were much worse than any of them had anticipated – which was saying something considering the critical condition the boy was in.

"D'Artagnan" Aramis began hesitantly, his voice, calm as if speaking to a wounded, spooked animal, grabbed the full attention of everyone in the room and judging by the grim look on the Gascon's face he knew what was coming. "I have to try and reset these bones" the medic explained, looking visibly sick at the pain he was about to cause his little brother, "there's a chance you could lose both legs if I don't do something soon, let alone the infection risk" he rambled, imploring his brothers to understand he really didn't want to do this but it was seriously needed.

"…Do it" D'Artagnan said resolutely, trying his best to put up a brave front and to alleviate his brother's guilt at causing him pain.

"I'm not going to lie to you D'Artagnan. This is going to be excruciating"

"C'n't be…worse…than when he… broke 'em"

Unfortunately for D'Artagnan it turn out to be much worse than the initial break and against his pride – which at this point had been torn to shreds thanks to Lucian, he screamed.

Porthos and Athos had leapt into action as soon as Aramis had given the silent signal, knowing that although they would be adding to the boy's pain, it was necessary for his survival. So the second Aramis had began to push the protruding bone back into the limb, the pair grabbed ahold of the screaming Gascon to prevent him from thrashing about and doing himself more harm (if that was even possible) All the while willing him to fall unconscious and be free from the pain.

Thankfully for all involved and despite the Gascon's resilient effort, the pain of having bones reset and pushed back under the skin was more than enough to force the young man's body to pull him into an unconscious state.

"Porthos pass me my bags" Aramis ordered as soon as the bone was back in place. Having forced himself to ignore the pained, hoarse screams of his little brother, telling himself that it was a necessary pain, the medic was now completely focused on saving the life of the boy they had all come to love.

"You're going to work on him here?" Athos asked incredulously, surprised his friend would want the boy in here a second more than needed.

"It's far from ideal," Aramis answered without taking his eyes off of the larger of the two bags he had brought with him, "The cold and damp is doing him no favours but we can't risk moving him until I'm sure it wont do more damage to him. Besides I need to splint those legs"

"You brought splints with you?" Porthos enquired surprised at the medic's forethought.

"Nothing the length he needs" Aramis sighed as he worked on splinting one of the legs, "I'm hoping that if I use more than one bit on each side it'll do until I can get something more suitable"

"We'll get something as soon as we can" Athos reassured, knowing full well that a badly splinted injury could cause the bone to heal incorrectly, which could cause D'Artagnan to lose the ability to walk properly ever again or at the very least it would force them to re-break the bone to set and splint it properly.

"What 'bout the rest of 'im?" Porthos questioned sadly as he looked at the bloody body of his sleeping brother

Running a hand through his hair Aramis sighed, before his eyes hardened and the Spaniard went into full on medic mode, "for now we look for injuries that need immediate attention, his breathing and slight memory problem were the most concerning I noticed so check his ribs and head for damage while I finish with his legs"

Well versed with the terse nature of their friend when he was tending to a wounded comrade Athos and Porthos simply went to work checking the areas asked.

"Feels like the ribs on the right side are all cracked if not broken" Athos explained after examining the boy's torso.

"And the left?" Aramis asked, tearing his gaze from where he was stitching up the cut on the leg from where the bone had come through.

"One or two feel cracked and I imagine the rest are badly bruised if the bruising on his chest is anything to go by"

Cursing quietly in Spanish the medic returned to his bag, pulling out a roll of bandages, "That explains his trouble breathing… I doubt it's punctured anything but I wouldn't be surprised if his lungs are bruised as well after all that. Nothing much we can do apart from wrap them up tightly and be careful when we move him… How's his head looking" the medic asked Porthos without looking at him, having returned his focus to the leg he was bandaging.

"Not good" Porthos reported grimly, gaining a sad look from the medic and one of pure rage from Athos, "Got a nasty gash on the back of 'is head that's gonna need your needlework plus a pretty big old goose-egg lump… Kid's definitely got a concussion… explains him forgetting 'Thos earlier"

"Help Athos bind his ribs then clean the gash the best you can" Aramis instructed, tossing over a water-skin as he spoke.

The Spaniard was analysing the room to see if there was anything in there they could use as a stretcher to carry D'Artagnan out on – not wanting to risk him being carried in someone's arms unless absolutely necessary given his extensive rib damage.

He was snapped from his observations when Porthos roared enough curses to make the devil himself blush and Athos slammed a fist into the thin mattress.

Aramis paled as he saw the looks of pure fury on his brothers as they held their youngest up in a sitting position to make it easier to bind his broken ribs.

"…You need to see this 'Mis" Athos stated shakily, unable to tear his gaze away from the gruesome sight in front of him.

Faster then he had thought possible given the fact his legs had begun to go to sleep from the crouched position he had been sitting in to tend to D'Artagnan's legs, Aramis raced over to be beside Athos and examine what had his brother's so shaken up.

The sight that greeted him made him throw up in his mouth slightly and he felt on the verge of tears for what their sweet young Gascon had been subjected to.

Their young friend's back was almost completely black and covered in cuts that looked severely infected, _that would explain the boy's raging inferno of a fever_ Aramis mused as he continued his examination.

He was horrified to find blisters over the boy's shoulders – clear indication that they had been burnt by having some form of scalding liquid poured over them. Several of the blisters were oozing puss and looked infected, which was the last thing D'Artagnan needed at this point. All three of them had noticed the weight loss their brother had suffered since leaving the garrison. The boy could scarcely afford to lose any weight when he had been with them, and now, now the medic feared his body simply didn't have the reserves needed to handle fighting so many infected wounds let alone beginning the healing process.

"We need to get him out of here NOW" the marksman stressed, the slight tremble in his voice betraying his growing fears. "We'll have to hope he has no other urgent injuries that cant wait until we are out of here"

"…'Mis?" Porthos questioned hesitantly, he was all for getting D'Artagnan out of this hellhole but the panic in the usually so assured medic was worrying him.

"This is too much for his body to handle!" Aramis ranted, his medic mask dropping into hysteria, "He's so malnourished his body doesn't have the nutrients it needs to heal, combat the fever, fight the infection and keep his heart beating… That's not even considering the damage all that bruising has done to his kidneys… If we don't do something soon he **will** die now pick him up and lets get him out of here!"


	9. Lucian

**Evening Dearies :)**

 **We finally get to see Lucian in this chapter - he came out quite a bit madder then I originally intended but hey it works :) **

**WARNING: things get a little darker near the end - nothing explicit just giving you all a heads up.**

 **Still loving all the support you guys have been giving me so thanks for that and now I only need like 3 more followers to beat my previous record :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep you were right *high five* I have no idea what's going on with it not showing some reviews, its not just yours. But they're still coming through to my emails so I still get to read your thoughts and kind words so thanks for the support :)

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - I have no plans to kill him, don't think I have it in me to do that... I hadn't even considered Constance or Louis but now I'm intrigued and will definitely try to include them when they get back to Paris so thank you for that :D

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm so mean I know lol. His legs are going to be one of the longest things to heal and will affect his recovery in other ways as well so stay tuned :)

SindarDragonRider: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you managed to survive the wait lol :D I have a major Aramis/D'Art fluff/comfort moment planned in a later chapter that I'm really looking forward to writing but all our boys (even Treville) will be very protective of D'Art for a while now :D

Katx (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hope your production goes well :) D'Art's not out of the woods yet but having the boys there will help a lot :D

 **Sending my love to followers/favouriters/reviewers you all make my day *hugs***

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Lucian  
**

Ignorant to his missing Gascon's condition Treville and his small group began work clearing the property. They had only been in a few rooms so far but what they had seen would no doubt give them nightmares for days.

In one room there was an array of torture devices such as whips, knives and even a rack. Treville blanched at the dried blood on each instrument and sent up a multitude of prayers for his young solider to have not been subjected to them.

It was unlikely he knew but he didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself, let alone his men, if they lost their most promising new commission because of this vile man.

The second room was just as bad as the first though instead of torture devices it appeared to have been one of the holding rooms that Athos had described to him. Although the room resembled a cell in the Bastille than a room, beds were nothing more than thin straw filled mattresses, windows were barred and there was a small chamber pot in the corner of the room. The dried blood on some of the mattresses told of Lucian's victims trying to recover after whatever he had done to them.

After they had cleared most of the rooms on their floor they reached an ornate door that starkly contrasted with the rest of the house. Silently warning his men to be on their guard – they had encountered more resistance the closer they got to this room and his instincts and experience told him that this was were Lucian was hold up.

* * *

"Captain Treville of the Kings musketeers" Lucian drawled as he lounged on the plush velvet settee at the end of the room, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Monsieur Lucian I presume?" Treville questioned as he approached the man slowly, quite confused – and slightly offended, by the man's complete lack of worry or concern at the appearance of armed soldiers storming his hideaway.

The man simply responded with a crazed smile and mocking bow that set Treville's teeth on edge.

"Where's my missing soldier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Lucian muttered, waving him off as he flicked through a small leather bound book that he was holding in his hands.

"Charles D'Artagnan" Treville spat, not missing the way Lucian's smile grew or how he perked up at the name, "He is a man under my command and I know he left to find you… Now where is he?!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Lucian chided, wagging a finger mockingly in from of the Captain's face, "As you said, Charlie-boy left to find me… He **wanted** to be here so why don't you just take your hounds away and go back to Paris" he smile turned menacing, "Charlie is **mine!** "

Treville was about to retort when an agonizing scream pierced the air, causing all of them to whirl towards the source of the sound, "D'Artagnan" Treville breathed, his anger towards Lucian reaching new heights when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man practically crooning at the sound of D'Artagnan's pain.

"Sir" one of the musketeers muttered quietly, anxiety and concern written all over his face.

"Leave D'Artagnan to Athos's group. They will not rest till they've got him safely out of here"

Hearing this information Lucian's face darkened exponentially and the musketeers could see the madness in his eyes.

"Charlie is **MINE**!" he roared as he launched himself at the Captain, who was able to easily block him. Lucian's anger was getting the better of him, causing him to be sloppy and allow Treville to read his moves which much more clarity.

"You can't have him! He's MINE! MINE! MINE!" he screeched, emphasizing each word with a swing of his blade.

The fight went on for several minutes – even with his anger making him sloppier Lucian was still an impressive swordsman. Treville channeled all the hate he had for this man into his strikes, deciding that if he couldn't out maneuver the man then he would simply overpower him.

Lucian apparently had a similar idea and the two were almost equally matched for a time. The longer the fight dragged on it became abundantly clear what the eventual outcome would be, as despite his skill Lucian had clearly become complacent with his training as of late as the man was lacking in stamina. Whereas Treville, who always made sure to get in as much training as he could whenever his schedule would allow, had much more in the way of reserves, allowing him to simply wait the man out.

Sure enough before long Lucian dropped his sword and fell to his knees – too exhausted to keep standing, let alone fight.

With an almost unnoticeable nod Treville signaled one of his men who was closest to Lucian and the musketeer was quick to use the hilt of his sword to knock the exhausted crazy man unconscious.

"Right, George" Treville commanded as he sheathed his sword and wiped the thin band of sweat off of his forehead, the stated musketeer stood to attention awaiting orders, "find something to tie him up with and then stand guard, I have no doubt Athos, Aramis and Porthos will want a minute alone with him once this is over and who are we to deny them that" he smirked, watching a moment as his man began cutting up one of the curtains into strips to use as restraints before he turned to his other man, "Henri, you're with me lets see if there's anything here that explains what all this was about."

"Sir" Henri called; barely containing his anger as in his shaking hands he held the book Lucian had been so intent on reading before the confrontation, "You really need to see this"

Surprised at the poorly veiled contempt in his usually mild-mannered musketeer Treville stop his search of the desk drawers and made his way over to said musketeer, "What is it?"

"The first few pages are seemingly innocent," Henri explained, anger now slightly under control, "probably to stop further investigation."

"And when you read further?"

"See for yourself sir" Henri stated grimly, passing the Captain the book before heading off to continue searching the room.

Fury flashed across the Captains face as he investigated the book in his hands, he had been surrounded by paperwork most of his working life and was infinitely familiar with most forms, as such despite the code the book was written in Treville was able to make it out to be a ledger of some description, complete with – what he could guess to be, a general description e.g. age and gender, how long they had been in possession of said person, how much they received for them and another column that he couldn't quite decrypt.

"It would seem Lucian believes himself to be an auctioneer of sorts" Treville spat, his contempt for the unconscious man in his custody clear for all to see.

"You mean?" George asked hesitantly, blanching at the implication, "those rooms we passed?"

"Are where he kept his merchandise… until he could sell them to the highest bidder"

"That's not the end of it I'm afraid Captain" Henri called as he passed his commanding officer the document he found, "this was in a hidden bottom of one of the desk drawers, its not coded like the ledger"

Treville took the document and barely contained the urge to kill Lucian when he read what it contained, as a quick scan of the document had him zeroing in on one particular section.

 _Item 151: Male, Aged 8_

 _Item so far resilient to methods used to break him. Stubborn and refuses to cry out when in pain – possible selling point depending on buyer. Does make the occasional smart mouth comment however, this will need to be rectified before sale as will lower value. Next stage of training to begin in a weeks time once the item has learnt what happens when he disregards the orders of his master. Estimate new training to be difficult and painful given items age and size but will progress regardless…_

Treville wanted to be sick, this was clearly documenting what he had done to D'Artagnan as a child – Athos had already filled him in on the fact that D'Artagnan was the youngest one being held there at eight years old. The Captain's heart clenched at what the young boy had been though as he skipped further ahead in his examination of the document.

 _...Second stage of training has brought around more… interesting results – the boy remains defiant but that almost makes him more desirable. He cried out during the first session but has since returned to fighting in silence. Debating whether to sell or not as the boy is enticing in his own unique way._

This time Treville really was sick and whilst he ignored the concerned looks from his men he debated what to do with this information. No doubt D'Artagnan would not want his brothers to know exactly what happened to him as a child, but as brothers did they have a right to know. He knew they would want to know, to be able to help their younger brother who, if the information collected was accurate, had never properly dealt with his past ordeal.

Deciding that the matter could wait till a more opportune time Treville folded the document up and placed in securely into his pocket.

"There you are Captain" called a voice. Looking to the door Treville saw the remained of his men enter the large study/reading room.

"The house is clear sir, all of this scums men are either dead or ran" one of the musketeer's informed.

"D'Artagnan?" Treville questioned, almost dreading the answer when the musketeer paled slightly

"Athos's group were getting him out when we passed them earlier"

"He's alive then?"

"For the moment sir, but he looks to be in a really bad state… especially is Aramis's face was anything to go by"

Treville cursed under his breath as he reigned in the desire to kill Lucian that had reared its head once again at that piece of information.

"Right" he stated instantly drawing the attention of his men, "lets get out of here then… I want that piece of trash under constant guard by at least two of you; he is to be given the bare essentials and to be kept as far away from D'Artagnan as possible. Athos, Aramis and Porthos are only to be allowed to see him if I have given you my direct permission, understood?"


	10. Assessing the Damage

**Evening Dearies**

 **I'm glad you all seemed to like the slightly mad/crazed Lucian - well not liked he did hurt our D'Art but you know what i mean :) I had intended for him to be menacing and serious but somehow came out crazed but hey it was fun to write :).**

 **I was also having a bit of a meh day at work today but then I got a bunch of really nice reviews from you all and it completely made my day so THANK YOU :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Dont worry they will get their revenge on Lucian and I think yes you can take it as Lucian sexually abused D'Artagnan, I'm not too sure how I want our boys to find out, should it be from D'Art, Treville or Lucian himself? what do you think?

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He wont survive till the end of the story i'll tell you that much, though when or how he'll meet his end i havent decided yet, i'm toying with several ideas.

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - It'll be a little while before he'll get what's coming to him but yes it will be satisfying i promise :D

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the fight, I have several plans for Lucian, contemplating having him getting access to some sort of weapon but not sure how i want it to come about yet. Safe to say he'll get what's coming to him.

SindarDragonRider: Thanks for the review - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and like my writing style, In terms with whether or not Treville actually threw up, considering what he learnt i think he did actually do it and I dont know how long the musketeers will be able to comply with Treville's order

Katx (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it. I'm trying to keep the chapters in the high 1000's but some will be shorter than others.

ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Lucian, he was fun but creepy to write so i'm glad he came across that way :) This whole situation is not going to be easy on D'Artagnan thats for sure :)

 **Lots of love to followers/favouriters/reviewers you all make my day :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Assessing the Damage  
**

Although Athos was recognized as the leader of the 'inseparables' he had no issues in relinquishing control over to one of his brothers if the situation called for it. As such as soon as he heard the panic in Aramis's voice for their youngest's condition he and Porthos were quick to follow the medic's orders and wasted no time in gathering the now feather light musketeer into Porthos's muscular arms, then with Aramis covering the front and Athos bringing up the rear they headed for the exit.

As they were exiting the building Athos spared a quick thought of their Captain, hoping the man had not killed Lucian as he and his brothers were eager to get their own revenge on the man that had caused their brother to be in such a despicable condition. They had run into one of the other groups of musketeer's on their way out and Athos had quickly given them a message to let Treville know that they had left the building before brushing off the man's queries about D'Artagnan's condition and leaving to head to what had been their safe house for the past week but what was little more than an abandoned farmhouse.

* * *

Once they were safely back at the farmhouse Porthos rushed D'Artagnan into the room that Aramis insisted on preparing for him before they left for their rescue. The young Gascon's condition had deteriorated further during the journey and the three musketeers' were extremely fearful about his ability to survive such damage.

"Right" Aramis commanded as he slipped back into his strict medic mode, Athos and Porthos straightened up in response, awaiting orders from their experienced brother. "We need to get this fever down so I need water as cold as you can get it, as well as some hot water to help clean his wounds. We need to clear out these infections if he's going to stand a chance at surviving this."

"I'm on it" Porthos called as he exited the room to gather the water.

"What do you need me to do?" Athos asked as he forced himself to remain positive about their brother's chances. If anyone could survive such injuries it would be their stubborn Gascon.

"He needs something the proper length to splint those legs and then the bones need checking that they didn't shift during the journey"

Nodding, Athos left to find something long and sturdy enough to be used as a splint.

Alone with D'Artagnan, Aramis sent up a pleading prayer that God did not take his young brother away from him, and with an order to fight whispered in the boy's ear Aramis began his work.

There was little to do without the ability to clean his wounds so Aramis settled for making poultices and pain relieving drafts while he waited, he had no doubt their Gascon would be defiant about taking them but he refused to have the boy in pain longer than necessary.

"Waters 'ere 'Mis" Porthos called as he brought in two buckets of water, one cold and one steaming.

"Good" Aramis nodded, relieved that he could start work on the boy, "Lets use the hot water to clean him up a bit"

Starting on the boys back as it had the most signs of infection Aramis and Porthos worked to clean off all the dried blood and pus, slowly turning the water a light brownish colour.

Once it was clear however they were finally able to see the extent of the damage done.

"When I get my hands on Lucian" Athos growled as he entered the room with some long smooth branches to be used as splints for D'Artagnan's legs.

As Aramis had noted earlier some form of boiling liquid had been poured over the boy's shoulders, leaving an array of blisters – some of which were infected, in its wake. Gathering up a clean cloth and a needle Aramis focused on draining the infected blisters, trying his best to ignore the pained whimpers that his actions caused.

Once they were cleared and covered in a poultice to help clear the infection the musketeers made quick work of bandaging them before setting their sights on the rest of their brothers back.

Their work was interrupted by the return of Treville and the other musketeers. Their appearance startled the men so much they all reached for their weapons, moving protectively in front of their youngest. Only to relax when they saw their Captain.

"How is he?" Treville asked, directing his question to Athos as Aramis had returned to tending to the lad.

"Bad" Athos admitted, his voice shaking slightly, "Really bad… Aramis isn't sure if he's going to …" unable to finish his sentence Athos forced himself to remain composed as he turned back to Treville, "what of Lucian"

Ignoring his lieutenant's obvious topic change the Captain smirked evilly "Under constant guard awaiting punishment for his crimes upon D'Artagnan and the others… Though at the moment he's unconscious and will be nursing quite the headache when he wakes up"

"I want to see him," Athos said coldly as he went to stand up, only to be pushed down by Treville's strong grip on his shoulder.

"Not now" Treville ordered, his expression softening slightly as he continued, "Your place is here for now. When the boy's out of the woods I'll consider it… Call if you need anything Aramis, I have men already warming up some more water they'll bring it in when it's ready." Smiling sadly at the grunt he received in response the Captain left them to their work.

So focused on their work the three musketeers once again didn't notice the presence of another of their own until the man placed another bucket of steaming water by Aramis's side, quietly asking if they needed anything else and leaving with the bucket of cold, discoloured water.

A couple of hours passed before Aramis deemed he had done all he could for the boy's back; blisters had been cleared and cleaned, cuts had been drained, cleaned and then stitched and a strong poultice had been smothered over the worst of his bruises. At his word the men gently turned him back onto his front, careful to place him on the padding they had created to cradle his wounds before they could finish and bandage him.

Whilst Athos worked on checking the bones in D'Artagnan's legs and re-splinting them, Porthos focused on clearing the grim, pus and blood from the whelp's torso.

"We need to try and rouse him soon" Aramis informed as he worked on cleaning and stitching the gash on the back of D'Artagnan's head, "A wound like this is guaranteed to give him a hell of a concussion, he can't be left to sleep for too long"

They then debated for several moments as to how long they should let him sleep for before they tried to wake him; Athos was all for waking him up now, whilst Porthos wanted to wait till they had finished tending to his wounds. Aramis, who had the deciding vote, agreed with Porthos – as much as he wanted to see his brother awake now, it would cause the boy less pain if they waited till after they finished checking him over before waking him up.

Unfortunately the decision was made for them as D'Artagnan began to toss and turn, clearly trapped in the throws of a nightmare.

"D'Art" Aramis called softly as he gently tapped the side of the boy's face that wasn't black and blue.

D'Artagnan's response was simply to whimper painfully as the nightmare continued to torment him and the pain of his injuries continued to radiate throughout his body.

Athos's heart clenched at the sound of his protégé's pain and his mind drifted back to a couple of day's previously when he had heard the boy scream out in pain whilst they were scouting. It was no small feat on his brother's part to stop him going and tearing the man causing his brother's pain apart. Unfortunately their reasoning could not remove the guilt festering within him.

He had been the one to decide they wouldn't follow their Gascon out of the tavern. It was his decision to stay the night at the farm in Gascony. It was his to wait for Treville – leaving his brother in Lucian's clutches for almost a whole week whilst they did nothing.

Athos felt the bile rise in his throat. He had done this; his actions had left his beloved younger brother at the hands of a psychopath. The boy could die from his wounds and then Athos would never recover – he would have no right to, it would seem he was destined to be the reason his younger brothers died.

Another pained whimper from his protégé brought him back from his regret filled thoughts and he quickly moved from the boy's legs to be beside his face.

"Come on D'Artagnan, you're safe now but you have to wake up" he commanded gently, copying the tapping motion Aramis had tried earlier.

"…A…Thos" D'Artagnan whimpered quietly, his eyes still stubbornly closed.

"I'm here D'Artagnan, come on open your eyes"

Silence reigned for several moments as they watched D'Artagnan's struggle to return to full consciousness. Several tears escaped from the young boy, which Aramis was quick to wipe away, realizing how much the boy hated to appear weak in front of them.

"…A…Thos" he repeated weakly as he opened his eyes slightly, though considering they were glazed over because of the pain and the fever he had yet to break, they strongly doubted he was completely aware of what was going on.

Running a hand through D'Artagnan's hair gently Athos continued to whisper soothing words to the boy who looked so terrified and in so much pain that the usually stoic musketeer was fighting back tears.

"…h'u'ts…'Thos" he whined painfully, subconsciously leaning into his mentor's soothing touch

Those two quiet words broke Athos's walls and tears began to flow from his eyes, looking imploringly to Aramis he found that the medic and Porthos were both crying for their brother as well.

"Here D'Art" Aramis soothed, trying to hide the hurt on his face when D'Artagnan flinched from his touch, "this will help with the pain"

"nnnnooooo" D'Artagnan slurred as he tried to move away from Aramis and his tonic, tears were flowing freely down the boy's face now "…no…m're d'ugs…pl'se" he begged as he continued his fruitless struggle to move closer to the protection his beloved mentor provided and away from the voice trying to force more drugs on him.


	11. Assessing the Damage II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Bit of a short one today I'm afraid but the next few will be longer I promise.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I like the idea of a D'Art/Athos moment so will probably include that, I do have an idea now as to how to bring up the abuse but it probably wont happen till they're back in Paris (around chpt15 or 16). I have a D'Art/Athos and D'Art/Aramis moment planned now I just need a D'Art/Porthos one and I'll have the full set lol. :)

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville wont be leaving for a bit, although he probably should as he will be in trouble when he gets back, we all know how needy and demanding King Louis is. More comfort seeking here as well so hope you like it. We'll be addressing the drugging issue a bit in the next chapter as well :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yes it does put our medic in a bit of a predicament but worry not Athos will sort our Gascon out, though it might prove to be a recurring issue :)

 **High fives, fist bumps and hugs to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews this story your support and encouragement make this story so much more fun to write.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Assessing the Damage II  
**

D'Artagnan's desperate pleas tore at the medic's heart and he looked imploringly at Athos. He had absolutely no desire to force the liquid down the boy's throat, in fact the very idea made him want to vomit. But on the other hand his little brother was in pain and he had the means to take some of it away.

"They've been drugging him" growled Porthos angrily as he was torn away from examining the boy's arms – both of which he was disgusted to discover had dislocated joints; the right was dislocated at the wrist whilst the left was done at the elbow.

"Makes sense" Athos muttered as he continued to run his fingers soothingly through D'Artagnan's hair, glad to be able to do something to comfort the boy. Seeing the looks his brothers sent his way he explained, a slight smirk ghosting his face as he did, "There is no way our impertinent young pup allowed himself to be caught without putting up a fight and there is no doubt that the escape attempt that resulted in his legs being broken was his first one"

The two men nodded in agreement, their brother had a stubborn streak that could easily rival Athos's when he wanted it to. Keeping him drugged would not only stop him from escaping but it would also make him easier to control and torment. Anger rushed through them at that thought but was quickly pushed aside when D'Artagnan, who had fallen back asleep under Athos's ministrations, once again found himself trapped in a nightmare.

At the sight of his protégé's distress Athos quickly resumed his actions from before and was pleased to find that they soothed the boy enough to allow him to return to a peaceful sleep – letting his body get the rest it desperately needed.

"Right, Athos you stay there and try and get his fever down" Aramis ordered, brushing away stray tears which had slipped during his brother's pleas with the back of his hand before returning to the task at hand.

"You need to see these 'Mis" Porthos explained, gesturing to the dislocated joints in the lad's arms, "Not sure if we can get them back in yet" he added solemnly

The Spaniard winced in sympathy when he saw the damage, the swelling alone told him the joints had been misplaced for some time, He guessed that these injuries resulted in the scream they had heard several days ago during their scouting mission.

"The wrist doesn't look too bad" Aramis explained when he remembered Porthos was waiting for his assessment, "might be a little tricky but we should be able to get it back in today… the elbow however" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "the swellings too pronounced to even attempt it at this point – we'd be doing more harm than good"

Porthos nodded sadly, having expected as much, "I'll get us some more cold water so we can begin compresses on the elbow while you sort the wrist."

"He's might fight me on this Athos" the medic warned as he gingerly picked up the injured limb, "I need you to keep him as calm as possible otherwise he'll just do more damage to himself"

As much as the marksman willed his brother to remain blissfully asleep during this part, it was not meant to be and as soon as he began work on resetting the joint the boy had screamed in pain, desperate to be away from the source of the burning pain. He had tried to fight but almost two weeks without proper food – at his last coherent count he received a small loaf of stale bread every three or four days, little sleep and a litany of injuries meant that his efforts were futile.

A small part of his mind remembered that his mentor had been with him previously and so resorted to crying out to Athos for help, begging his brother to stop the pain.

Aramis worked as quickly as he could, desperate to stop causing his brother more pain, but as soon as the boy stopped fighting and started begging Athos for help he nearly lost it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Athos had stiffened and was forcing himself not to gather the boy in a protective embrace.

The medic could see how much D'Artagnan's cries tore at Athos's heart and as such he forced them from his mind as he worked on getting the stubborn joint back into place. Thankfully at that point the joint decided to co-operate and the boy's pleas to Athos soon diminished into small pained whimpers as his body sagged in relief that not only was the pain now over but that the joint was now back in its proper place.

"…A…Th…s?" D'Artagnan mumbled quietly, instantly gaining the attention of all three men.

"You back with us whelp?" Porthos asked, keeping his tone light, which was surprisingly easy to do now that their brother was showing signs of waking again.

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed in confusion, he knew that voice he was sure. It wasn't the voice of Athos but elicited the same emotions within him – ones of love, safety, family… Brotherhood… Brother?

It was like a switch was pulled in his mind at that revelation, the fog that was clouding his mind receded slightly and the memories it had hidden returned to him.

"…P…Th…s?" he responded with as much of a smile as he could muster – which given his current state, probably resembled more of a grimace than anything else.

"Yeah I'm 'ere pup, so's 'Mis and 'Thos" the larger man grinned, visibly sagging in relief that the boy was more coherent and lucid than the last time he had been awake.

"…Not…a…puppy" D'Artagnan whined weakly causing his brothers to laugh softly for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun.

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan called hesitantly, stopping the laughter in its tracks. The injured Gascon forced his eyes to remain open and not to wince as he turned his head slightly to look at his brother, who in turn simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"…H'rt?" he asked weakly, the medic was unsure if he was asking after them or himself so simply decided to answer for both.

"We" he stated gesturing to the other men in the room, "are fine, nothing worse than a couple of bruises" smiling fondly when he saw the Gascon relax at the information, "You on the other hand" he began, his tone now serious, "have had us all worried and are quite hurt. Your concussion alone would have you off duty and training for at least a week, that's not counting all your other injuries" he ranted, softening his expression immediately when he saw the look of shame that was plastered over the young boy's face.

Before he could question it however it was replace by a look of complete exhaustion and he smiled fondly at the injured Gascon.

"Rest D'Artagnan, you're safe now"

As they watched the boy once again succumb to the exhaustion of his injuries they could only pray that the worse was now behind them and that his earlier wakefulness was a positive sign.


	12. A New Day

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **Guess what! now reached a new personal record for reviews and followers so thank you for that :D**

 **Lots of brotherly love in this chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thank you for the review - You would be correct in your assumption - honestly when are they ever that lucky lol :)

BerserkerHellHound: Thank you for the review - If you like hurt D'Art you'll be in luck as i have lots of things planned for our little D'Art :D

Tidia: Thank you for the review - D'Art needed to know his brothers were there - especially considering what i have planned mwhaha lol :D

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - He is the sort to worry about everyone but himself isnt he lol :)

 **Thanks to followers/favouriters/reviewers**

 **P.S** **Don't want to give too much away but we're in for some drama in the next chapter so stay tuned ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: A New Day  
**

The agonizing glare of the morning sun normally would have each of them grumbling and complaining loudly, but today it was a glorious sight – their brother had made it through the night.

Shortly after his last awakening D'Artagnan's health had taken a drastic turn for the worse and even with the combined effort of the three of them as well as assistance from their brothers D'Artagnan had still remained dangerously close to death. The poultices Aramis had placed seemed to be doing little to help the weakened boy fight the numerous infected wounds currently attacking him body.

It had gotten so bad at one point that Aramis himself had almost given up and had brought up the notion of sending for a priest to perform last rights on their beloved brother. It was only a strong punch to the jaw from Porthos that knocked some sense into the Spaniard and he was able to once again focus on the daunting task lying before them

Porthos had spent the night in a never-ending state of extreme panic and worry, from his little brother persistence to remain at deaths door to Aramis's occasional moments of doubt and self-deprecation the larger musketeer was emotionally drained… And that was before he had a moment to address Athos.

The senior musketeer had retreated inside himself when D'Artagnan's health turned, refusing to speak or even acknowledge him or Aramis. Athos was completely, 100% focused on D'Artagnan. Stubbornly refusing to believe he would be able to do nothing to save the life of his little brother. Guilt and regret continued to haunt the elder man but he simply focused them on helping D'Artagnan, constantly changed the compress on his forehead as soon as it started to lose it coolness and repeatedly checking his wounds to see if their infections had returned.

In truth despite the actions and all of his bravado Aramis still doubted their brother would live to see the sunrise.

But it would seem their Gascon's almost legendary stubbornness had been his saving grace as the boy managed to cling to life – admittedly his breathing was still harsh and ragged and he was so pale he was almost translucent, but he was alive and that was possibly the greatest thing in the world for the medic at that moment.

"How's he doing," questioned Treville quietly as he placed a gentle hand on Aramis's shoulder. If the Captain noticed the minute tremors that racked through his exhausted musketeer he had the grace not to mention it.

"Stubbornly still clinging to life" Aramis replied his tone fond and a tired smile gracing his face

"What can I do?" Treville knew there would be no getting these men to rest or even take a break, at least until D'Artagnan was on the mend. So he relented and let them work, knowing full well that both he and D'Artagnan would berate them for it later when they collapsed from exhaustion.

"Can someone make some broth?" the medic replied, no longer looking at his Captain as he focused on feeling his brother's pulse and trying to convince himself that he wasn't imagining the fact that it seemed stronger than the night before.

"George has some heating as we speak, he anticipated you asking." Treville replied with a smile "There's also some porridge being made for the three of you and I expect it eaten" he said firmly, his voice daring them to argue with him on this matter. To his relief they simply nodded their agreement, "they were almost done when I left to check in, I'll have them sent in as soon as they're ready."

Several minutes later Treville returned carrying three bowls of steaming porridge on a tray alongside a cup of broth, after leaving them strict instructions that they were to eat before feeding D'Artagnan he left them to it.

"You think he's gonna be able to stomach that?" Porthos enquired sadly between mouthfuls of his breakfast as he motioned to the cup of broth cooling slightly on the bedside table.

"Hopefully" Aramis replied, his voice equally as sad, "the pain of his injuries alone would make it difficult for him to retain food, add in the fact that he's basically been starved" he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration at their inability to prevent all of this from happening to their brother, "He needs it though, I don't care if he throws up half of it later on, his body can't continue fighting the fever and infections whilst trying to heal his injuries without some nourishment… I'm hoping if we take it slow he'll be able to hold it down, after last night I really don't want to drug him to make him able to eat but I will if it comes to it."

"Should we try 'nd wake 'im?" Porthos asked when they had finished their breakfast.

Waking D'Artagnan was a trial in itself but none of the men wanted to force food down the injured boy's throat – no matter how badly he needed it.

A small whimper was the first sign they received of D'Artagnan waking up and it tore at them that they were bringing him back to the pain of his injuries.

Their personal anguish was almost enough for them to demand five minutes alone with Lucian. D'Artagnan had mumbled several things whilst in a fever induced sleep and what he revealed was almost as sickening as his injuries. It was only the knowledge that their brother needed them and their own overwhelming need to be near the wounded Gascon that prevented them from acting on their growing rage towards their brother's tormentor.

"Hey D'Art" Aramis said cheerfully as he noticed the weary, slightly glazed brown orbs staring at them, "We have some food for you… Your body wont be able to recover if you don't eat, are you willing to try some?"

Moments passed in agonizing silence until D'Artagnan gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

Getting D'Artagnan to eat was a slow going process as the medic insisted they wait a bit after each spoonful to try to ensure that the boy's battered body would not throw it back up again.

D'Artagnan himself seemed to understand how badly his body needed the nourishment and tried his best to eat, despite the fact that the smell alone was almost enough to make him gag. He was able to get through almost all of the broth before his stomach began to really protest.

Aramis was able to see the signs and knew if they asked him to try anymore his stomach would reject it so he simply placed the cup back on the table and smiled encouragingly at the weakened boy, "You did really good D'Art"

Humming in response D'Artangan closed his eyes and tried desperately to control the pain that was radiating throughout his body thanks to the effort of eating. His brothers had already found him in such a pitiful state, plus the fact that the single fact that they found him at all meant they at least knew some of his past, those details added to the fact he couldn't even eat without help and when he did eat he couldn't even manage a full cup of broth made the young Gascon feel rather pitiful and the last thing he wanted was to appear any lesser in the eyes of these men that he loved so dearly.

"D'Art?" Aramis asked sounding concerned and in his mind D'Artagnan could see the medics brows furrowing and his other brothers looking to the Spaniard questioningly, "What's wrong?"

Biting the inside of his cheek to stop the whimpers that wanted to escape D'Artagnan ignored the question and focused on his breathing, however the pain from his broken ribs was almost nothing compared to the combined pain of his other injuries and in his fevered state the Gascon took a deep breath – Which, as it turns out, was the completely wrong thing to do as it ignited an inferno of pain in his chest and all the cheek biting in the world couldn't contain his whimpers as his body instinctively tried to curl in on itself.

The three musketeers had watched on in fond sadness as their little brother, once again, tried to hide his pain from them. He was never one to admit he was in pain, always saying he was 'fine,' even after almost getting blown to bits by Vadim or being shot in the side by Athos during an attempt to gain the trust of his murderous wife, the boy had been remarkably stubborn about hiding his injuries and the extent of the pain he was suffering.

However as soon as the first whimper escaped his lips they practically leapt into action. Aramis was yelling at them to not let D'Artagnan curl up lest one of his broken ribs puncture his already bruised lungs.

"Easy whelp" Porthos soothed as he squeezed the boy's hand gently, "Just breathe"

The three of them kept up a string of soothing words until D'Artagnan had himself under control again.

"D'Artagnan" Athos said after several moments of silence, waiting until the Gascon's big brown eyes were focused on him before speaking again and he could barely contain the fond smile that threatened when he saw the effort the boy was expending to remain completely focused on his voice "Do you trust me?"

D'Artagnan's brows creased, thoroughly confused by the question, Athos was his mentor, his friend, his brother… D'Artagnan would gladly give his life for the man without hesitation or second thought. Trying his best to convey all this through his eyes he nodded slowly.

Smiling softly at the battered young man he continued, "And Porthos and Aramis?"

If at all possible the Gascon's brows furrowed deeper as he began to wonder if this whole conversation was due to his fever and in reality this wasn't happening. Was Athos questioning his love for his brothers, he had left to protect them from Lucian and his men after all, of course he trusted and loved them. So again he nodded.

"The let Aramis give you something for the pain"

That one, single, sentence had fear once again returning to D'Artagnan's hazy eyes, before he could protest or say anything Athos continued, "You know you'll heal better if you're not in pain and we can not stand to see you endure such agony when we have the ability to take at least part of it away… Please, let us help" his voice practically pleading with the Gascon at the end.

Turning his fearful gaze to the Spaniard, who at this point was smiling encouragingly at him with hope clear in his eyes, D'Artagnan was silent for several moments as he willed his heart and brain to remember that Aramis was his friend and brother and would never give him anything he didn't need. They weren't Lucian or his men; they cared about him and his wellbeing. Giving his best attempt at a smile D'Artagnan nodded slowly.


	13. Leaving Preparations

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual, got distracted by tv :)**

 **Just a quick warning that things get a little dark near the end**

 **Notes On Reviews**

BerserkerHellHound: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited, hope you like this chapter as well :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He's made progress with the draughts but he's still having issues

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him remain stubborn about it but figured if he was going to listen to anyone it would be Athos

Katx (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to have you back, hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's going to be some time before he's back on his feet in the literal sense what with 2 broken legs but things will begin to improve over the next chapter or so - whether they remain better though is unlikely

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm well versed with your creativity lol, if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen to him give me a shout and i'll see what i can do. Athos will get a smidge of revenge today but they dont know the full extent of things so we have more opportunities later on.

ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the review - They dont know about the second stage yet, only Treville does and he has no plans to tell them as of yet, not feeling it's his place to tell them something like that without speaking to D'Art first at least. I have a plan for how they'll find out which will be when they're back in Paris in the next chapter or to so you wont be waiting long :) I will also explain how D'Art got kidnapped both times around the same time (god its going to be an emotional chapter when i write it lol) What i will say is our boys will be fuming and vengeful when they find out about 2nd stage.

Rita Marx: Thanks for the review - They dont know the full extent as to what Lucian's done, only that he's tortured D'Artagnan. As such they've not beaten him to death yet. After what's about to happen however... well they'll be a lot less gentle to him and less caring about leaving physical marks ;)

 **Thanks to followers/favouriters/reviewers you guys are the best and totally make my day *high five***

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Leaving Preparations  
**

The mood in the house dramatically improved over the following few days. Under the careful attention of his brothers D'Artagnan's fever finally broke and whilst he was still a long ways from fine they took it as a positive sign and rejoiced at the sight of their beloved brother's first steps on the path to recovery.

Treville was immensely thankful for his soldier's health but could help but worry about what the boy's improvement would now prompt the rest of the 'inseparables' to do. Tending to the boy had kept them occupied for several days and had kept their attention away from the man who had caused all the damage to the boy. But now that D'Artagnan was showing positive signs of recovery the Captain knew it was only a matter of time before one, if not all of them, approached him about getting a moment alone with Lucian.

Well at least he hoped they had the decency to ask him for permission, he had given his men strict orders not to allow any of them access to the man, who they had been keeping tied up, gagged and under constant guard, but Treville knew that all of his men would sympathize with the three musketeers and might even be willing, depending on what was said to them to give them several moments with the man, despite Treville's orders – not that the Captain would hold it against them if they did, his heart was not made of stone after all. He himself had spent a great deal of time, when not fretting about D'Artagnan, trying to resist the urge to inflict some of the damage Lucian had dealt to his musketeer to the man himself.

Instead, he had busied himself by going over all the information they recovered at the house. Most of it only made him want to hurt Lucian all the more but he focused on trying to see if their crazed captive had left any information as to his buyers. If they could get justice for the many, many others who had suffered because of Lucian he knew it would help all of them, especially D'Artagnan, sleep better at night.

He was sure that the boy hadn't noticed that his brothers and Captain were painfully aware of his frequent nightmares. Even after forcing his brothers out of the room at a night to get some sleep on a proper bed – after agreeing that they would do so if one person was always with him in case anything happened, he was far from out of the woods after all, the three musketeers were all to used to the signs of disturbed sleep and given the terrors that had plagued him during the worst of his fever, they had been expecting them.

Aramis himself knew exactly what the young Gascon was going through, after Savoy, every single time he closed his eyes he was back in that field, surrounded by the bodies of twenty of his brothers as he could do nothing but watch as crows and other animals came to claim them. The mere memory, to this day, was enough to almost paralyze him and he knew he would never have recovered if it hadn't have been for Athos's and Porthos's determination to not let the grieving Spaniard push them away.

As such he longed to cradle the boy and help him through the terrors he could see haunted his sleep and prevented his body the rest it sorely needed, only he knew now wasn't the time for such action, it wouldn't be welcomed. D'Artagnan's dignity and pride had been torn to shreds because of Lucian and the last thing the boy wanted was to appear weak in the eyes of the only family he had left – not that they would ever consider him as such, especially after everything he survived and had been through. Aramis and his brother knew that they would either have to wait for D'Artagnan to admit to them his fears and ask for their help, or wait for it to get to the point where they could no longer simply sit back and watch.

Athos had the idea that returning to Paris and leaving the area that had given him so many bad memories might help ease some of the fears from D'Artagnan's mind. The boy had readily agreed to this plan and despite the knowledge that he would have to ride in a wagon as he was in no condition to be sitting on a horse for days, he remained adamant to leave this far behind him.

Upon his insistence they began to plan their return to Paris. It was decided that Treville and the men he had brought with him would return to Paris ahead of them along with Lucian – something Treville agreed with, knowing just how many 'accidents' could befall a prisoner during transit, whilst the four of them took a slightly longer route, detouring to Toulouse and Gascony to tell Dorian what transpired and to allow Hilda and her family to know that whilst recovering, D'Artagnan was alive.

* * *

The news of their planned departure spread quickly between the musketeers that had accompanied Treville and whilst some were surprised that they were leaving when the Gascon was still in a serious condition the others were surprised they had stayed as long as they had, they were all silently aware of the fact that their Captain had not received permission from the King to leave Paris before they had departed and they all knew how temperamental the childish King could be, especially when it came to Treville. For the Captain to disappear from Paris for the length of time he had it would only serve to anger and annoy the King, leaving Treville in a precarious situation if the King hadn't gotten over his mood before they returned.

What the musketeers were unaware of however was the prying ears that had been listening to the discussion retaining to their departure plans.

In a small locked room at the far end of the house Lucian seethed, not only had that imbecile of a man managed to catch him they now planned to further separate him from **his** Charlie-boy… Well that would not do, after all he had meant everything he had said to the Captain during their bout… Charlie was **HIS!**

Overall Lucian was glad that Treville had chosen obedient little guard dogs to watch over him as it gave him a chance to plan and plot in peace. Only once or twice was it disturbed by angry musketeers who beat him badly enough to bruise but not bad enough to do any other damage. He had since learnt that these rare events coincided with the times where Charlie-boy's health took a turn for the worse.

At this knowledge he could barely contain the manic grin that spread across his face. His Charlie would never be able to look at himself without remembering him and that was exactly how he wanted it. Lucian had after all, spent a great deal of energy and effort to help mold Charlie into perfection… And he'd be dammed if he lost him now, to a bunch of musketeer dogs especially!

Waiting for the perfect opportunity to implement his plan was easy, he had, after all waited just over a decade to find the young boy again, waiting another few hours was nothing. He had managed to loosen the ropes restraining his wrists significantly during his time held in captivity and as such they fell away from his wrists with little resistance when the time was right.

Lucian may have lost some of his sanity over the years but his skills remained sharp and he was able to sneak out of the room by wrapping his fist in cloth to help to muffle the sound of broken glass as he smashed the window – waiting until his guards were engaged in a rather rambunctious card game.

Now most captured criminals would have used this as the perfect opportunity to escape into the dead of night. But Lucian was not most criminals; he was a genius with an obsession that prevented him from leaving the property.

So instead he crept slowly and silently over to the other side of the house – knowing full well it would be where they were keeping Charlie. Lucian scoffed, as if a mere hallway could stop him from reaching his prize. He carefully made his way to the only room where a light was still burning slightly. He had kept Charlie in the dark during the time the boy was in his possession; after all you can't escape if you can't see. He had debated simply blinding the boy but that idea was quickly squashed when he realized he then wouldn't be able to look into those deep brown eyes and watch as they filled with delicious fear and shame.

Peering into the room Lucian could scarcely believe his luck when he saw the boy was alone and unguarded. He had learnt through the snippets of conversations he had been able to overhear that Charlie was rarely, if ever, left on his own. Always under the protection and careful watch of three musketeers known as the 'inseparables'.

Realizing that one of them would most likely be returning soon, Lucian pried open the window and slipped silently into the room.

Gazing upon his boy Lucian frowned, those interfering musketeers had covered all his fine handiwork up in bandages. Did they not know that works of art and meant to be gazed upon and admired, not hidden away from view?

Oh well it mattered not. With fingers deft enough to rival any medics Lucian undid the buttons on the sleeping Gascon's shirt. Placing a strong hand around the boy's throat when he began to stir, he went to work caressing the battered torso of his finest catch. He was forced to apply more pressure to the boy's throat when he had fully awoken and realized what was going on and Lucian couldn't contain the excitement and desire he felt when he saw the overwhelming fear appear in his Charlie's eyes… Yes, this was how he should look all the time.

"Did you miss me Charlie?" he questioned jovially as he ignored the futile attempts of resistance the battered boy tried, "I missed you, they planned to separate us you know? I can't let that happen, not without at least experiencing you one last time" he whispered as he brought his face down to nibble slightly on D'Artagnan's ear, reveling in the terrified whimper his action drew from the Gascon.

"…A…Thos!" wheezed D'Artagnan weakly as he struggled to get enough air in his beaten lungs to call out. The state of his throat coupled with the pressure currently being exerted on it by Lucian meant that it came out as more of a soft whisper than the desperate cry of help he had hoped for.

Unfortunately for D'Artagnan his cry for help only aggravated the already crazed man who had tortured him for weeks and was now slowly suffocating him.

"Athos!" Lucian spat, backhanding the weak Gascon with enough force to snap his head to the side and cause black spots to dart across his vision. "You're mine boy!" he growled, slapping the young man once again, "Your precious musketeer scum wont take you from me!" he shouted as he raised his hand in preparation for another slap. Only to cry out in pain and flounce back as a dagger was thrown across the room, landing directly through the middle of his hand.

Howling in pain he sent a glare in the direction of the source of the dagger, only to flinch back slightly at the look of complete rage he was met with from the musketeer standing in the doorway.

Athos had only been gone from the room for a few minutes, needing time to stretch his legs and relive himself. He had been on his way back to D'Artagnan's room when he got a bad feeling that sent his mind into overdrive. Picking up the pace to the room, it was only when he got close that he could hear a voice that belonged to the last person that had any right to be within a mile of their little brother.

Flinging open the bedroom door to the sight of a man straddled over his little brother with one hand exerting pressure on the boy's already abused throat and the other hand backhanding the boy senseless, the elder man wasted no time in launching one of the throwing daggers he carried with him into the intruders hand when he moved to slap his brother again.

Sparing D'Artagnan a quick cursory glance and seeing that apart from gasping for breath and crying the boy was okay, Athos directed his anger back on the man who had been attacking his brother.

He knew the man would have to be Lucian, seeing as the only other people within miles were musketeers and none of them would attack D'Artagnan. Smirking evilly as he approached the now injured man, Athos cracked his knuckles. He had been waiting for a moment with Lucian ever since he learnt of D'Artagnan's past and now he had the perfect chance.

Grabbing the now slightly fearful man by the scruff of his collar Athos slammed him into the wall, relishing the grunt of pain that action elicited. Athos then proceeded to grab the hilt of his dagger, which was still embedded in the man's hand and with one fast movement he pushed it in further, adding a slight twist to it as he did so, his harsh glare never leaving the man's eyes.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed Treville once he accompanied by Porthos and Aramis had rushed into the room after hearing the sounds of distress.

Aramis had immediately noticed the bruising forming around D'Artagnan's throat and cheek as well as the tears streaming down the terrified boy's face and was by his brother's side in an instant. Not needing to worry about Athos when Treville could handle him and his brother needed him.

Porthos made no effort to stop Athos and simply went to stand protectively in front of D'Artagnan's bedside, blocking the boy's view of his tormentor. It was nothing much but it was all he could do for his little brother at present; Aramis was calming him and tending to his new injuries and Athos was restraining (and slightly torturing) his tormentor so there was nothing for him to do but stand there and look menacing.

"ATHOS!" Treville commanded again when Athos made no move to release their prisoner or even acknowledge his presence.

"You wont be so lucky next time," Athos growled quietly into Lucian's ear whilst twisting the dagger one more time before throwing the man into the wall with enough force to render him unconscious… He then turned his glare towards his Captain

"How!" he growled with such ferocity it almost had Treville stepping back, "How did he get out?"

"I don't know –" Treville started calmly, thought he underlying anger was clear.

"You don't know!" Athos interrupted, his rage at what he had walked into was enough for him to disregard all the respect his held for his Captain, "I walked in on him suffocating and beating D'Artagnan" the musketeer spat, anger calming slightly when he was the regret, guilt and anger that flashed across Treville's face, "If I had been mere minutes later D'Artagnan would have been dead!" he spat before storming out of the room to vent the rest of his anger alone.


	14. Heading For Home

**Evening My Ever Lovely Readers**

 **I need all your help! Lucian is going to get his comeuppance in a couple of chapters time and seeing as how so many of you have commented on him I wanted to know if you have any ideas as to what you would like to have happen to him. Our boys (minus D'Art) will be exacting a bit of good old fashioned revenge (of which he probably wont survive... or maybe he will who knows). I have some ideas as to what to do to him but will welcome any devious ideas you can all come up with, just add it in a review or pm and let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the reviews - I feel your pain, every time i try to review a fic on my phone i have to make sure i remember to proof read it otherwise if i've hit the wrong button it'll auto correct it to something completely bizarre and random lol :) Athos temper will get reigned in (for the moment).

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - Lucian will make it to Paris but what happens after that is depending on how mean i want to be and what everyone else wants to happen to him, let me know if you have any ideas ;)

ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the chapter, I dont think Lucian will be around for much longer... Especially when our boys learn of D'Arts 2nd stage of training. If you have any ideas as to what you want them to do to Lucian let me know :)

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - hahaha yeah i think they've learnt not to leave the little Gascon on his own, they will give him more space when they return to Paris once he's safely back in the garrison.

Debbie (Guest): Thank you for the review - Don't worry Athos and the rest of our boys will get their chance with Lucian. If you have anything in particular you want to happen to him let me know :)

 **Lots and Lots of Thanks (and cookies :D ) to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews this story (I have 70 reviews! *happy dance*)**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Heading for Home  
**

Treville had stormed out of the room mere moments after Athos, his lieutenant was right; this should never have been allowed to happen.

Dragging a still unconscious Lucian along with him Treville marched down to what was supposed to have been, the prisoners holding room.

The sight of their Captain arriving in front of them, dragging along the prisoner they had been sure was safely locked away behind the door behind them, made the guards jolt up in surprise and no small amount of fear. If the fact their prisoner had escaped wasn't enough to concern them, the anger radiating off of their Captain certainly was.

"Which one of you wants to explain to me how this piece of scum was able to escape his bonds, leave his room and almost kill D'Artagnan with **NONE** of you noticing?" Treville spat as he threw Lucian to the ground.

The two musketeer's blanched at what almost happened, their negligence almost cost the life of one of their own – their brother who had already been pushed to deaths door by the man. "We have no excuse Captain," they said, hanging their heads in shame.

"The point of ordering him to have a constant watch" Treville growled as he gestured to the unconscious man on the floor, "Is to have him actually **watched!** Now move him to another room for the rest of the night and actually watch him. I'm pushing forward our departure to the morning so you had better ensure he doesn't escape again before then" he commanded before storming off to inform the rest of his men about the change of plans as well as to check on his wounded man.

* * *

Back in D'Artagnan's room Porthos and Aramis were focused on trying to calm down their terrified brother whose breathing was alarmingly fast and shallow and the medic feared if they didn't get it under control soon the boy would go into a full blown panic attack and that was the last thing his body needed at the minute.

"Hey D'Art" Porthos called, cupping his hands gently on the boy's cheeks. He waited until he had the boy's attention and the look of pure fear and terror in his eyes almost broke the musketeer.

"…P…Th…S" D'Artagnan cried between harsh breaths, desperately needing the safety the larger man always provided.

"We've got'cha whelp" Porthos soothed as Aramis inspected the Gascon's original injuries for addition damaged. "You need to calm down alright, you're safe now, we've got'cha"

It took several moments but finally D'Artagnan was able to get his breathing back under control and his tears dried up. He adverted his eyes from his brothers; ashamed they had seen him so broken.

"Hey" Aramis chided, recognizing straight away what was going through his little brother's mind, "You are in pain and scared" the medic soothed, wishing he could simply take away his brother's pain, "There is no shame in tears"

Whilst he didn't look convinced D'Artagnan did send them a small smile so they counted that as a victory.

"Right" the Spaniard exclaimed joyfully, earning him confused looks from his brothers, "Porthos is going to go get us some blankets as well as finding where Athos has disappeared off to"

Catching on to what the medic was saying a bright grin spread across the larger musketeer's face as he nodded and made his way out of the room.

D'Artagnan still looked slightly confused however so whilst sending his brother a fond smile Aramis explained, "There is no way any of us would be able to rest elsewhere tonight after what happened so we're staying here"

D'Artagnan looked ready to protest when remnants of the fear he felt earlier returned at the thought of being left alone so he gave the sharpshooter a small smile he hoped showed his gratitude for the gesture.

* * *

The morning brought with it a house full of stressed and somber musketeers. Treville was still furious with the lack of diligence on his men's part that allowed for one of his most promising soldiers to almost lose his life, the musketeer's that had accompanied the Captain originally were all slightly fearful of what punishment would await them when they arrived safely back in Paris, those not on guard the night before had awoke to a fuming Treville. Athos, like Treville, was still radiating anger from the events of the previous night, however he had forced himself to subdue it when his glare and demeanor made D'Artagnan flinch. Aramis was stressing about how best to manage the Gascon's pain during the long journey home. Whilst they had improved from his initial flat out rejection of medication, the injured musketeer was still refusing them more often then not, leaving his body to deal with the enormous pain of his injuries. Porthos was possibly the better of their small group but the overall mood of the morning was affecting him as well as he prepared for their journey in rare silence.

Treville's group was the first to depart, the Captain wanting to get Lucian as far away from D'Artagnan as quickly as possible. The Captain also knew that the three musketeers would need to carry D'Artagnan through the house to reach the cart waiting for them outside. The stubborn Gascon had already lost most of his pride and dignity at the hands of Lucian, he would not add to the boy's pain by providing an audience to his pain.

* * *

Athos's groups first stop was Toulouse, wanting to inform Dorian both of Lucian's capture and of D'Artagnan's health. They knew it would most likely be difficult for the blacksmith to see the boy he considered a brother in such bad shape, but they figured bad shape was better than dead.

The journey had been slow going as they worked to maneuver the cart containing their precious brother away from potholes and other obstacles. To his credit D'Artagnan didn't once complain – though Aramis feared it was more because the boy's complete focus was on not passing out from the pain than anything else. D'Artagnan had once again refused a pain reliever, stating that the trip to Toulouse was barely half a day and that the medic should save his herbs for the trip from Gascony to Paris where the roads were in worse condition and the trip would take them several days at best.

A very worried Dorian greeted them as soon as they approached the door of his forge, the man had clearly been waiting for news of their mission and seeing the young boy he had escaped hell with lying so battered, bruised and beaten, turned the man into a bigger mother hen than Aramis – much to the medic's amusement.

"…'m fine Ri" D'Artagnan whined when the blacksmith began his fussing

"Fine!" scoffed Dorian, "You stupid stubborn boy, I sent the letter so you had warning and could seek help from your brothers" he exclaimed, gesturing to the musketeers surrounding the small bed they had moved him to, "I did not send it so you could run off on your own and…" he tailed off to upset and frustrated to continue

D'Artagnan frowned, he loved Dorian, the man had saved him at great pains to himself when he had been a child the blacksmith had even chosen to stay with him afterwards instead of heading home, to help him heal. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause him pain.

Reaching out with his less injured arm D'Artagnan placed a weak hand on Dorian's, squeezing it softly in an attempt to convey his apologies

"Rest, silly boy" Dorian chided fondly before leaving the Gascon alone to rest.

"How is he really?" Dorian asked once they were away from D'Artagnan's prying ears.

"Bad" Aramis admitted glumly before a small smile brighten his face, "But healing a little more everyday"

"I have something for you all" Dorian admitted shyly, confusing the musketeers when he briefly let the room.

"I can never repay you for everything you have done, you rescued Charlie and Lucian is finally going to get what he deserves for all the lives he ruined. These are poor repayments for such deeds but I hope they go someway to it" he smiled, handing out a beautifully crafted dagger – complete with the musketeer's fleur de lis symbol engraved to the blade to both Athos and Porthos, who looked slightly stunned at the gift. He then passed the pistol that the sharpshooter had been admiring on his first visit to the Spaniard, who was touched to see the fleur de lis symbol engraved on the barrel.

"No thanks were necessary" Athos said diplomatically before admiring the exquisite craftsmanship of the blade in his hand, "but we thank you for the generous gifts"

They decided to stay the night at Dorian's, the man himself regaling them with amusing stories from D'Artagnan's childhood. At one point they had moved into the small room where D'Artagnan was resting so the boy did not feel left out and the musketeers couldn't help but grin like Cheshire cats at the sight of their little brother squirming in embarrassment during the telling of his childhood exploits.

* * *

The following morning after a hearty breakfast and slightly tearful goodbyes between D'Artagnan and their host they left to begin the next part of their journey. This particular part worried the three elder musketeers more than they were willing to admit. To their knowledge D'Artagnan had not returned to Gascony since he left with his father just over a year ago. Returning would only bring up more bad memories for their charge and that wasn't even considering the fact that the lad's childhood home had been burnt till only a shell of it remained.

Normally the trip to Gascony would take a day a most but with the addition of the cart their journey took almost twice as long, forcing the musketeers to camp outside for the night.

It was an arrangement the three elder men were loathed to agree to as the nights were beginning to get cooler and the last thing D'Artagnan needed at the moment was to add a cold to the rest of his ailments. But it was either risk a possible cold by stopping for the night or risk almost certain injury by trying to continue in the dark.

As it turned out, stopping for the night was the best thing they could have done for the boy as one look at him when they finally found somewhere appropriate enough to camp had the medic internally cursing the boy's stubbornness and refusal to speak up when in pain.

In the cart D'Artagnan was paler than he'd been since they had rescued him, his eyes were squeezed shut in pain and his hands were clutching the blanket they had covered him with so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

"Just breath D'Artagnan" Aramis soothed as he jumped into the cart to be next to the injured Gascon, running a hand softly through the boy's dark locks. Athos and Porthos had noticed the lines of pain on the boy's face but a silent dismissal from Aramis had them leaving the lad in the medic's expert hands and they went about setting up camp for the night – but they could help themselves from occasionally sending concerned looks in the Gascon's direction.

"You know" Aramis teased fondly as the pain radiating through D'Artagnan began to ease off enough to allow him to open his eyes and look at his brother, "you wouldn't have this issue if you Gascon's weren't so stubborn as to refuse pain draughts" the medic's teasing tone was enough to let the injured boy know that he wasn't angry with his refusal and that, as much as he may want to, he wouldn't force the draught on him.

D'Artagnan swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew that it was killing Aramis and the rest of his brothers to see him in pain, he could tell they blamed themselves for his current state – which was silly really seeing as how it was **his** choice not to tell them anything.

"…I don't like the feeling" D'Artagnan whispered hoarsely, refusing to meet the confused eyes of Aramis as he spoke, knowing that as soon as he looked his need to remain strong and composed in front of these men would prevent him from explaining further and he owed his dear friend an explanation for this at the very least.

Aramis, to his credit, realized that whatever D'Artagnan was trying to talk about was both difficult and painful for him so he remained quiet as the boy gathered up the strength to continue.

"…The drugs" D'Artagnan began when his breath had returned and unbeknownst to him Porthos and Athos had finished setting up and were standing behind Aramis with matching looks of sadness and confusion. "…Lucian…He forced these…weird drugs on me… Made m'nd all fuzzy and couldn't move"

The atmosphere in camp turned tense as the three elder musketeers waited once again for their little brother to get his breath back. Aramis could practically feel the anger radiating from the men behind him but his sole focus was on the young man before him. He could see the toll talking for so long was taking on him. The medic in him was screaming at him to put a stop to this discussion and get the boy to rest before his body made the decision for him. But the brother in him recognized the need to get this story out and so he bit his tongue and remained silent – though he refused to stop running his hand through the boy's hair, determined to stop the boy getting lost in painful memories.

"…Could still feel… **Everything…** Just co'dn't fig't back" D'Artagnan explained weakly

"And that's why you don't want to take anything for the pain" Aramis sighed.

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, though he was unable to contain the wince the action produced, "…Pain bet'r than fuzzy" he slurred, exhaustion catching up on him.

"What if I lowered the dosage?" the medic asked; hope blossoming within him at the possibility of being able to do something about the boy's pain. "It'll take the edge off of the pain and wont leave you so feeling so fuzzy" he explained, "would you try and take it then?"

Aramis kept his eyes trained on the tired boy in front of him, seeing the uncertainty, fear and hope warring with his brown eyes.

"…Trust you 'Mis" D'Artagnan answered weakly, nodding his consent to the medic's plan.

The rest of the night passed fairly smoothly after that discussion, Aramis had made a new tonic for D'Artagnan, lowering the dosage as promised. The boy had taken it as per the agreement and then promptly fallen asleep. The three men had passed the night with comfortable banter and good wine.

* * *

In the morning they continued their journey to Gascony, although this time they were much more aware of D'Artagnan's condition and kept a look out for any signs of extreme pain on the boy. The lower pain draught was taking the edge off but couldn't remove it all so they still had to keep an eye on his condition.

When they reached the burnt remains of D'Artagnan's childhood home they could see the anger and overwhelming sadness in the boy's eyes. Porthos and Aramis then decided to let the boy have a moment alone and decided to ride ahead to Hilda's family farm and bring them to the boy.

"I guess we have something else in common now" D'Artagnan tried to jest to Athos, though the man could hear the despair underlining his words.

"I wish it were not so" Athos comforted, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder – careful to avoid the burns littered across the Gascon's upper back.

"…There's just nothing left of it" D'Artagnan whispered, a few tears escaping before he could stop them – Athos, if he noticed, said nothing.

Before either man could say anything else Aramis and Porthos returned, followed by Hilda, Fredrick and Lance.

"Oh my boy!" cried Hilda as she rushed to D'Artagnan's side, smothering the boy in all the love only a motherly figure could, D'Artagnan bit back cries of pain as her smothering jolted some of his wounds, eager for the comforting embrace of the woman who he had long since considered a second mother.

They passed the day in the warm company of Hilda and her family. Hilda seemed determined to spend as much time with the young man as she could and stoutly ignored any comments referring to them leaving before the next morning.

Their departure from Gascony was much slower than from Toulouse, knowing full well their brother needed time to properly say goodbye to his hometown.

Exiting Gascony from a different direction then they had entered Porthos noticed D'Artagnan tense and pale.

"What's up whelp?" Porthos asked concerned, his voice stopping his brothers and bringing full attention to their youngest.

"…This is where…it happened," D'Artagnan explained as he desperately tried to control the growing panic inside him.

"When you were a child?" Athos queried having been the first one to come to the conclusion.

D'Artagnan nodded, eyes still slightly fearful and breathing, whilst slower, still a bit fast "I'd finished my chores for the day…came out 'ere to play" he began willing his shaking hands to steady, "…Was practicing sword fighting with a tree branch" he explained, smiling slightly a the memory and missing the fond smirks from his brothers of the image of a chubby-cheeked unruly eight year old D'Artagnan playing with imaginary swords. "Then this man appeared"

All mirth was lost at that one sentence and the atmosphere immediately began tense once again as the three men waited on bated breath for their little brother to continue.

"He had sword at his hips and said I was doing it wrong" D'Artagnan said shakily as he began to lose himself in the memory, "He offered…to show me how to do it right… Next thing I know there's pain in the back of my head and everything goes black"

Porthos swore at the treatment his brother had endured as a child, "what 'appened then?" he asked hesitantly when it appeared D'Artagnan had no plans on continuing his explanation.

"He took me to Lucian" D'Artagnan explained weakly, talking once again beginning to take its toll on the boy. "I woke to them fighting about prices… The man wanted a big'r cut… Lucian refused… then he shot 'im"

"Explains why it took him so long to track you down again once you and Dorian escaped" Athos commented, earning nods from Porthos and Aramis who understood his logic but only a confused look from D'Artagnan whose mind was too racked with pain to understand.

"The man who took you clearly didn't tell Lucian you were from Gascony, so when you escaped Lucian had no idea where to begin his search for you. Also from what Treville told me of his confrontation with the man, he had no idea as to your last name" D'Artagnan nodded at this, he had refused to tell anyone in that house his last name – more out of fear for his father's life then anything else but still his silence served him well it seemed. "With only a first name and description it would be neigh on impossible for him to track you down."

* * *

After that discussion they continued their journey back to Paris. Each man was awake of the lack of sleep D'Artagnan seemed to be getting. It would appear that putting distance from the place of his fear was doing little if any good in combatting the boy's nightmares and they knew that if it continued for much longer they would be forced to intervene, regardless of whether it would be wanted.

It had taken them five days to reach Paris and the three elder men had silently agreed to give D'Artagnan two more days to come to one of them about his nightmares before they would approach him. The lack of sleep was reducing his body's ability to heal as well as putting his health at further risk.

The sight of the garrison gates was a welcomed sight for the four road weary men and with the agreement that Aramis and Porthos would see to getting D'Artagnan settled in his room whilst Athos reported to Treville of their arrival as well as finding out about what happened to Lucian.

Entering the Captain's office, Athos was surprised to find it empty. He was about to leave when he saw a familiar looking book on Treville's desk. It was something he had discovered in Lucian's house and had refused to show them but they had all seen him reading it at several points during their stay at the farmhouse – each time he had a face like thunder as he read it.

Curiosity got the better of Athos and he crossed the room to see what it was all about – he had a feeling it pertained to D'Artagnan and as the boy was his responsibility he felt he had a right to know. What he found confirmed his worst fears and brought forth a rage so strong he pitied anyone that got in his way as he stormed out of the room.


	15. Nightmares Past and Present

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **This chapter gets quite dark and references child sexual abuse just so you're all aware.**

 **Also you have till after i get back from work tomorrow to send in any ideas for what you want to happen to Lucian. I've received a couple of ideas through already which i will be trying to incorporating them into the chapter.**

 **Notes On Review:**

ZoeBreaky: Thanks for the review - This is hopefully a dramatic chapter I hope you enjoy it. :)

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - glad you're liking the story. I like you're idea for Lucian's fate, I will be considering it :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I considered spreading over two chapters but quite liked the fact it ended up being a long one lol :) Lucian will definitely be a private affair.

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Love that you've been enjoying the story and that you like the OC's You seem to have a similar idea as to what should happen to Lucian as several other people so i will definitely be considering it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

 **Thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews this story (secretly hoping to reach 100 reviews before this story finishes)**

 **Enjoy  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Nightmares Past and Present  
**

Aramis and Porthos had just finished getting D'Artagnan settled in his bed with the medic now commencing a check of the boy's injuries, pleased to see that they all seemed to be healing as well as could be expected, when a furious Athos strode into the room.

"Athos?" Porthos said hesitantly seeing the absolute fury on his brother's face.

"I need to speak to D'Artagnan alone" Athos stated, trying his best to reign in his anger when he saw the fear that flashed across his little brother's face when he stormed into the room.

Nodding unquestioningly Aramis and Porthos rose from their seats and left the room, muttering something about needing some of Serge's cooking after so long away from it.

"…Athos?" D'Artagnan asked hesitantly, unused to the look on his mentor's face being directed against anyone who wasn't Milady De Winter or now Lucian.

Athos sighed and sat down on the chair beside D'Artagnan's bed, "you should see this" he said, passing the documents he had read in Treville's office over to the young Gascon, who whilst looking confused took them without question. Only to then chuck them across the room with as much force as his battered body could produce moments later before his entire body began to shake.

"…He recorded **everything** down" D'Artagnan whispered brokenly as he focused his eyes downward in shame. Now unable to look his beloved mentor and brother in the eye, "It's bad enough he did it, but now…" he trailed off as his voice broke and tears once again threatened to fall.

"D'Artagnan" Athos soothed, his gut twisting at the look of immense shame that had taken up residence in his youngest brother's eyes. He waited for his brother to look at him, but when it became apparent that the boy had no plans to he simply continued, knowing he was listening to him at least. "What that piece of scum did to you… It was not your fault okay, it makes you no less in any of our eyes so please don't let it diminish you in your own" he soothed, willing his brother to hear and take in his earnest words.

"…But I am" D'Artagnan mumbled out brokenly, "Don't you see! I'm nothing but dirty, used, broken goods Athos!" he shouted, pain and shame clear in his voice, "He took everything I had, my pride, dignity, even my body and he… he just destroyed it!"

Athos's heart broke as he listened to his brother rant, he tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault that he was not broken nor was he dirty, but that only started the boy off again.

"You don't understand Athos!" D'Artagnan cried, his whole body violently shaking enough to worry the elder musketeer about what it would do to his injuries, "He would drag me out of that room, away from Dorian and into his 'special room'" he spat, disgust now replacing shame, "Some times he would restrain my arms by tying them to the bed… Others he wouldn't. The sick bastard wanted me to fight back, to struggle… He took pleasure in it… Practically begged me to scream for him as he… as he raped me!" He screamed before the dam burst and tears began streaming down his face.

Aramis and Porthos who had been passing by the room, planning to check up on them when they heard D'Artagnan screaming were by the boy's side in an instant. Whilst they hadn't heard everything they had heard enough to understand what had happened and whilst they wanted nothing more than to either throw up or kill Lucian, their brother needed them. So mindful of his injuries they placed their comforting hands on him – unable to hug him as Athos had already claimed that job as soon as the boy started crying.

"You listen to me Charles D'Artagnan of Lupiac Gascony" Aramis said sternly in between tears of his own, he waited till the boy raised his head from Athos's chest to look at him before he continued "It is that sick piece of scum that is dirty and broken **NOT** you okay! You are our beloved younger brother and nothing you were forced to endure at that bastards hands will ever make us think less of you, understand!?"

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to protest but the warmth and conviction in Aramis's words made his tears return and he returned his head to his mentor's chest, shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Listen to the man whelp" Porthos teased fondly before an evil smirk graced his face, "Lucian will get what's coming to him, and we'll make sure of that. You survived and made something of you're life don't let him take something else from you by losing faith in us now"

"You don't…You don't think I'm dirty or broken?" D'Artagnan mumbled, looking at them with such hope in his eyes the three men could see the fragile youth he was and they all smiled fondly at the boy.

"Well you could certainly do with a bath and your legs **are** broken," Aramis teased, grinning widely when D'Artagnan laughed lightly at his jest.

"No D'Artagnan" Athos said seriously, "you are not broken and you're certainly not dirty" he soothed.

It tore at the three elder musketeer's hearts to see their younger brother so unsure and vulnerable so they kept up the physical contact he seemed to be craving as well as each of them taking turns to keep a light hearted conversation going until D'Artagnan fell asleep, his head still nestled into Athos's chest.

The elder musketeer gave the sleeping boy one final fond smile before they slowly maneuvered him into a laying position before they left the boy to sleep.

* * *

"Where did you find this Athos?" Porthos asked once they had left the room, gesturing to the documents he had taken from Treville's office.

"Treville's office, he wasn't there when I went to report that we were back and I found those on his desk. He had been reading them whilst we were at the farmhouse"

"So the Captain knew but didn't tell us?" Aramis questioned quietly, still trying to process what they had just learnt.

"Yes" Athos admitted, "now I'm going to find out why and what has become of Lucian"

Nodding their agreement to this plan the three men headed towards Treville's office.

Treville was not in a good mood. He had just returned from the palace where he was on the receiving end of the Kings anger once again. Louis was not pleased that Treville had taken off without permission or notice so had taken it upon himself to summon the man to the palace every day since his return and ordering him to do meaningless tasks as punishment.

Treville had then returned from the King's latest summoning to find the documents he had taken from Lucian's home missing. He was about to go and ask who had been in his office when the door opened and three of his four best men walked in, documents in hand.

"Stealing from your Captain is not a good precedent to set Athos" Treville stated knowing it would have been Athos that had taken them in the first place.

"Why didn't you tell us about this in the first place?" Porthos growled, chucking the documents back onto Treville's desk

Sighing in frustration, Treville ran a hand through his hair before looking at his men sadly, "It wasn't my secret to tell" he explained, willing them to understand his actions, "I was waiting till D'Artagnan was well enough to handle talking about it then I was going to discuss it with him before bringing it to you if he wanted you to know"

"He's **our** brother!" Porthos exclaimed, "We had every right to know… He shouldn't 'ave to suffer through it alone!"

"No you didn't" Treville growled, stunning his men into silence, "The only person who truly had a right to know what was in those documents was D'Artagnan as they pertain to him. It would then be up to him whether he shared that information with you three."

"Enough!" Athos yelled when it looked like Porthos and Treville were about to get into it.

"What's happened has been dealt with," he stated, letting Treville know that they had addressed the matter with D'Artagnan. "Now what of Lucian?"

Treville's grin confused the musketeers but they didn't have to wait long for an explanation, "When the King finally finished lecturing me about leaving my post without permission he allowed me to explain the situation – leaving out certain details" he explained, gesturing to the documents, letting them know he had not told the King and court what they said, "It seems that D'Artagnan holding the King's favour has some benefits as he has given Lucian to the musketeers… To do with as we see fit."

* * *

 _He was trapped; locked in the dark, damp room from his childhood nightmares. It had been years since he'd set foot in this room but it smelt almost exactly the same, it smelt of tears, blood and hopelessness._

 _He had remembered how to get to the house from his escape as a child, knowing that Lucian would not leave such a 'prime' location alone and vacant he had reasoned that it would be where he would find the boogieman from his childhood._

 _He was no longer a child; he refused to give into the fear he had for this man and let him put his beloved brothers in danger._

Alone in his room D'Artagnan let out a small whimper, curling into himself as much as his injuries would allow.

 _How could he have been so stupid to think his panic driven plan could have actually worked, now he was once again at Lucian's mercy._

 _As soon as he had woken up the first time Lucian was there, towering over him with a crazed, desirous look in his eyes as he forced him to drink some herbal concoction – not unlike the one's Aramis would make him drink whenever he was sick or injured._

 _The effects of the drugs were almost instantaneous and D'Artagnan couldn't fight back the panic racing through his veins as he realized that he could no longer move his limbs or his mouth_

 _"_ _Oh Charlie" Lucian crooned as he caressed D'Artagnan's cheek, "Isn't it great, this way you wont be able to leave me again… But don't worry you'll still be able to feel everything" he whispered seductively in the Gascon's ear whilst his hands went to work removing his shirt, seeing the panic and fear in D'Artagnan's eyes Lucian grinned devilishly "Oh how I've missed those delicious eyes of yours… But as I was saying, you'll be able to feel everything, just like this" he explained before pouring a jug filled with what D'Artagnan could only assume to be hot mulled wine, all over his shoulders_

D'Artagnan's whimpers grew in pain and loudness as his body started to toss and turn more and more violently

 _Tears were streaming down his face now, he had no idea how long he had been held in this dark room and he missed the safety of his brothers immensely, as much as he wanted them far from Lucian's clutches he also felt an overwhelming need for them to be here with him, rescuing him, bringing him back to safety and making everything okay again._

 _He had tried to free himself the night before, having put the skills Porthos had taught him to good use he was able to pick the lock on the collar Lucian had attached to his neck._

 _Once he was free of the collar he had managed to get outside without being noticed by guards or Lucian himself, however in his overwhelming panic and need to be free from his tormentor he had broken his cover early to make a break for the trees. Lucian's men were on him in a heartbeat and after a pathetic excuse of a chase he was once again caught._

 _Now he found himself hanging by his arms in the dark room awaiting whatever punishment Lucian saw fit. It hadn't been his first escape attempt but it was the first time he had made it out of the property and as such he had a feeling that the usual methods of punishment – being forced an array of drugs and being Lucian's submissive plaything for the night, would not be dished out here._

 _His fears were proved true when a cheery looking Lucian entered… carrying a heavy bat._

 _"_ _Now Now Charlie-boy" He crooned, the sound of his voice made D'Artagnan's skin crawl and he couldn't help but flinch away from his touch, which only made Lucian smile more._

 _"_ _You should know better than to try and leave me by now… So now I'm going to have to make sure you wont be able to run away from me again"_

 _He then picked up the bat, aiming it at the back of his legs and swung…_

D'Artagnan screamed. His whole body jerking violently, which only made him scream more as it pulled on all of his injuries. Tears were now streaming down his face through closed eyes and a look of pure pain and terror was etched onto his face.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis had been on their way back to D'Artagnan's room, eager to tell them the situation regarding Lucian. They had talked through their options with Captain Treville and had finally come with an agreement all four of them were happy with and were now happy to share that news with their brother, when they heard it…A terrified panicked scream coming from D'Artagnan's room.

Fearing that maybe Lucian had managed to escape his bonds and confinement once again they raced into the room, weapons drawn ready to defend their youngest against the unknown threat.

What they were met with however was not a threat but the sight of a screaming, thrashing D'Artagnan, who was clearly in the clutches of a violent nightmare.

After a few stunned moments the three of them raced to the boy's side, desperate to get him out of whatever horrors were plaguing his mind.

Aramis winced when he saw patches of red staining the boy's shirt. It appeared that all of his thrashing had pulled quite a few of his stitches and he could only imagine the pain his ribs were causing him.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos called, tapping his face in an effort to wake him, "It's only a nightmare, wake up! You're okay just wake up"

Porthos and Aramis tried similar things by squeezing the boy's hands and arms but it only seemed to make it worse.

 _Hands, Hands everywhere… Touching, caressing him in places that made his lose another piece of his dignity and pride._

 _And voices, Voices calling his name… Calling D'Artagnan… D'Artagnan? How had Lucian learnt his last name, he had never told him._

 _The voices… they didn't sound like Lucian, they sounded worried, concerned… for him?_

The three men relaxed slightly when D'Artagnan stopped fighting against them

"We cant put it off any longer" Aramis whispered as they watched their youngest still trapped in the nightmare. "They've never been this violent before, he's pulled most of his stitches on his front let alone any on his back, hopefully those splints had done their job as I really don't want to have to re-break his legs."

Before either of the other men could respond D'Artagnan's terrified eyes snapped open, his mouth gasping for air his hands instantly clutching on to the nearest person, who at that point was Aramis, who to his credit said nothing, simply letting the boy take the comfort and reassurance he needed from him.

"Easy whelp" Porthos soothed, not liking the trembling the boy was doing, he could swear the kid was practically vibrating he was shaking so bad, "it was just a bad dream, you're okay"

"…It felt so real," D'Artagnan wheezed quietly as he fought to regain his composure, desperate to get the feeling of Lucian's touch off of his skin.


	16. Confronting the Past

**Evening my lovelies :D**

 **I'm so close to having 100 reviews for this story :D (hint hint lol)**

 **Anways its finally time for Lucian to get what's coming to him. I've take your ideas on board and adjusted some of my original plans but personally i think it works better now so thanks for that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Originally i had planned for D'Art not to be present but by popular demand he will be appearing in what my brain is dramatically referring to as "The Final Showdown" lol :D hope you like it. :)

Issai: Thank for your reviews :D - I absolutely love your idea of sleep deprivation, seems a bit like karma for Lucian then. I've tried to include it (not sure how well its done but it's there) Hope you like it :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - it was disturbing to write as well (so was the beginning of this chapter) I feel really mean for all i've put poor old D'Art through but hopefully things will begin to get better for him with Lucian gone.

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Yeah the musketeers definitely wont be in a 'merciful' mood that's for sure, more comfort on it's way today as well ;)

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - Think Athos just saw red when he read them and just had to confront D'Artagnan but i did feel a bit mean for how i just kinda forced the confrontation... but then this fic has proven i am a meanie when it comes to D'Artagnan lol :D

 **Thank you so much to followers/favouriters/reviewers and just general readers you all rock!**

 **I hope I've done enough to bring Lucian to justice for you all - It was difficult to come up with thing that they might actually do. Didnt want them going completely away from the noble, honorable men we love but Lucian still needed to suffer.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Confronting The Past.  
**

After a silent argument between the three elder men – during which time D'Artagnan was working on regaining his composure and getting his brain to send the signal to his trembling hands that he was okay and could now let go of Aramis's shirt, Athos and Porthos relented to the medic and left the room, allowing the Spaniard some time alone with the Gascon.

"You know we have to talk about these nightmares right D'Art?" Aramis said softly, not missing the slight flinch at the mention of the bad dreams.

When D'Artagnan made no move to respond Aramis continued, steeling himself for what would probably be a difficult and painful conversation for both of them. "Don't think we haven't noticed how little you've been sleeping… And this time it was bad enough that you popped most of your stitches and jarred your broken ribs"

"They're just dreams" D'Artagnan mumbled, his fingers, now free from Aramis's shirt, plucking at the blanket covering him. "I can handle it"

Aramis sighed, running a hand through his hair whilst cursing the stubbornness of little brothers, "That's just it D'Art" he said softly, desperately imploring the young man to hear him, "you don't have to, not alone at least… We are your brothers, let us help you"

D'Artagnan looked up at that and saw the love, devotion and worry in the Spaniards eyes and he couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the knowledge that despite everything they had learnt about him that they still considered him their brother… He honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost the bond with those three men.

Silence reigned for several moments as Aramis worked to replace the stitches that had ripped during D'Artagnan's thrashing earlier. "I know what it's like you know" he said quietly, not looking up from his work, "to have nightmares so real you feel like you're back there… like everything that happened before you fell asleep was the dream and that the nightmare was the reality"

"Aramis it's okay… You don't have to" D'Artagnan said quickly, realizing that his nightmares had forced his friend to remember his own of the massacre of Savoy.

"You close your eyes and everything is how you remember it," the marksman said, ignoring his little brother's protests, knowing that he had the power to help his wounded friend heal and move passed the terrors that haunted his mind. "The dreams are so strong you can practically smell everything around you as if it was there, anything that touches you, you swear you could actually feel"

D'Artagnan was silent as he listened to Aramis speak. The sharpshooter rarely, if ever, mentioned anything relating to Savoy and now, here he was, retelling his experience with the nightmares that followed to help him. The young Gascon felt the warmth fill his chest at the action and he couldn't help but feel hope growing inside him as the medic spoke.

"How…" he mumbled quietly, embarrassed but hopeful – if also slightly desperate, "How did you get them to stop"

Aramis smiled fondly at his younger brother, reaching out a hand to gently ruffle his hair – laughing slightly at the pout the younger man sent his way for the action.

"I don't think they'll ever go away" Aramis admitted sadly, "It's been over five years since Savoy and I still get the occasional one or two every now and then"

D'Artagnan slumped slightly at the news, before he picked up on what Aramis had actually said, "But most of the time they're not there?" he asked hopeful. All he wanted to do was get a full night's sleep – just one night where he didn't see Lucian's face, or smell his breath on his skin or feel his fingers caressing his body.

"Most of the time yeah" Aramis said with a smile, "Now it's just when certain things trigger it, like camping out in a field during the winter"

"What do I need to do?" D'Artagnan asked determinedly, causing the medic to grin broadly at him.

"You rely on your brothers"

At D'Artagnan's hesitance Aramis continued, "During my worst moments I was determined to push Athos and Porthos away. I didn't feel like I deserved their help. Why should I have been the one to survive when twenty other men, good men, lost their lives?"

"You are a good man 'Mis" D'Artagnan implored, squeezing the medic's hand gently when he nodded his thanks.

"Well at the time I didn't think I was." He admitted grimly, remembering the dark point he had reached after the massacre, "But" he said, his voice chipper and his trademark smile back on his face "Athos and Porthos didn't let me push them away, they stayed by my side as I healed physically and then comforted me when the nightmares got too much and I started to refuse to go to sleep out of fear of what I would see"

D'Artagnan gulped; this was sounding a lot like him at present.

"Porthos was the one who insisted I talked to him about what I was dreaming about and although it took a while I finally began to open up to both him and Athos about the nightmares… They then worked with me to overcome them, be it stopping earlier in the journey during the winter so we could spend the night in an inn rather than outside or simply sitting beside me while I retold the dream – comforting me and reiterating the fact that I was **not** in Savoy, that I was safe."

"It was like I was back there," D'Artagnan said quietly after a couple of minutes in silence. Aramis perked up as soon as the Gascon started speaking but made no move to interrupt, knowing from personal experience that it was something he had to get out in his own time.

"I could feel him" D'Artagnan spat, suddenly feeling the need to have a mega long bath, "could feel his hands all over me… Could hear him whispering things in my ears…"

Over the next several minutes D'Artagnan slowly began to tell Aramis about his nightmares – not just the one they had walked in on. It was more painful then he had expected to get it all out, but he would admit that he felt slightly lighter once he had. It was nice, almost, to have someone know everything about what happened to him.

Once he had finished explaining his nightmares to the Spaniard, Aramis walked him though some techniques he did before going to sleep to help keep the nightmares at bay. While he spoke D'Artagnan listened with complete focus, absorbing everything his brother was saying like a sponge.

Seeing the exhaustion on the young man's face Aramis gave him strict instructions to use the techniques he mentioned and to try and get some sleep, informing the boy that he was going to go find their brothers and then they would come back and watch over him, promising to wake him if the nightmares took hold again.

Well that was the plan at least, however an hour later Athos and Porthos walked in on the sight of their bandaged younger brother curled up asleep in the protective embrace of their resident medic who was running his hand soothingly through the boy's hair.

"Ahem" came an amused voice from the doorway, causing the medic to smile sheepishly at his brothers.

"I **was** going to come and get you but he didn't want to be alone" the Spaniard defended with a fond smile.

"He talk to you?" Porthos asked, waving off the medic's statement.

"Not that it was pleasant for him but yeah… He's made the first steps"

"Now all that's left is Lucian" Athos said, spitting out the criminal's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well" Aramis said, smirking evilly, "I have a plan for that"

* * *

The musketeer's had to admit, Aramis's plan was brilliantly simple, yet effective. The healer in the Spaniard knew just how much they could do to the man before it would kill him, or drive him further insane.

It started with locking Lucian in one of their old, unused storerooms. Not unlike the room he had kept D'Artagnan in, the man was stripped of everything but his breeches and was blindfolded and chained.

Each of them had seen the impact his nightmares had, had on their little brother so decided to get some karmic justice by denying their prisoner sleep. The rest of the regiment was all too happy to help punish the man who had badly hurt one of their own. So at random intervals one of the regiment would go and make sure Lucian had not fallen asleep. How they did it was up to them, so long as they didn't hurt him too badly – that would be their job… Mostly it ranged from things like a sharp pinprick or a punch in the ribs.

They kept this method up for a few days whilst the inseparables tended to D'Artagnan. Since his and Aramis's talk his nightmares had reduced from multiple a night to one or two a night. They knew he still had a long way to go but the diminishing nightmares vastly improved their brother's mood and occasionally they would be able to see glimpses of the man they loved coming through – giving them hope and renewing their faith that, with their support, D'Artagnan would return to himself.

It was on the third day that they decided it was time to complete their plans. D'Artagnan was adamant about participation, despite his broken legs and numerous other healing injuries.

The three elder musketeers had been wary about letting him join in due to the fear they knew their brother still held for the man. But D'Artagnan had persuaded them by stating that he needed to see justice done to that man and that what better way for him to lose his fear of the man then by watching him get what was coming to him at the hands of those who truly cared about him.

At that admission they couldn't not have the Gascon there with them.

* * *

"You sure you're good kid?" Porthos asked worriedly as he noticed the slightly sped up breaths the young Gascon was taking.

"…No" D'Artagnan admitted quietly, surprising the larger man with his honesty, before steeling his expression and hiding all traces of fear, "But I need to see this through."

Nodding understandingly Porthos turned his gaze to the path, waiting for the arrival of their other brothers along with their prisoner.

They had debated long and hard about how to make Lucian pay for what he had done to D'Artagnan. Several of the ideas were so out of character and violent (such as burning him alive or skinning him) that D'Artagnan had to make them swear they would do nothing that would go against their honor – he had no intention of having his brothers lose one of the things he loved most about them for his sake… Not when they would come to regret it and hate him for it later on.

They didn't have to wait long and soon enough Aramis and Athos appeared, dragging behind them a still blindfolded Lucian who was being pulled by the chain around his neck.

Flinging the man to the ground Athos roughly pulled off the man's blindfold.

"Charlie!" Lucian exclaimed joyfully when his tired eyes had adjusted enough to register the boy sitting on the cart. He went to make his way towards him when the cocking of a gun froze him on the spot.

"Make one more step towards him and it'll be your last" Aramis said coldly, his musket aimed at Lucian's head.

"So why have you brought me out here if not to give me Charlie?" Lucian pouted

"We refuse to kill an unarmed man" Aramis informed him as he and Athos made their way to stand protectively in front of D'Artagnan, alongside Porthos who had moved in front of the Gascon as soon as Lucian appeared.

"So" Athos said, continuing on from where Aramis left off "you will pick up that sword" he said, gesturing to the blade on the ground, "You can either then try to run…"

"In which case I shoot you for trying to escape" Aramis interrupted, his gun still pointing menacingly at Lucian.

"Or" Athos stressed, sending a mock glare the Spaniards way for interrupting him, "you fight us and earn yourself a more honorable death then you would ever deserve."

Lucian grinned manically before picking up the blade and assuming an offensive stance.

The fight went on for several minutes with the musketeers taking it in turns to attack – three against one wasn't a fair fight after all.

During their initial planning they had spoken to Treville who had informed them of Lucian's skill with a blade. Fortunately though a half crazed Lucian who hasn't slept for several day's posed little more challenge then the fresh recruits that had arrived at the garrison two day's ago.

Because of their obvious advantage the three musketeers had taken to pulling their blows back – doing just enough to elicit some pain and draw blood but not enough to be life-threatening, they didn't want him dead too quickly. Aramis had also taken to coming up with ridiculous insults that made no sense and yelling them at the man in Spanish – much to the amusement of Athos who was the only other one there who understood the language.

From his stop on the cart D'Artagnan could see the fight unfolding before him and each time Lucian hissed in pain or another blow was dealt on the man, he could feel himself becoming lighter. Instead of seeing the man who tormented and abused him, D'Artagnan was slowly seeing a simple crazed, broken man, who after today would never be able to hurt him – or anyone else **ever** again.

He was pulled from his slightly therapeutic thoughts when Lucian shouted in pain as Athos landed a strong blow to his back – enough to be considered a serious wound. Smiling softly at the thought of soon being free of Lucian, D'Artagnan watched as Lucian tumbled towards Porthos, who landed a similarly strong blow to his chest before pushing him towards Aramis, who swiped his sword low to the ground – cutting across the back of Lucian's knees, instantly bringing the man to the ground in a yelp of pain.

D'Artagnan watched with bated breath as Athos approached Lucian, whispered something in his ear and then plunged his sword deep into the man's stomach and the Gascon could help but be reminded of words Aramis had said long ago with regards to stomach wounds, _'death is inevitable but you'll bleed for hours first'_ There was a sense of justice to that – D'Artagnan and many others had suffered for months on end at Lucian's hand, it was only fair that his last hours of life being in agony.

Pushing himself back into a less slouched seated position as he saw his brothers turn their backs on the dying man and head towards him, he didn't even have time to properly register his actions once he saw Lucian grab his blade in a way that clearly displayed his intention to throw it at Athos. Without thinking or fully processing what he was doing D'Artagnan's right hand jerked up, his finger pulling the trigger on the pistol Aramis had asked him to hold on to whilst they dealt with Lucian – stating that as Dorian couldn't be there to see justice done, he would have to be there in spirit as it was the pistol the blacksmith had gifted the Spaniard upon their arrival at his forge after rescuing D'Artagnan.

At the sound of the gunshot the three elder musketeers spun on their heels to see Lucian, flat on his back, sword still gripped in his hand, with a bullet hole in his head.


	17. Moving on and New Irritations

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **Warning you all now this chapter was written on a sugar high so if some bits dont make sense you'll have to forgive me lol :)**

 **Well Lucian's finally dead, hope you all liked how it went down, this story's beginning to draw to a close but i have no idea how many chapters are left, we shall just have to see what else i can think to add. To be honest i dont want to finish this story as it's just been so much fun to write.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - glad you liked how i decided to get rid of him, to be quite honest i had no idea where exactly i was going with it until i started typing. I did debate having him survive but decided D'Art needed some peace of mind after everything he had been through - that and everyone seemed to want him dead.

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - I know :D he can finally relax now that Lucian's gone, he still has healing to do but he's well on his way now :D

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you liked what I did, I wasnt too sure if I did it justice (i really liked your suggestion) so totally made me smile that you liked it :D

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - So glad you liked the Aramis/D'Art bonding moment, i'd been planning it from the start and was so excited to write it :D D'Art wasnt originally going to be part of the final showdown with Lucian but pretty much every review i received was asking for him to be there so i added him and i'm so glad i did deffo made it better to have him there :D

Issai: Thanks for the review - mega happy you liked the chapter :D I felt the need to add something cute after the serious Savoy chat hence the cuddles, the image in my mind was far to cute to deny lol :D we have a slight Porthos/D'Art moment in this chapter so i hope you like that as well :D

The Shadow Keeper: Thanks for the review - dont really go into too much detail about their reactions to the shooting in this chapter but there'll be a brotherly moment in the next one where it will be addressed so stay tuned ;)

 **Love and cookies to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews and heck even general readers can have some love and a cookie to :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Moving on and New Irritations  
**

Several weeks after Lucian's death things were finally getting back to normal around the garrison.

D'Artagnan's nightmares had returned with a vengeance after he had killed Lucian, they hadn't gotten violent enough to pull the last few of his stitches but they played havoc with his broken bones. It had taken a solid week of waking up screaming, drenched in sweat and tears before they started to recede once again.

This had the benefit of giving D'Artagnan more energy, as he was once again able to get a large amount of sleep. But to the eternal frustrations of his brothers, a feeling good D'Artagnan was an impatient D'Artagnan and the boy seemed adamant on getting out of bed, despite the fact that his legs were still healing and he wouldn't be able to put weight on them for another couple of weeks at least.

His brothers had done their best to keep the boy entertained and focused on a task but after being off of duty for close to a month by this point Treville was forced to place them back on duty, which meant that D'Artagnan was left on his own for long periods of time with little to do but to push the limits of his healing body – much to Aramis's chagrin.

Luckily Porthos had come up with a solution and had placed a chair outside D'Artagnan's room. As it was summer D'Artagnan could sit there and still feel part of the regiment rather than it's resident shut in. They would help carry D'Artagnan out to it before they left for palace duty or whatever short mission Treville had for them and the rest of the regiment would keep an eye on him, making sure he didn't push himself to hard as a lot of his body was still healing.

The rest of the regiment was all too happy to help out and came up with jobs for the antsy youth to do. They would bring up all the horse tack that was in need of a clean or repair for him to look at or they'd bring up swords to be sharpened or guns to be cleaned.

They were hardly the tasks that a commissioned musketeer would normally be expected to do but D'Artagnan was grateful nevertheless. Many of the regiment had helped rescue him from Lucian's grips all those weeks ago and the rest had been nothing but supportive, often offering their ear's should the boy need to talk or simple silent companionship if he didn't want to be alone.

Even the non-musketeer members had given him their support, Serge the regiments chef had taken it upon himself, having learnt about the appalling amount of food he had been given during his captivity, to cook the most filling and hearty stew he could – personally bringing it to his room of an evening along with a bottle of wine for him to share with his brothers. Jacques, one of the stable boys was very fond of the Gascon youth and upon hearing of his injury made it his mission to sit with the wounded man whenever his duties would allow, filling him in on all the city and garrison gossip along with other random, carefree conversation.

Having the constant love and support from his brothers and friends in the regiment meant the world to the convalescing youth so he tried his best to temper his frustrations at the slowness of his healing. Aramis had told him that his legs would take a long time to heal but being able to watch the regiment train the bunch of new recruits and not being able to join in was agony for the young Gascon.

It also didn't help that several of the recruits from stuck up noble families had taken an instant dislike to D'Artagnan and had made it their mission to antagonize the Gascon. Whether it was because of his famer origins or because he had the loyalty and love of the regiments top three men. Usually their taunts were harmless and D'Artagnan was able to brush them aside – mainly because of the fact that he was in no physical shape **to** respond to the comments. They were also very careful about what they said in front of certain members of the regiment.

Athos, Aramis and Porthos had begun to notice the declining mood of their youngest over the last few days and whilst they had their own suspicions as to the cause – especially if Athos's not so subtle glares at three of the recruits was anything to go by, they were content to let their brother have the freedom to deal with it himself.

They had discussed the importance of relying on brothers multiple times since his rescue and whilst they wanted nothing more than to protect the boy from everything and everyone who wanted to hurt him, they had seen the Gascon's stubborn nature too many times to think that their hovering would be welcome. As such they resolved to keep a close eye on the situation from a distance, ready to step in the second they had to.

"I see you finally found your true calling, 'ey whelp" the leader of the recruits, Pierre taunted, spitting out the word 'whelp' with none of the usual fondness and affection that Porthos would call him it with.

Biting back a snarky retort in his throat D'Artagnan kept his eyes on the boots he was cleaning. Treville had put his foot down on that stating that D'Artagnan did not need to do that, but the boy was both bored and desperate to repay the kindness the regiment had shown him over the last few weeks so he had brushed it off saying he was more than happy to.

"Still not talking runt?" one of Pierre's friends mocked, pushing hard on one of D'Artagnan's shoulders. Thankfully the burns marring his skin had finished healing but the force of the push jarred some of his still healing wounds making him hiss in pain – much to the amusement of his bullies.

"Maybe he's finally learnt his place" the other man taunted, "After all someone like him shouldn't even be breathing the same air as us"

Determined not to give these men the reaction they were clearly after D'Artagnan simply gritted his teeth, focused on his work and chanted 'head over heart' over in his head as a mantra, willing himself to remain calm.

Fed up with the lack of response from their target Pierre smirked evilly, kneeling down to look into D'Artagnan eyes. Pierre placed a hand on one of D'Artagnan's healing legs – gripping just enough to make D'Artagnan wince in pain, though he refuse to cry out.

"Maybe" Pierre said mockingly, smirking when D'Artagnan glared at him, "Maybe that Lucian fella took his tongue along with everything else"

D'Artagnan froze, _how had these men found out?_ He knew they would know about Lucian from chatter around the garrison, but Pierre had insinuated he knew more about what Lucian had subjected him to.

"It'd make sense as to why those inseparables keep him around though, I mean, what could a runt like him actually be good for aside from cleaning the dirt from their boots. He couldn't even deal with one man on his own, he got himself captured – forcing them to leave their duties to go and rescue him."

"We rescued him because he's our brother" came a voice from behind them, barely contained anger lacing his words.

Porthos had been all for leaving D'Artagnan to deal with the meddlesome recruits but when he heard them taunting him about his time in Lucian's clutches the gentle giant had seen red, his words escaping him before he could react.

"Something you lot know nothing about" he growled, sending Pierre – who was still gripping D'Artagnan's leg, a glare so strong it had the young man paling instantly, quickly removing his hand from D'Artagnan's leg.

"D'Art here" Porthos continued, his heated glare gluing the men to their spots, "managed a perfect head shot over a decent distance in a worse state then he's in currently to save mine and our brothers lives from the man who tortured him for almost two weeks straight… He is our little brother and even more so he is a brother to everyone in this regiment – including Captain Treville-" he said with a growing smirk at the men's nervousness, "so if you think for one second anyone will welcome you here with your attitude to one of our best men you have another thing coming" he sneered before turning his gazed, now softened, to D'Artagnan, giving the boy a quick visual once over, pleased to see nothing wrong besides a faint blush on his cheeks from the larger musketeer's kind words.

"Shut your mouth slave!" Pierre yelled angrily, not realizing that his volume had increased enough to allow the entire regiment to hear him, and they we're not pleased with what they were hearing, "You have no right to talk to us like that! We are members of some of the noblest families in France… You're nothing more than a street rat!" he spat, quickly turning into a splutter when a heavy leather boot impacted with his head.

D'Artagnan had been willing to overlook jibs to his heritage and even his past with Lucian – despite how much it pained him to be forced to remember it, but Pierre insulting Porthos… That had been the last straw and with as much strength as he could muster – which was a fair amount given how much work he had been doing lately that required just the use of his hands and arms, he had thrown the boot he was cleaning directly at Pierre's noble head.

"Porthos is a better man than you will ever be!" D'Artagnan spat, anger rolling off of him in waves, "He fought tooth and nail to get to were he is today, he wasn't handed it on a plate like you ungrateful jerks" he ranted, twisting in his chair to better see Pierre and his friends, who by this point were stunned into silence, "He has more honor in his pinky finger then you three have in your entire beings combined… He is a true musketeer, you, you're just boys playing soldiers because you weren't born before your elder brothers"

"I think what he's trying to say" Athos drawled unimpressed from the top of the stairs "is **leave** "

"You have no authority to demand that of us!" Pierre spat, having finally recovered enough of himself to speak.

"That's true" Treville admitted, his tone hard and unforgiving, "But I do. Get your things and leave my garrison, I do not tolerate infighting amongst my men and I especially do not tolerate stuck up brats who think because their fathers have money and a title that they are better then the rest of my men who have already proven their loyalty to me and the regiment a hundred times over"

Silence reined for several moments, during which time Porthos had looked to D'Artagnan, his eyes shining with the love and appreciation for his little brothers kind words. D'Artagnan had simply sent him a nod and a beaming smile that the larger musketeer was all too happy to return.

Pierre, on the other hand had flushed red with embarrassment and rage whilst his lackeys looked to him for guidance.

"Leave!" Treville commanded when he had gotten fed up with waiting for them to move.

The Captain and his musketeers watched on with smug smirks as they watched Pierre and his friends' scamper off with their tails between their legs.


	18. Insecurities

**Evening my lovelies :)**

 **I'm too sure what to make of this chapter - it's very dialogue heavy and I'm a bit worried I might have taken the boys a bit out of character (i hope not)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

L J Groundwater: Thanks for the review - First off damn that was a fast review :D dont think it had been up 20mins before you reviewed (not that i mind :D ) Porthos and D'Art make a good tag-team :D

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yours was sent in really quick to which made me smile so thanks for that :) I kinda felt there was a silent "Oh no you didnt" moment after the slave comment lol :) D'Arts feeling a bit insecure at the moment hence the lack of standing up for himself but the rest of the boy's will sort him out :)

cindy123: Thanks for the review - It wont be the last we've seen of them thats all i'll say ;)

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - He will have the chance to show them what a farm boy is made of have no fear about that :) toying between a couple of ideas as to how it'll happen but wont be long so dont worry :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the idea, feeling the need for more drama before i bring the story to a close :)

CandyCakes: Thanks for the review - Group brotherly moment in this one so watch out :D the image of D'Art chucking the boot at Pierre's head made me laugh so i had to include it lol, glad you liked it

The Shadow Keeper: Thanks for the review - so glad you liked the chapter :) this ones a bit dialogue heavy but theres some drama coming up so hope you'll enjoy that as well.

 **Mega thanks to followers/favouriters/reviews and general readers... You're Awesome!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Insecurities  
**

"Those three are gonna be trouble" Porthos mused, his hand reaching to stroke his beard

"Not today they're not" Aramis replied cheerfully, "And now that they're dealt with can we get on to the good news?" Aramis asked, looking at Athos with all the excitement of a small child at Christmas waiting to be allowed to open his presents.

"Good news?" D'Artagnan enquired curiously, his earlier rage at Pierre and his friends quickly being replaced with his trademark youthful inquisitiveness.

Athos and Treville simply smirked knowingly whilst Porthos barked out a laugh as Aramis actually started bouncing on his heels in excitement.

Shaking his head at the Spaniard's enthusiasm Athos gestured for Aramis to reveal it to the perplexed Gascon watching them.

"Well D'Art" the medic said, practically skipping the remaining distance to the seated youth, earning him a slow eyebrow raise that had the marksman realizing that D'Artagnan had been spending WAY too much time with Athos. "I know you're bored senseless these days so we got you these" he exclaimed, pointing to the set of crutches Athos procured from thin air.

Seeing the bright joy that ignited within D'Artagnan's eyes at the prospect of regaining some of his independence Athos was quick to step in before things escalated too far, "there are rules" he announced, a half smile ghosting his face at the pout D'Artagnan was unknowingly sending him.

Ruffling his brother's hair Aramis waited until he had the boy's full attention before he put on his best 'serious medic' face and laid out the ground rules, "You have to go slow, your legs are still healing and have been unused for many weeks so you'll be a bit unsteady and weak on them at first. The last thing you want to happen is to fall down and break them again"

D'Artagnan nodded, he had no plans to go through the pain of breaking his legs again if he could help it and if going slow meant that he could go somewhere other than his room or the chair he was currently sat in then that's what he would do.

Smiling fondly at his little brother Aramis continued, "You are to go no further then the garrison gates for the first few days… If after then you're legs are strong enough to handle it" a devious smirk formed on his face, " **Maaaayyyybeee** you could take a trip to see young Bonacieux"

D'Artagnan flushed bright red at the mention of Constance; the young redhead had tried to come to check on him as much as she could before her husband forbade her from further trips. Various members of the regiment had since approached him to let him know she had seen them whilst they had been out on patrol and had asked after his wellbeing.

It warmed the young Gascon's heart that even though she couldn't see him, that she was still thinking about him – probably trying to busy herself with cleaning random things as she often did when she was worried.

"We'll plan it for when Monsieur Bonacieux's is out" Porthos added with an equally devilish smirk, the older men reveling in watching the Gascon squirm with embarrassment.

"Any other rules?" D'Artagnan asked in a desperate attempt to return to the original line of conversation whilst he willed his cheeks to cool.

"Just two more" Athos assured the impatient youth

"One" Aramis stated, regaining D'Artagnan's attention, "You don't try to walk without these, as I said your legs are still very weak and healing"

"And the second?"

"You talk to us" Athos said, the weight of his glare once again making the boy squirm.

"We're talking now," D'Artagnan, mumbled, now finding the boot he had been about to clean completely fascinating.

Noting the shift in conversation Captain Treville discreetly took his leave, heading to his office to get back to work.

"That's not what we meant and you know it whelp" Porthos said softly as he slid down to the floor to sit beside the young Gascon, "We never talked about what happened to Lucian or what's being going on with you lately"

D'Artagnan had never wished to be able to walk – or in his current case, run, as much as he did at this moment. Shrugging and trying to act nonchalant he replied, "Lucian's dead and I'm fine so what else do you want to talk about"

"D'Artagnan" Athos chastised

"We never did thank you, you know?" Aramis mused lightly

"For what?" D'Artagnan questioned, his head snapping up at his brother's words, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"For saving our lives by shooting Lucian" Athos informed, a small frown forming when he saw D'Artagnan slump.

"What's wrong D'Art?" Porthos asked having noticed the slump as well.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes as the three men waited patiently for their brother to talk to them. D'Artagnan himself was facing an internal battle, he wanted to unload the thoughts that had been plaguing him since Lucian's death but these men had already seen him so vulnerable so many times, any more and they might finally decide he wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's… It's just that" D'Artagnan mumbled, focusing his attention on cleaning the boot in his lap so he wouldn't have to look at his brothers, "I thought, with Lucian dead I would be able to move on… but all I have to do is look at one of my scars or my legs and then I remember everything he did to me all over again, it's like I'll never be free of him" he admitted weakly, a shuddering breath escaping him as he worked to contain his tears.

Aramis was quick to bring the boy into a tight embrace, whispering quiet, comforting words into his ears.

"D'Artagnan" Athos said, waiting till the boy looked at him before continuing, "Your scars will always remain with you, as will the memory of that man. But we" he said, gesturing to the other two musketeers who, knowing what was coming, nodded in agreement, "see them as proof of your will to survive… That you beat him." D'Artagnan raised his head to look into his mentor's eyes, hope brimming in his own as he absorbed the words being said to him, "They are proof that he did **not** and could not break you, despite everything he tried. You stubbornly clung to everything that makes you, you and because of that we did not lose the little brother we've come to cherish immensely." Athos finished, smiling fondly at his protégé as a faint blush grew on the boy's cheeks.

"He can't hurt you anymore whelp" Porthos said softly, placing a hand gently on the boy's wrist to show support, "you **ARE** free from him, he can't hurt you… or anyone else, anymore."

"There'll come a day D'Art" Aramis said soothingly with no trace of judgment in his tone, "when you'll realize that… and until then you'll have us to remind you" he added with a wink.

"So you gonna tell us what else's been bothering you whelp?" Porthos asked lightly after giving D'Artagnan several moments to absorb what had been said to him.

"We're not blind D'Artagnan" Athos said upon seeing his protégé's pathetic attempt to fake confusion.

"Their words just got to me a bit is all" D'Artagnan admitted quietly, seemingly unable to stop himself now that he had opened up, "they kept saying about how I wasn't good for anything and that I was a burden to you guys and everyone else in the regiment. And they're right! I mean I didn't even have the foresight to see that Lucian wouldn't be alone in that house when I entered. Because of me Treville got in trouble with the King and you all had to come get me out of there, putting your lives in danger to do so"

Athos put a stop to D'Artagnan's mini rant before it could go any further by delivering a quick slap to the back of the boy's head. The sight of D'Artagnan spluttering about, as he was distracted mid rant, normally would have been amusing but today they had more serious matters to discus.

"You better listen good D'Artagnan" Athos said sternly, silencing any protest from the Gascon, "we rescued you because you are our brother, any one of us would do the same for each other. You acted out of fear for our safety, which blinded you to any additional men besides your target there's nothing that can be done about that besides gaining more experience. As to us putting our lives in danger… We're musketeers, it's what we do"

"Besides" Aramis added, his voice light and chipper despite the seriousness of the subject, "had you not gone, Lucian would still be alive and then someone else would be suffering. So seeing as how your actions saved lives I'd say you're good for something," he said with a teasing smile and cheeky wink.

D'Artagnan couldn't stop himself from smiling back at his brother, feeling lighter than he had in weeks as he felt the love coming from the men who had learnt the worst of him and still deemed him worthy.


	19. Trouble Brewing?

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **WE DID IT! 100 REVIEWS :D I'm so freaking happy now :D I cant believe I got so many - and all of them good, filled with kind words. You guys totally rock!**

 **I'm apologising now in case the tiny bit i've written about Constance isnt Constanceish... It's the first time i've actually written dialogue for her and wanted to keep it short in case it was out of character, she'll probably come back before the end though.**

 **Notes On Reviews (I have 100 now yay)**

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - Yes his brothers are very happy his on the mend now, though he might not be after tomorrow's chapter mwhaha

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Our boy's needed to talk and clear the air - though after today there might be some more tension between them

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the brotherly moments, they all needed some love after all they've been through

Issai: Thanks for the review - You were my 100th reviewer so THANK YOU :D and who needs to be doing other things when there's fanfiction to read lol :D hope you like this chapter as well x

 **Mega love to every single one of you who follows/favourites/reviews and simply reads this story you guys are the best**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Trouble Brewing?  
**

D'Artagnan was almost bursting with excitement, today was the day. He had been a good little brother and had followed Aramis's rules regarding his crutches to the letter for the last four days and today his reward for his obedience was finally here.

Today was the day he was finally going to see Constance.

Aramis had used all his impressive charm to sweet talk one of the Bonacieux maids into letting him know when her master would likely be gone for the day and as luck would have it Monsieur Bonacieux was leaving for two days to personally deliver an order to a minor nobleman outside of the city.

Whilst the medic was still concerned about the weakness of D'Artagnan's legs, he was never one to deny a man in love – especially when that man was his brother. In fact the fact that he **was** his brother actually made the situation ten times better as the Spaniard was relentless in his teasing of the boy when he would blush at the mere mention of his love's name – let alone the suggestions the sharpshooter would occasionally make about getting her a gift… The Gascon was sure he'd even seen Athos blush at some of the more racy ones… Which, of course, only motivated the marksman more.

Porthos was ecstatic to see his younger brother so full of life once again. During the early day's of the lad's healing the Gascon was understandably somber and distant with them and that mood only continued to deteriorate as his nightmares took hold, preventing him from sleeping and then when they learnt the true extent of the horrors he had been put through as a child the scared young Gascon had once again tried to push them away – deeming himself unworthy of their friendship and brotherhood.

The boy's mood had lifted briefly when he finally took control of his nightmares, only to plummet again with the appearance of Pierre and his lackeys. So to see his brother so full of life, so excited and happy, it seemed as though all was once again right with the world again and the larger man couldn't help but revel in the youth's exuberance.

Athos on the other hand, was much more reserved about the entire situation. It had nearly broken him to see his protégé, his little brother in all but blood at deaths door only weeks ago. Since then his protectiveness over the young man had surged to brand new heights, though the boy seemed not to mind. Athos had seen that the young man was still fairly shaky on his legs and was loathed to let him leave the safety of the garrison, even as logic dictated the boy needed it and that no harm would come to him.

"We should come with you" he said quietly as he watched Aramis finish his preening of the Gascon, before deeming him ready to 'steal the lovely Constance's heart'

"I'm fine 'Thos" D'Artagnan reassured, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his mentor. He knew Athos carried a lot of guilt for what happened to him, something D'Artagnan had never really been able to fully rectify despite the numerous conversations they had had where he had attempted to do so. He knew that it was a large part of the man's new protectiveness of him but the young man couldn't help but admire his mentor more for that.

"Why don't we come some of the way with you?" Aramis suggested, eager to reach a compromise that would appease their overprotective leader **and** their lovesick, impatient little brother.

"There's a good tavern by Constance's" Porthos suggested, smiling when Aramis's eyes lit up.

"There you go!" The Spaniard announced, "We will accompany you as far as the tavern, letting you and the lovely Constance catch up" he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at D'Artagnan.

"She's married" D'Artagnan retorted with little heat or conviction.

"Hasn't stopped you before" the medic teased, brushing off his concerns, "after you've finished with Madame Bonacieux you can join us back at the tavern"

D'Artagnan looked to Athos; he was perfectly fine with this plan as he was still a bit nervous about leaving the safety of the garrison. Paris was a bustling city and all it would take was for him to not pay attention and he'd end up face first on the ground – that would not help his injuries at all.

Athos was silent for a moment as he debated the plan but all it took was one look at D'Artagnan's pleading 'puppy-dog' eyes and he was agreeing.

* * *

Standing outside the Bonacieux household, waiting for Constance to open the door was the most agonizing wait of his life – but considering her reaction he wagered it was worth it.

"D'Artagnan!" Constance squealed as she saw who had knocked on her door, forgetting any sense of propriety she launched herself at the young man, tackling him into a tight embrace, unknowingly causing him to wince quietly as she aggravated some of his still healing injuries.

Constance then seemed to remember herself and quickly removed herself from her visitor, a stern expression morphing onto her face as she smacked a surprised Gascon with the dishtowel in her hand.

"Ow! Constance!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as he tried to block her onslaught – a difficult task considering both of his hands were occupied by holding his crutches "What was that for?"

"That" the redhead exclaimed, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, "That is for worrying me you stupid boy"

D'Artagnan's face softened instantly as he watched the woman he loved more than life itself break down in front of him. Abandoning his crutches – legs be dammed, Constance needed him – D'Artagnan wasted no time and pulled the crying woman into a tight embrace, whispering apologies along with admissions of love in her ears quietly until she had calmed down.

* * *

"So how do you think the whelps doing?" Porthos asked as they started on their second bottle of wine. The larger man had been hoping to swindle some red guards out of some money but there weren't any of them there for him to challenge.

"I gave him some pointers" Aramis replied with a cheeky wink and a laugh when Athos audibly groaned at this snippet of information, "he'll be fine"

"We do not need he turning into another you 'Mis" Porthos teased lightheartedly

"You wound me good sir" Aramis replied, a hand coming up to cover his heart as he spoke.

"Didn't realize the runt still needed a babysitter" Scoffed an all to familiar voice form behind them.

 _Well now our evenings ruined_ Aramis mused as the three of them turned to see a pissed of and ever so slightly drunk Pierre. "We can put that comment down to the drink you've no doubt consumed so if you know what's good for you you'll turn around and leave" the sharpshooter stated, his voice ice cold and his gaze hard and unforgiving.

"Your precious Captain isn't here to defend you this time, whore!" spat one of Pierre's, equally drunk lackeys

"One more word and we'll have all three of you locked up" Athos said calmly as he focused on his wine.

"I mean it's no surprise the runt needs a babysitter if you lot are his role models" Scoffed Pierre, the drink he had consumed steeling his nerves and loosening his tongue, "A drunk, a whore and a slave. What hope did that boy have – probably doesn't know the sharp end of a sword from the hilt, he's just some crazy man's ex-toy… all used and broken now" he sneered, not quite registering the anger on the men's faces.

Aramis had heard enough and jumped to his feet, his swift actions surprising their unwelcome, drunk guests, "You can say whatever the hell you want about us but if you **dare** say one more word about D'Artagnan, it will be your last"

"Sides" Porthos said coldly, anger barely held in check, "the whelp could take you down any day"

"Then have him prove it" Sneered Pierre, a evil glint appearing in his eye

"What?" Athos questioned, slightly perturbed by the direction the conversation seemed to be heading in.

"Tomorrow at noon at the garrison" Pierre announced smugly, confidence rolling from the slightly drunk man, "he wins and we'll take it all back and never bother him again"

"Deal!" Aramis decided quickly before any of his brothers could speak.

"Until tomorrow" Pierre said before he and his friends left the tavern.

* * *

As soon as they had left Porthos turned and smacked Aramis on the back of the head, thankful to see the man had the sense to at least look sheepish for what he had done. "What were you thinking 'Mis. Whelp's in no condition to fight!"

"I'm sorry… it came out before I could even think." Groaning, he put his head in his hands, "Oh what have I done?"

"Hey guys!" D'Artagnan called cheerfully as he slowly approached their table, his grin fading when he noticed the somber mood of the table, "what's going on?"

Aramis looked at his little brother who was still relying on both crutches to help him walk and guilt filled his whole being as he sent the confused Gascon a hesitant, sad smile before admitting, "I did a thing…"


	20. The Duel

**Evening my lovelies**

 **Sorry this is late I kept deleting what i had written, not having completely thought through how D'Art was going to fight with two healing legs. As such it took me a lot longer to write than usual.**

 **I'm also apologizing in advance if updates slow for a bit as I'm moving house on Wednesday and have yet to pack. I'm thinking the story will most likely be finished by then... Unless I get inspired to add more to it we shall see.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Blue Lone Wolf 2574: Thanks for the review - I'm thinking he may be in for a Constance slap when she finds out what he's done lol On the plus side he does no he's messed up big time so will be trying to make amends... but yes Aramis is an idiot lol.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - your review made me laugh :D Aramis definately wasnt thinking and now D'Arts gonna have to fight and he cant be doing that with crutches so should be interesting - i hope it is anyways i'm not too confident with this chapter.

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - I know I know I'm a mean person lol blame it on the fun I'm having writing this story. I dont want it to end and this is the only idea that came to me :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - that's one was of describing it lol. We're going on the assumption that D'Arts legs are **mostly** healed by this point, hence Aramis letting him use the crutches. They still cause him pain and he really shouldnt be putting too much pressure on them but he can stand and walk - say about a week or two from fully healed (I know nothing about medical things like that to know if it would make a difference but we're saying it does lol)

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and like how everyone's portrayed :D There's definitely gonna be some tension between them and Aramis for a bit. Athos especially isnt going to be best pleased.

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis definately wasnt thinking straight and is going to regret it **A LOT** Porthos, Athos and obviously D'Art are not going to be happy with him and considering what i have planned... Athos may even punch him

 **High fives, fist-bumps and hugs to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews and reads this story you are all AWESOME :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Duel  
**

"Aramis" D'Artagnan said hesitantly, he had the distinct feeling he was not going to like this, "What did you do?"

"He agreed to a duel," Athos informed him, his disapproving glare never leaving the marksman's face.

"…Okay" D'Artagnan said sounding rather confused, "What's so bad about that?" quickly turning to the shrinking Spaniard he added teasingly, "You didn't sleep with someone you shouldn't have did you?" missing the medic's subtle flinch at the reminder that he **had** in fact slept with someone he **really** shouldn't have.

"It's not **him** who'll be dueling" Athos replied stoically, his disapproval with his brother's action clear in his voice.

"Then who'll…" seeing all three of his brothers turn to him D'Artagnan felt his heart pounding, "Oh hell no! Aramis tell me you didn't" he panicked, looking to the sharpshooter, willing him to have joking.

"D'Art, I'm so sor-"

"You're the one who said I shouldn't even be walking without these!" The Gascon ranted, pointing to his crutches, "And now you want me to fight someone? Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"D'Art" The medic implored only to be interrupted again.

"Save it!" D'Artagnan snapped before he turned to Athos and Porthos, pleased to see at least they didn't want him fighting in his current condition, he sighed in frustration knowing that the pride and honor he had regained since Lucian wouldn't allow him to walk away from the duel, even if it had been agreed upon without his knowledge. "Who, when and where?" he asked, refusing to look at the medic.

"Garrison tomorrow at noon" Porthos informed him, understanding his anger at the marksman. Porthos could see how tonight's excursion had tired him – the boy's legs were better but still healing and despite the use they had seen the last few days as the boy enjoyed regaining a bit of his freedom, they were still quite weak, causing him to tire quickly. He was in no condition to fight and they all knew it… Hell Pierre probably knew it as well and that was likely the only reason he had made the challenge. "You'll be fighting that Pierre kid"

"Oh this just gets better" D'Artagnan scoffed, continuing his mini-rant at the sight of his brother's confused expressions, " **You** might have been away for a lot of the time him and his friends were at the garrison but I wasn't. I've seen him fight and he's good and he's not afraid to use dirty tactics," he told them, frantically trying to come up with a battle strategy that would grant him victory quickly. He might not have agreed to this duel but a boot to the head was too lenient a judgment for the things that man had said about Porthos so he had no plans on losing … at least not without giving the man a damn good fight.

"Then you have an advantage" Athos said, his lack of obvious panic calming the Gascon's nerves. "He has not seen you but you've seen him, know some of his moves and tells. You'll be able to better anticipate him," he explained, pride and sadness filling him when he saw the determined glint in the lad's eyes.

"What'ja mean by playin' dirty?" Porthos asked, concerned for his brother's safety. Pierre and his friends clearly had a grudge against the Gascon and he could only hope that their 'playing dirty' was limited to things that, although frowned on, were not forbidden in duels.

"Pretty much anything he can get away with that'll win him the fight he seems to do" D'Artagnan shrugged… "I should head back, big day tomorrow," he added unenthusiastically, taking some small pleasure in the flinch the sentence drew from the medic.

* * *

"Should we be concerned about this dirty fighting?" Porthos asked Athos, the larger man fully understood using everything you had to your advantage in a life or death situation, but a duel in the garrison should be fought with the honor of a musketeer, not the tact of a common thug.

"I doubt they'll try anything too bad in front of a courtyard full of musketeers but we'll be vigilant" Athos informed before turning to Aramis, who's head was hung in shame as he realized he'd broken his own promise to keep his little brother safe.

"Aramis" Athos called, gaining the man's attention, "Seeing as how you agreed to all this you can be the one to inform Treville of what is going on. I'm going to make sure the boy makes it back okay, wouldn't do for him to be injured before a fight after all"

"Oh Treville's going to have my head for this" Aramis groaned, lightly smacking his head on the table, drawing a slight amused chuckle from Porthos.

"I really didn't mean to" the medic implored, desperate for at least one of his brothers not to hate him, to understand that the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and if he could take them back he would in a heartbeat.

"I know 'Mis" Porthos reassured "I get why you said it" he himself would have done anything for Pierre to take his words back "Just wished ya had thought it through… Even if the whelp wins tomorrow he'll still be banged up bad… We just got 'im back 'Mis"

* * *

A hesitant knock pulled D'Artagnan from his worried thoughts the following day, he had avoided going out of his room until completely necessary, fearing the pitying looks from the other musketeers. Everyone knew the state of his healing; he himself had been extremely vocal about how slow it going. They would all know he had little hope of winning this duel, he hadn't even found out what the duel was even about, having not wanted to be around Aramis any longer the previous night out of fear of taking out his worries on the marksman.

Sighing when the knocking continued D'Artagnan pulled himself up using his crutches and went to answer the door, the forced smile he had plastered on disappearing when he saw whom it was.

"What do you want Aramis?" he grouched, leaving the door open as he returned to the bed he had been laying on before – adamant about not tiring his legs out as much as possible before the fight.

Aramis shifted nervously as he listened to the annoyed voice of his little brother, "I brought you these" he explained, showing the Gascon a pair of thick leather leg guards, "I know this duel is all my fault and I'd do anything to take it back or at least fight in your place but as I cant, I figured these might help protect your legs if Pierre decides to fight dirty."

D'Artagnan was silent for several moments as his earlier anger dissipated slightly by the guilt he both heard and saw in his brother, along with the gift he had been given.

"What is this whole thing about anyway Aramis?" he snapped, the earlier anger returning when he remembered **why** Aramis was guilty and had given him the gift in the first place.

"Pierre came into the tavern whilst we were waiting for you, started running his mouth, insulting us all calling Athos a drunkard and Porthos a slave-"

"So you're having me duel him because he insulted you?" he questioned, this did not sound like the Aramis he knew.

"No!" Aramis exclaimed, quickly shaking his head, "he started making digs about you and… your past with Lucian, we defended you and warned him to stop talking and take it back. He then said if you beat him in a duel he'd take it and make apologies. My anger at his words to you caused me to agree before my mind realized what was going on…" He lifted his head to look his little brother in the eyes, "D'Artagnan please believe me when I say I am truly very sorry"

"What happens when he wins?"

If it was at all possible Aramis looked even guiltier, " **IF** he wins I think you mean, but I don't know he made no demands as to that outcome, but I may have agreed before he could"

"Great" D'Artagnan sighed resignedly, "Just great"

"I'll… I'll just go" the medic said quietly before heading to the door, pausing only when D'Artagnan called to him

"…Thanks for these 'Mis" he said quietly before turning his back to the door.

* * *

The next person to knock on his door was Athos, coming to inform him that Pierre was here and that it was time.

"You can do this D'Artagnan," he stated honestly as he and the Gascon made their way to the courtyard, "Trust your instincts and have faith in the abilities and skills you have learnt. They have yet to let you down."

"I can't win this 'Thos" D'Artagnan admitted quietly

"Pierre is counting on that doubt," Athos stated, forcing D'Artagnan to look at him, "It will make him cocky and overconfident. I have seen you fight he has not so listen to me when I say you **can** do this"

D'Artagnan still looked unconvinced but some of his usual spirit and confidence had returned as he listened to his mentor speak and after sending a nod to his brothers he unsheathed his blade and turned to face Pierre.

* * *

D'Artagnan focused on everything he knew of his opponent, during his confinement to the chair outside his room he had taken it upon himself to try to memorize how each of his brothers fought, knowing that being able to anticipate how they would move in battle would enable him to better co-ordinate his own attacks when fighting beside them.

Pierre acted just as he had expected him to, focusing on power over speed or accuracy. He didn't care where on the body he hit, simply so long as he hit it hard.

This style made it a touch more difficult to anticipate where to block but after training so long under Athos – who was arguably the best swordsman in the regiment, he was able to read the minute tells in Pierre's body and was actually handling himself much better than he, or Pierre it seemed, had anticipated.

His legs were tiring fast though and that was concerning him, every now and then he could feel them shake and knew that Pierre had noticed it as well when the man's attacks began to be focused on either hitting his legs or causing him to falter in his footwork – jarring his legs slightly.

After one such incident Pierre was able to get under his guard and land a hit on his arm – an immensely happy smirk appearing when he realized his attack had been enough to draw first blood.

By this point the shakes of D'Artagnan's legs had become more frequent and the Gascon knew he wouldn't be able to remain standing much longer, the pressure on his still healing bones was quickly becoming more painful so he knew he had to end this fast if he wanted to avoid damaging them further and ending up on bed rest for any longer then he had been already.

Pierre had seemed to gain momentum after landing that first successful attack and had since managed to nick him several more times since.

D'Artagnan steeled himself as he felt his breathing becoming shallow as the pain in his legs grew. He had one chance to take Pierre down – it was risky and would most likely fail and cause him a great deal of pain. It was something similar to something he had seen Porthos do several missions ago. He had tweaked the original in his mind to make it fit his build but never actually attempted it yet, unsure as to how to bring it up to his brothers. But when he remembered what Pierre had said about the men he valued more than his life he was more than willing to try.

Fighting back the urge to cry out as the pain in his legs continued to grow, he ran.

That action surprised Pierre enough to make him freeze on the spot – which was something, D'Artagnan had been hoping for but not relying on.

When he was close enough D'Artagnan jumped at Pierre, grabbing hold of the man and twisting as he did so. The momentum from the run and the jump was enough for D'Artagnan to twist Pierre so that he lost his footing and landed face first on the ground with D'Artagnan on top of him – his blade to his throat, claiming victory.

* * *

Athos, Aramis and Porthos were quickly at D'Artagnan's side when it became apparent he didn't have enough left in him to stand up, lifting the boy off of Pierre, Aramis was slightly confused as to the heat he felt coming off of the boy's skin but quickly brushed it off given how he had just been in a duel.

Recognizing he had lost Pierre stood and turned towards the musketeers, a dangerous smirk on his face that had the men alert for any retaliation from the man. Instead he surprised them by apologizing "I completely take back everything I said about you and the musketeers beside you and apologize for the offence those words caused"

D'Artagnan simply nodded in response, not having energy enough to speak. Pierre smirked again before mounting his horse and leaving the garrison.

"That was some move there at the end whelp" Porthos praised, smacking the boy gently on the back

"Thanks" D'Artagnan mumbled, swaying slightly when the world began to spin

"You okay D'Art?" Aramis asked worriedly, not liking the condition his brother seemed to be in.

"…'m fine" he slurred weakly before he slumped in Athos's hold, the world going dark.


	21. The Aftermath

**Evening my lovelies**

 **We are really near the end of this story. I'm hoping to have the last of it up tomorrow night so it's finished before i move but that depends how long it takes me to blitz clean my flat tomorrow.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it and you are right to be worried.

The Shadow Keeper: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the well wishes for my move. Pierre has something planned we shall find out what today so read on :D

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Pierre has something up his sleeves that for sure, I've tried not to drag it out too much though as I feel I've been mean enough to our boys this story lol

AMJJ (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good guess, Pierre had heard of D'Artagnan's skills and wasnt taking any chances - mainly just wanting to make sure he suffered for getting him and his friends kicked out of the musketeers... but more on that in the next chapter.

Issai: Thanks for the review - I've managed to get you reading and reviewing whilst working and walking... I'm on a roll now lol Glad you're enjoying it. I've briefly explained why Treville allowed it near the end of the chapter and Pierre's blade certainly wasnt just any ordinary blade.

Rimmer (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know your review was for the previous chapter but I figured i'd reply to it here so you'd see it :) I agree they should be Red Guards instead... Their attitudes definitely suit that regiment more.

 **Lots of love to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews and just reads this story**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Aftermath  
**

"D'ARTAGNAN!" The three men exclaimed as one when the boy collapsed in Athos's arms

Aramis was quick to slip into medic mode and order Athos to carry the boy back into his rooms so he could work on him.

"How's he looking 'Mis?" Porthos asked after the medic had finished his examination of the still unconscious boy. The mood in the room was understandably tense as the situation was all too familiar to the one several months ago when the boy had been unconscious after they rescued him from Lucian.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him" Aramis admitted quietly, "the only wounds on him are minor, barely even need stitching… The guards I gave him prevented any additional damage to the bones." Aramis sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "there's no reason for him to be unconscious… Tired and in pain I could understand but this!" he exclaimed gesturing to the boy in the bed, "this I have no explanation of"

"Pierre" Athos growled, knowing in his gut that the man had done something to cause this.

"You think he did something?" Aramis questioned, tilting his head to the side, "he barely grazed him"

"That's the point" Porthos said, understanding where Athos's mind had taken him, "D'Art wasn't at 100%, heck he was fighting barely any better then when he first came to the garrison and yet Pierre, who the whelp insisted was an impressive fighter, only managed the odd graze.

"You think…" the medic whispered, his head snapping to his patient as his mind went into overdrive.

"It would explain his reaction when he drew blood and how quick he was to apologize and leave the garrison afterwards" growled Athos, his gaze not leaving the pale boy in the bed.

"Poison" the medic whispered sadly.

"How's D'Artagnan?" Asked Treville; only aware of the tension in the room once he had finished speaking. He had assumed something had happened when he heard them yelling the Gascon's name from his office, having not had watched the duel the Captain had assumed the boy had sustained a wound that was more serious than originally thought.

"That bastard Pierre's poisoned 'im!" Porthos growled, punching the wall in anger only to regret it straight after as pain shot through his arm.

"What!?" Treville exclaimed angrily, he'd know Pierre was the sort to do anything to win. But to resort to poisoning his opponent when he himself had the clear advantage. Even the Captain had not expected that.

"Will you all shut up so I can work!" snapped the Spaniard as he was frantically trying to deduce what poison had been used. There were general remedies he could try to cure him but with the poison already in his blood stream the medic feared there was little he could do but combat each symptom as it arose and simply hope the boy was strong enough to pull through and that the dose had not been a high one.

At the Spaniard's outburst Porthos and Treville had quickly snapped their mouths shut, not wanting to distract the medic as he worked.

"…Porthos" Treville said moments later, his voice low, cold and dangerous. He waited until Porthos had turned his pained gaze away from D'Artagnan before continuing, "Grab Henri and George, I want Pierre found. He will not get away with this"

Porthos grinned dangerously, sparing one last look to D'Artagnan before he exited the room to hunt down the scum who had the audacity to poison **his** little brother.

"Aramis" Treville called, interrupting the medic's quiet mutterings as he worked. Taking the grunt he received as acknowledgement he continued, "Do you have this in hand or shall I send for someone?"

"At present I have this under control but I will let you know if that changes" the sharpshooter replied without looking away from his patient.

Nodding his acceptance Treville gave them orders to take anything they needed from the infirmary and let them know he would have a musketeer made aware of the situation, waiting outside should they need anything but be unable (or unwilling was left unsaid) to leave the boy's side before he left them to work in peace.

"Aramis, look" Athos said minutes later as he raised the boy's arm which had sustained the original cut, where there was now a slight rash surrounding the wound.

Muttering a string of Spanish curses under his breath, Aramis quickly lifted D'Artagnan's eyelids, exposing the dilated pupils hidden beneath them.

"…Aramis" pressed Athos; having gotten the distinct impression the medic knew what had been used.

"The dilated pupils, the rash, fever and even his slurred speech before he collapsed… they're all symptoms" the medic informed seriously

"I gathered as such" Athos replied sarcastically, "of what though?"

"Belladonna poisoning"

* * *

Before Athos could question the diagnosis further a quiet murmur from the bed indicated that their little brother was waking up.

"You back with us D'Art?" Aramis asked, gently patting his cheek to help rouse him back into consciousness.

"…Five m're minutes papa" D'Artagnan slurred sleepily, unknowingly earning himself an amused eyebrow raise from Athos at the sight of D'Artagnan acting like a child refusing to get up.

"D'Artagnan" Aramis scolded with a touch of fondness in his voice, "I need you to wake up so I know you're okay"

"…'Mis?" D'Artagnan said weakly, his hoarse and dry.

Aramis was quick to help the boy drink water laced with several healing herbs, all whilst mouthing the word 'symptom' to Athos so he knew the dry mouth was another symptom – confirming the medic's earlier diagnosis.

"What's wrong D'Artagnan?" Athos asked worriedly when he saw the boy frowning at Aramis.

Weakly D'Artagnan raised one of his hands to wipe his eyes – his vision was blurry around the edges and judging by the concern he had heard in both of his brothers voices he knew it was not simply down to exhaustion.

"…D'n't feel g'd 'Thos" D'Artagnan whined, leaning into his mentor's hand when Athos started stroking his hair.

"That's because you're very sick" Athos confirmed, hating the fact his beloved protégé's health was once again at risk. "Just rest, we'll take care of you."

When D'Artagnan had once again fallen asleep Athos turned to the Spaniard, silently asking after the boy's condition.

"There's not much I can do for him but combat each of the symptoms as they arise…the poison's already in his bloodstream. He hasn't exhibited some of the more dire symptoms so I can only hope he didn't receive a fatal dose. It's now down to his will to fight – he's stubborn so that's in his favour."

Athos was quiet whilst he listened to the medic's explanation and nodded his understanding when he had finished. But he couldn't help but – now knowing the boy wasn't likely to die in the next few minutes – launch a strong punch straight at the unsuspecting medic's jaw, powerful enough to knock the Spaniard back a couple of steps.

"You just had to go and agree to this stupid duel didn't you!" Athos raved, no longer able to keep his anger at the medic's actions contained. "You might as well have poisoned him yourself!"

"Don't you think I know that!" the medic cried, the guilt had been eating at him since he had agreed to the match… and now his little brother was once again fight for his life, and this time it was all his doing, "I messed up! I know that! If… If he dies I'll… I'll never forgive myself and I wouldn't expect you to either."

"It ain't your fault and the whelps not dying so calm down," Porthos ordered, striding into the room with a serious expression on his face. He was pissed at his brothers. There was a time and a place to lose their crap and air out their grievances, but it was not in this room and it certainly was not now, while their little brother lay there unconscious.

"You weren't gone long" Aramis stated, forcing himself to calm down – Porthos was right, D'Artagnan wouldn't die… not on his watch, he could let the guilt consume him **after** D'Artagnan was safe.

"Yeah, well Pierre's an idiot" Porthos shrugged sitting on a spare chair by the end of D'Artagnan's bed. At the confused and expectant looks he was receiving he decided to elaborate, deciding that, if they were listening to him, then they weren't fighting each other. "He figured if he gave the whelp a lower dose it'd take longer for 'im to get sick. By the time we noticed anything was wrong he'd be long gone and we wouldn't be able to prove it"

"So it was a mild dose?" Aramis questioned, having ignored most of the explanation after hearing that particular piece of information. At Porthos's confirmation nod the medic visibly sagged in relief, "He has a much better chance now that I know it was a low dose. His body was still weak from Lucian and the duel would have only have sped up how quickly it traveled through the bloodstream, but we'll be able to help him combat certain symptoms so with luck he should be okay."

"And Pierre?" Athos asked, understanding they wouldn't be given the same opportunity they had received with Lucian and that Treville would have to deal with the situation himself.

"Treville's got 'im. I think he feels guilty about allowing the duel in the first place," chuckling softly he added, "even though he knows D'Art would not have walked away from an accepted challenge… Injury or no."

"Had Treville denied it, D'Artagnan would have simply fought him elsewhere and who knows what condition we would have found him in afterwards." Athos stated, his eyes once again focused on the sleeping boy in the bed.

Aramis let out a slightly hollow chuckle, "that's almost exactly what the Captain said to me when I begged him not to allow the duel"

"Before or after he lectured you about accepting duels on other's behalf?" Athos teased lightly, his anger at the medic lessening at the sight of his true, heartfelt remorse and the knowledge that D'Artagnan had a very good chance of surviving.

Aramis seemed slightly surprised at Athos's jest but welcomed it nevertheless and gave the man a sheepish smile before admitting it was after a very long, and loud, lecture from the Captain.

It was a slow going few days for the three men as they helped nurse their youngest back to health, but the sight of the Gascon visibly improving was enough to make the whole ordeal worth it… As was a visit from a rather angry young redhead.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Athos had finally been convinced to leave D'Artagnan's room for a few minutes to stretch his legs and fetch them a good bottle of wine – The former noble did have a rather good collection in his rooms after all._

 _He had been heading across the courtyard to his rooms when he was distracted by Constance calling for him._

 _"_ _Athos, where's D'Artagnan? He was supposed to visit me today but never showed"_

 _Athos mentally slapped himself for forgetting to let Constance know D'Artagnan's condition. The young woman cared for his brother immensely and he knew the feeling was mutual. Despite the fact she was married it had been unfair of them not to inform her of the incident._

 _"_ _He's recovering from an attempt on his life at the moment" Athos informed her_

 _"_ _What!" Constance gasped; D'Artagnan was the sweetest man she knew. She understood him being attacked whilst out on a mission or something, but to have someone actively attempt to murder him… The thought brought tears to her eyes._

 _"_ _Aramis agreed to a duel, of which D'Artagnan was to fight. The boy won but not before his opponent used the guise of the duel to poison him with belladonna… Luckily the dose was relatively low and he is gradually getting stronger"_

 _Constance was silent as she processed that information before schooling her expression and marching into D'Artagnan's room, Athos quick on her heels – having the distinct impression he would not want to miss this._

 _Constance had wasted no time upon entering the room and strode over to a guilty looking Aramis before a loud slap reverberated around the room and she went into a hysterical rant over his actions. She had been adamant about staying until D'Artagnan was healthy but had been forced to leave when they reminded her that her husband would be arriving home the next morning and it would only make her situation worse if she was found to be in D'Artagnan's company after agreeing never to see him again._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Since Constance's visit D'Artagnan's health had improved and his brother were confident that he would make a full recovery… Now they just had to ensure justice was delivered to the man who sort to kill their brother.


	22. Finale

**Evening (or very early morning) My Ever Loyal Readers!**

 **This is the final chapter for this story and I really wasnt sure how to end it so I hope you like it.**

 **It's been a lot of fun writing this and I cant begin to thank you all for your support and kind words throughout... The fact I received 20 good, positive review, was amazing for me but to receive over 100 from you all... And all of the positive and filled with kind words... Well that was totally awesome and made writing so worth it so thank you so very much :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

rycbarm123: Thanks for the review - I completely agree with you that our musketeer's shouldnt have musketeer blood on their hands. Even though Pierre and his lackeys were only recruits they **were** part of the musketeer regiment and it just doesnt seem right to have them killed by them. Hopefully the punishment i've dished out will satisfy.

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I wanted Pierre to have done something but there was little he could do during a duel... you know aside from killing him (which i refused to do) so poison it was :) I felt that after what happened he needed a good old slap from Constance so I'm glad you liked it :)

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked what i did, I hope you like what ends up happening with Pierre and his friends and I agree with you he is scum :D

Issai: Thanks for the review - I had a feeling that Athos wouldnt risk D'Artagnan's health by injuring the man tending to him **before** he was sure that the boy would be alright... Once the all clear's been given however, then its fair game lol. I wanted to play on Aramis's guilt a little bit but I'm not sure how well i did but i could totally see them doing it so who knows maybe it works :) Pierre had the obvious advantage in the duel seeing as how he wasnt injured but he's also the sort to take a lot of offense at the fact that an ex-farmer was even allowed into the regiment, let alone be counted as one of the legendary 'inseparables' so he wasnt willing to take the chance that D'Artagnan might be able to beat him even in his current state. As for Treville being afraid of his men, i think a royally pissed off Athos, Aramis or Porthos would be quite a scary sight lol.

 **I wanted to give a special shout out and thanks to Debbie, Issai and Tidia who have each reviewed every single chapter of this story, you guys are awesome thank you so much xxx**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Finale  
**

One week and a half after the poisoning incident and D'Artagnan had finally been cleared by Aramis, having seen the boy so close to death yet again the medic had been loathed to let him out of his sight and was even more of a mother hen then he'd ever been before.

This overprotectiveness, whilst annoying for the stubborn Gascon, had the fortunate side effect of creating ample opportunity for the pair to talk. Despite being desperate to gain the youngsters forgiveness Aramis had been hesitant to about brining up the duel with the Gascon out of fear of pushing the boy further away.

D'Artagnan, being the man he was, refused to let Aramis stew in his guilt, so one afternoon whilst Athos had been dragged out by Porthos to go and 'teach' some of the recruits, the Gascon had forced the medic into the conversation, allowing the man the chance to apologize – something he deep repeatedly, and explain his reasoning. After that he had explained the fear that had gone through him upon learning that Aramis had accepted a duel for him. His legs had been far from healed and his opponent knew things he shouldn't and it worried him.

His fear had been mainly about damaging his legs and never being able to be a musketeer again, it had been his dream since he was a small boy and he had worked so hard to achieve it… For one of the men who helped him reach it to be the one to put it in danger… It hurt him, making him lash out at the man.

The two had eventually cleared the air though and D'Artagnan chose to forgive his brother, knowing full well he hadn't meant to put him, nor his dream, in danger.

* * *

Athos and Aramis seemed to clear the air between them without needing words. Once the swordsman had punched and lectured the medic his anger had cooled, allowing him to once again think clearly and registering that it would have been quite easy for either him or Porthos to have agreed to the duel, given what was being said about their younger brother. Upon realizing this Athos had returned to his usual interactions with the Spaniard, letting him silently know that all had been forgiven.

* * *

Porthos had never blamed the Spaniard for the duel so he himself had no grievances to air. He chose instead to badger D'Artagnan into explaining how he came up with the finishing move he had used on Pierre. The larger man had been impressed with the move and was eager to understand how it was done and how it came about. Needless to say he was rather proud that it had been one of his moves the boy had tweaked to create it.

* * *

Despite the constant reassurance from his brothers that they forgave him for his rash actions Aramis was still feeling guilty over his actions… well until he realized that D'Artagnan and Porthos were using that as a way to get out of getting in trouble with him if they played a prank on him.

It started with simple things like hiding his hat and placing it random places over the garrison – D'Artagnan giving his puppy-eyes when the medic went to chastise him for it. When the devious pair realize that the marksman wasn't going to rat them out to Athos for it they stepped up the pranks, ending only when the medic finally whined about it to Athos.

D'Artagnan and Porthos had been in hysterics at the sight of their friend – having managed to sneak some dye into the man's coveted hair products, leaving the Spaniard with an ever so lovely shade of pink in his hair. After they recovered themselves however Porthos had clamped a hand on the medic's shoulder letting him know he was 'glad he was back' before the pair darted off so the pink haired medic couldn't get back at them straight away.

That incident resolved Aramis's feeling of guilt and he was finally able to relax fully around his brothers without the fear that they hated him for what he had done to put their youngest in such a state.

* * *

Everything was slowly returning to normal at the garrison now that D'Artagnan had been declared healthy enough to return to light duty – moving onto full in a week or two, much to the boy's excitement and annoyance.

There was only one thing preventing the four of them from fully moving on and that was seeing justice dealt to D'Artagnan's poisoner Pierre. It was also what caused them to all gather in Treville's office after morning muster D'Artagnan's first day back.

"I've called you all here to discuss Pierre's actions" Treville informed them once they had settled, "I haven't reported the incident to the King as the boy was once one of us."

"He was barely a recruit, hardly one of us" Aramis scoffed, still fuming that the man had the audacity to try and kill his little brother.

"The Cardinal wont see it like that" Treville sighed, fully understanding the Spaniard's anger, "He'll simply use the incident as proof that the regiment cannot be relied on… After all if we can't stop musketeer's from poisoning each other within the regiments gates, what's to say we can be relied on to protect the King and the Queen – even more now that she is with child"

"Tell me 'e aint gonna get away with it!" Porthos growled angrily

"Of course not" Treville denied, slightly offended that Porthos would even think that, "I have simply decided to handle the matter 'in house' so we don't attract unwanted attention"

"Oh … Okay then" Porthos mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for having doubted the Captain's loyalty to his men.

"So what will happen to him?" Athos queried, he knew they had no hope of being able to dish out their own personal justice on the man like they had Lucian, but he was still hoping for a satisfactory ending.

"I have spoken to the man's father, along with the fathers on the two men who seemed to follow him like sheep," Treville informed them, "They were appalled by their son's actions, having disgraced their family name's as they had. So they have decided to cut them off moneywise."

The four musketeers nodded, each hoping that wasn't going to be the extent of the punishment for nearly killing one of their own. Pierre had actually planned on killing D'Artagnan after all and it was only because of the fact he had used a lower dose that the boy had survived in the first place.

"I have the authority to place a warrant out for their arrest should they set foot in Paris again so I have decided to banish them from the city… Should they ever return then they will answer for their crimes in front of a judge and a court and should that time come we will deal with the Cardinal's influence then.

Porthos scoffed, "Noblemen, cut off and disgraced… unable to enter the capital… they wont last a week. None of their noble 'friends' will take them in out of worry for what it would do to their reputation"

Aramis smirked, tilting his head to the side when a thought struck him, "Forgive me Captain, but if you've already decided this then why are we here?"

It was the Captain's turn to smirk then, "Who better to introduce the men to their new lives then the family of the man whose life they tried to take"

Nodding their understanding to the Captain the four men left the office and headed to the cells to collect the men they would be escorting to the city border. Each of them took immense joy in letting them know that their noble fathers had cut them off and they were now weak little nobodies.

Returning from their detail the four men decided to spend the evening in their favourite tavern. One they hadn't been in since just before D'Artagnan left them to confront them several months ago. Sitting there, reunited and stronger then ever they felt themselves truly relax and smile for the first time since the entire ordeal began.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel focusing on Pierre and his friends in their exile and how they plan to get revenge... What do you guys think? Would you read it?**


End file.
